Up Close & Personal
by that's entertainment
Summary: Lily's a popular sixth year, whilst the Marauders are the Gods of seventh year, who have never noticed her before. That changes when Sirius takes notice, though... And James becomes quite besotted with his best mates girl. - COMPLETE -
1. 1

'ello! I am SO going to add another chapter to Hanging Around soon. LoL.

But! Before then. . . I have this. Up Close and Personal.

I found this when someone asked me to send it to them – I have it previously written on the HP Boards, but it got deleted over time, sigh – aaaaaand. . . thought I'd post it on here.

Reviews would be lovely!

_**Lily's POV**_

Ugh! This stupid, _stupid_ subject! How was I supposed to know this stuff? It's not as if it's of any use to me anyway. I already know what I plan to do with my life. So why can't I just take Charms all day? That's the only thing that'll get me to where I wanna go.

I absolutely suck at Transfiguration. This is the reason I was sitting cross legged on a chair in my Common Room at 1 o'clock in the morning, trying desperately to finish my homework for class that day.

My friends were there too. Not that they were of much use, but they were there, none the less. Well, two of them were. Tess and Helen, They're my best friends out of our whole little group. We've known each other ever since we first came to Hogwarts. And we're in our sixth year now, so it's been quite awhile.

I glanced up briefly from my parchment as a group of boys from the seventh year entered through the Portrait Hole. I watched them for a few seconds before I felt Tess hit me around the head and nod pointedly at my Transfiguration book, which was laying open in my lap.

Okay, okay, I thought to myself, it wasn't as if she was helping me or anything anyway. Still, better get back to it. Anyway, they were seventh years. I didn't even know them.

Ooh, yes I do!

Okay, so my homework was pretty much history by this point.

But come on! These were the most popular boys in the whole school! Alright, so I didn't quite know all their names. They were still the most popular guys in the school.

"Lily," Helen yawned. "C'mon, will you hurry up? I wanna go to bed..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done," I sighed, bringing my eyes back to focus on the book and parchment that was spread out before me.

"Really?" Helen stretched, about to stand up.

"Well, no. But I will be soon. I hope. I'm tired too you know." Both Helen and Tess rolled their eyes, while I smiled sweetly at them.

They'd wait for me. They just like to complain every now and again.

Still, I waited a few minutes before I glanced at the boys again. They were around the fire, laughing and pointing at some parchment on a table in front of them.

I knew two of them.

Sirius Black was the one with the one with the longish dark brown hair that had strands falling over his forehead and the dark brown eyes. Not that I could see his eyes from here, but I knew anyway.

And James Potter, the one with the messy black hair and thin, wire rimmed glasses. But everyone knew who they were. They were practically the stars of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I didn't know them personally or anything. Everyone just knew them, you know? I suppose that's what you earn from being on the Quidditch team.

Oh well. I suck at flying, too.

Besides, quite a few people knew me as well. Not to brag or anything, but I am quite popular. Does that make me sound really stuck up? 'Cause I'm not. People tend to think that though.

Anyway. The Marauders. That's what they called themselves. James Potter, Sirius Black and the two other boys they were with. Famous for breaking school rules and playing pranks. Especially on Severus Snape, this boy in Slytherin. He's a seventh year too.

I shook my head, getting back to my work. I was tired. So tired my eyes itched. I sighed. Okay. _So therefore the spell would not be appropriate in this situation..._ I took a quick look at my notes. Explain why it would be appropriate or not. Well how was I supposed to know that?

"Tessy..." I whined, in my most pathetic voice. That usually worked. "Help me... please..."

"Sorry Lil. I don't know. I got set different homework to you," she shrugged.

Oh yeah. We were all put into different groups for that lesson to take a look at various spells. And Tess and Helen just happened to be in totally different groups from me.

"Thanks anyway," I murmured, trying to bully my brain into remembering what we had gone over that lesson.

"_The spell would not be appropriate in that situation because it is a spell for live things, whilst the quill is not alive,"_ someone said from over my shoulder. I looked up in surprise to see Sirius Black leant over me to see my Transfiguration book.

I swear, my heart skipped a beat. How did I never notice how good looking he was? He smiled when he saw the look on my face. "And that's your answer. Not really hard when you think about it."

No it wasn't hard when you thought about it. It wasn't hard when you _didn't_ think about it, even. I'm so stupid!

Of course, I didn't say that. He probably thought that already anyway. "Oh. Thank you," I smiled. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," he shrugged. "Transfiguration's easy."

"You think so?" I raised my eyebrow. "I hate it. Prefer Charms myself."

"Charms is okay, I s'pose..." Sirius nodded, and then grinned. "But I like to make my own rather than use the ones they teach us in Charms."

"What d'you mean, make your own?" James Potter joined him, while Tess and Helen watched us with interest. "You don't make your own. _We_ make _our_ own."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I meant," Sirius brushed him off, smiling and rolling his eyes at the same time. "This is James by the way." Obviously. "Oh! And I'm Sirius." Once again. Obviously.

He turned to his other two friends. "And this is-"I know this, I know this. He had short, light brown hair and deep brown eyes. What was he called again? "-Remus." Yeah, that was it. "And this is-" Nope, not got a clue. I'd seen him before of course; he was one of the Marauders. But it was weird. He was quiet, not outgoing like the rest of them. And seemed sort of... needy. Hmm. I'm sure I'll survive without knowing his name. "-Peter." Oh. Okay!

"Hi," I greeted them, smiling. "I'm Lily. And this is Tess and Helen." I nodded towards my friends, who smiled back and there were various hellos. After that I slammed my Transfiguration book shut and stood up. "Well, thanks for that again. I guess I'll see you around. 'Night!"

I stood up and started to make my way up the stairs towards my dormitory.

"Yeah. 'Night..." Sirius replied.

I could see him out of the corner of my eye watching me as I walked up the stairs, as Tess and Helen tried to quickly catch up with me. And I have to say, I nearly squealed with excitement.

Was it possible that Sirius Black liked me? _The_ Sirius Black? Marauder, star Quidditch player, part of the whole 'James & Sirius' duo and general all around great guy Sirius Black?

Maybe. It was possible anyway.

Still, keep your cool Lily. I pretended I didn't notice and carried on walking. Then I heard James say something.

"Sirius, come on," he said, laughing. I saw him pull at Sirius' arm lightly. Out of the corner of my eye, again. I'm gonna have to stop looking at them like that, or I'll trip any minute now. And that sure wouldn't be graceful. "She's just a lowly sixth year."

My jaw nearly dropped as he said that.

How rude was that?

Well, I've got news for _you,_ James Potter, but it only a couple of months ago you were a 'lowly sixth year' yourself! You think you're so great, with your wonderful friends who are probably all as arrogant and big headed as you a-

"Yeah... but she's a cute sixth year."

Okay. I'm in love.


	2. 2

Hi-i. . . Aw, thanks for the reviews. I love getting them. LoL. So. . . cough hint cough. LoL.

Anyway! Next chapter.

_**James' POV **_

I laughed as I quickly pulled the invisibility cloak off my head, and stuffed it into my bag. It was late, so I doubted anyone was around, but I glanced up and down the corridors anyway before I climbed through the Portrait Hole into the Gryffindor Common Room.

This woke the fat lady up. And it didn't please her either.

With a "-don't understand _why_ you have to go out late so often... swear it's only to disturb me..." the painting swung open and let us enter the room.

Sirius and I had been out. Just sorting some things for a little thing we wanted to happen at breakfast tomorrow. No big deal.

We had met Remus and Peter by the Portrait Hole on the way back.

We thought the Common Room would have been empty, but it wasn't. There were three girls sat around one of the tables. Two of them - one with bobbed, short blonde hair and the other with long, straight black hair - looked bored and tired. The other one was bent over a book, though she looked a little frustrated.

She glanced up as we walked into the room, and continued to watch us for a few seconds. You know when you can just feel someone's eyes on you? Yeah, it was like that.

It turned out that Sirius could feel her eyes on us too.

"She is _so_ watching us..." he murmured, grinning slightly.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked curiously.

"Finding out what her name is..." Sirius replied, staring hard at the piece of parchment in his hands. Not just a piece of parchment. A little thing called the Marauders Map. It may not sound like much, being a piece of parchment, but I swear that little thing's a Godsend.

"Sirius, you can't use that to just find out their names," I sighed.

"Why not? C'mon, we'll check if anyone's noticed the Great Hall yet as well," Sirius reasoned.

Like he'd really listen if I were to say no.

"Okay..." he murmured, tracing his finger over the parchment. "Lily Evans. Got it."

"And what do you plan to do now?" Remus laughed.

"Oh... I'll figure something out..." Sirius smiled. He glanced over at her.

"Tessy..."she was saying, looking at her friend pleadingly. "Help me... please..."

The one with the long black hair shrugged and said something back.

"Got it," Sirius said. He started to walk over towards them and then leaned over this Lily's shoulder to see what she was working on. She didn't even notice him.

I mean, how could she not notice him? I think _I'd_ notice if someone was leaning over my shoulder. Idiot.

Right, why was I getting so annoyed about this? It wasn't as if it was something out of the ordinary. It was just Sirius. And I don't have a problem with him doing stuff like that.

I heard him tell her the answer to whatever she was working on. When she realized he was there, you should have seen the look on her face. Urgh. It was pathetic.

Okay, so I was being a little mean. I didn't even know the girl.

Right then. So I'd join in this conversation too. All for the benefit of getting to know her, of course.

"Charms is okay, I s'pose..." Sirius said, as I joined them. "But I like to make my own rather than use the ones they teach us in Charms."

Tuh! As if he makes them up himself. We make them together. And I told her that. But Sirius just brushed me off, smiling as he introduced us.

Not that it looked like it was any surprise to her. Oh yeah, she'll have heard about us from the Quidditch team. She smiled politely though and introduced herself and her friends.

We already knew their names of course. Told you the Map is a Godsend. But we did the same as she did. Smiled politely and said hello.

"Well, thanks for that again. I guess I'll see you around. 'Night!" she suddenly said, slamming her book together and standing up.

"Yeah. 'Night..." Sirius replied, staring after her as she started her way up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories. Tess and Helen followed her, after a quick goodbye.

And Sirius continued to stare after her. I knew what the look on his face meant.

"Sirius, come on," I said, forcing a laugh. I pulled on his arm, trying to fix his gaze on something or someone else. "She's just a lowly sixth year." So I didn't really mean that. Maybe it'd mean something to him.

Apparently not.

"Yeah... but she's a cute sixth year," Sirius grinned, turning to me at last.

I guess... yeah, she is a cute sixth year.

_**Lily's POV **_

When I went to my dormitory that night, I don't think the other girls quite believed that I was talking to Sirius Black and James Potter. They told me that they believed me, but I don't think they really did.

What do they think I am? Some sort of liar?

But I proved I was right the next morning.

"So, what have we got first?" I asked, as I took my seat for breakfast in the Great Hall. I was a little late, as I'd had a bit of a crisis with my hair, and something must have happened before I arrived.

There was a bit of a commotion at the Slytherin table, and a lot of laughter from our table. Hmm. I guess the Marauders strike again.

"Divination," Melanie answered me. Dorm friend, our Mel.

"Divination? Great," I replied dully. A whole hour of sitting in that boiling hot room with absolutely nothing to do. Fun.

I began helping myself to some breakfast when I felt someone touch my elbow.

"Hey," that someone greeted me.

Oh. My. God. I _love_ the sound of his voice, I've decided. 'Hey.' So simple, yet he makes it sound so perfect.

. . . Yeah, I was becoming a bit of a teenage fan girl. And a pathetic one at that. But! Ah well.

"Hi Sirius," I turned to face him, smiling brightly.

The looks on my friend's faces. They were just... amazed. I knew they didn't believe me! Well, besides Tess and Helen.

He grinned. "And so we meet again."

Yes. The gorgeous Quidditch player and the cute sixth year meet again. Interesting.

"So we do," I replied, smiling.

"Did you see what we did?"

"You mean at the Slytherin table?"

Sirius nodded.

"No... Sorry, I must have missed it."

"Oh. It was great, you should have seen it! Well. . . I've got to get to Potions," he said. "But have fun in Divination! I know how exciting it can be," he added sarcastically. "'Bye!

He walked off towards his friends then. I'm surprised James was best friends who talked to a 'lowly sixth year'.

"Oh, wow. Sirius Black just talked to you," Ashleigh said bluntly.

"Really?" I laughed. "Because I wouldn't have known that."

"No, I mean... whoa, you actually _know_ him."

Are you starting to guess how popular the Marauders are?

"Come on then! We're gonna be late for Divination," I suddenly said, deciding to ignore Ashleigh's last comment.

"Oh no, the horror," Helen murmured. "Besides, wouldn't she 'see' that we would be late?"

"Just come on," I giggled, pulling Helen out of her seat and steering her in the direction of our first lesson.

Helen only hates it because apparently she's going to die. We get told this every single lesson. What such a short, tragic life she's going to lead... it's quite amusing actually, but it gets old. Even Helen finds it funny every now and again. It's just the teacher. She really believes it.

However, this lesson was quite interesting.

I had my tealeaves read. We've done that about a million times, and mine always seem to come out in just a pile of junk that means absolutely nothing whatsoever.

But today the Professor read them for me.

And guess who's going to have a tall, dark stranger walk into her life?

"So, do you think it's possible she's already met this tall dark stranger?" Tess grinned, when Trelawney told me.

"It could be possible, I suppose... The reading's can sometimes be a little late."

"Really?"

"Hmm... or this could mean something else," Professor Trelawney said, looking at my tealeaves again.

It's okay; I'll stick with the tall dark stranger, thank you.

"It could also mean that you're about to have a fatal accident. Or even fail an important test."

Isn't that two things? And she says she can 'see'.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Or is that Helen's cup by mistake?"

Helen sighed, a slight grimace on her face. "Lily, shut up. You know mine will have about ten ways for me to get killed. A fatal accident isn't good enough for me."

The rest of my day passed quite well. I didn't have a fatal accident or fail a test, at least.

I had a lot of time to think about what Trelawney said though. The tall dark thing, fine. But was Sirius really a stranger? Everyone knew him and his friends. Besides, wasn't every single prediction that came out of Trewlawney's mouth absolute crap?

Yeah. Oh well. It had been fun to hear anyway.

_**Sirius' POV **_

Ooh, Snape's face when he saw me talking to Lily this morning.

It was classic.

So I've found a new way to get to him. Looks like he has a little crush on Miss Evans... aww.

I'll have to do something about that. A trip to Hogsmeade's coming up. I'll have to ask Lily along.

No, that sounds mean. I do like Lily. And she is cute. So I'll ask her out. I'd just be killing two birds with one stone.


	3. 3

'ello! Only here a sec, but thanks times a million to my reviewers, and. . .

Yep. Here's the next chapter.

Sirius's POV 

I think Snape was already mad at us before he saw me talking to Lily. Wait, he's _constantly _mad at us.

But he should have learnt to expect pranks at the breakfast table every once in awhile. And the dinner table.

And in the corridors.

And his Common Room.

And his dorm.

"You're still talking to that Lily then?" Peter asked, when I fell into my seat a second later.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be talking to her?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. It's like James said, she's only in sixth year."

"So? It wasn't that long ago we were in sixth year ourselves," I replied.

"That's true," James agreed, twirling his fork in his breakfast.

We went off to Potions, where we got the most unbelievable amount of homework ever. I know that the NEWTs are coming up and everything, but do they think we have no lives?

It'll have to wait until Thursday. I had Quidditch practice every night until then, and homework just can't fit into my agenda.

The next few days went by with nothing much happen, besides the practices. I did hear the phrase 'Tall dark stranger' mentioned a few times, but I didn't have a clue what that was about. It was usually followed by a lot of giggling though.

Whatever.

Since James hadn't done his Potions homework either, we decided to just go to the Library on Thursday night. That way we had all the books to look answers up in.

But we were side tracked as soon as we stepped into the place.

This girl Lorredana walked up to us and just started talking away.

I like Lorredana and everything but... she gets a bit annoying. She's gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but she never shuts up either.

Tuh. Having beautiful girls throw themselves at you day after day. It's not easy being me.

". . .So I was just like 'no way!' but she went and did it anyway. Can you believe that?"

"Huh. No, I can't. That's simply amazing," I replied flatly.

Next to me, James forced a laugh. "She did it anyway? Whoa!"

Apparently she doesn't quite understand sarcasm. Bless her.

"I know! But it worked out okay. Martine just ended up-"

"Hey! Lily!" I cried, noticing her sat with her friends. Anything to get me away from Lorredana. "Sorry Lor, I've got to say hello to someone. . ."

"Oh. Okay. So anyway James-"

I stopped listening as soon as I started walking away. I did notice James glare at me for leaving him alone with Lorredana but. . . hey, every man for himself.

_**Lily's POV **_

I didn't speak to Sirius again for a few days.

Not that I minded. Much. I had a lot of things to keep my mind busy. Like. . . um. . . oh, I got Helen and this boy Paul together.

"Hey, Tess?" I said, looking towards her.

We were in the Library. Not exactly working, but we got bored of the Common Room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I. . .?" I trailed off as I noticed Sirius and James were in the Library too. Talking and laughing with someone behind Tess.

It was Lorredana. She's this girl in their year. Pronounced 'Lor-reh-dar-na.' It's Italian. She's got Italian blood in her some where along the line. She doesn't speak Italian or anything, but she's got that really gorgeous Italian look.

You know those people who are just born beautiful? Who can just roll out of bed in the morning and not even have to brush their hair? She's one of them.

Lucky thing.

"What?" Tess asked. She turned in her chair to look behind her. "Who are you looking at?"

I tore my eyes away from them. "Nobody. . . so anyway! What-?"

"Hey! Lily!" Sirius suddenly noticed me, and grinned. He quickly said something to James and Lorredana before walking over to me.

"Hi," I smiled, as he took a seat opposite me.

"Hi! So how've you-"

"Thanks for that," James said, _rudely_ joining us.

"Thought you might want some alone time with her," Sirius smirked.

Ooh! So James liked Lorredana. Okay.

Not that I'd have been bothered if Sirius liked her anyway, of course.

James rolled his eyes. Then he looked at me and smiled brightly. A little _too_ brightly.

"Hi! So, like, who's going out with who?" he asked with false enthusiasm, looking at me intently and resting his chin on one fist.

Fine. You don't know me, but mock me why don't you?

"Funny," I replied, deadpan.

James smiled innocently, and then picked up a quill, looking down at something he was working on.

"So. . . what are you concentrating so hard on?" Tess asked him a minute later, obviously not wanting to be ignored.

I smiled to myself, and then turned to look at Sirius when I felt him touch my hand.

"So. . ." he started, and then hesitated.

I stared at him. "So. . .?"

"You got any plans for this Hogsmeade trip?"

"No," I replied. "I'm going, but not any real plans. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So we can still hang out with you, can't we?" Helen asked in our dorm that night.

"Sure," I smiled, pulling a brush through my hair. "He's still gonna be with his friends, so I can still be with mine."

"Great. I still can't believe he asked you out though," Tess said, looking thoughtful.

I can't either, but did she have to make it sound as if she didn't ever expect me to get a date?

"Why?" I demanded feeling annoyed.

"No, no. I don't mean it nastily. I just mean. . ." she trailed off.

"That it's Sirius Black?" I offered, and Tess nodded. "You're going to have to get over that," I giggled.

"I know. It's so cool, every girl hates you," Helen squealed.

"Yeah, thanks," I laughed.

I don't know how I quite feel about that.

No, it's good. Practically every girl in the school envies me! And that's quite a good feeling, actually. . .

"Oh please, practically every girl in the school is jealous of you anyway," Tess rolled her eyes when I told her what I was thinking. "You're pretty, you're popular, and you're smart. . ." she listed things off on her fingers.

Isn't she sweet?

_**James' POV **_

It turned out Lily and her friends had to come to Hogsmeade with us.

Why Sirius asked her to come, I don't know. It only meant we couldn't do any of our usual stuff, like get into the Shrieking Shack, or use our passageways. . .

But she came. Her, Tess and Helen.

"So, erm, what are you doing when you leave school?" Lily asked me in the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius had gone to get drinks, Remus and Peter had gone to stock up on dungbombs and Tess and Helen were at another table talking to some other friends.

So it was just her and me, sat there with nothing to talk about.

I had the feeling she was trying to make conversation.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

She sighed, and I realized I wasn't really helping our little talk along. Still, it wasn't like I knew her or anything. Like I was bothered if I was being boring.

"You know what you want to do yet?" I finally asked, after a minute of silence.

"Oh. I want to work at the Ministry. In that section where you help with Charms," she said confidently, as if she'd known she wanted to do that since for ages.

"Really?"

That's a surprise. I'd thought she'd be the sort of person who just wanted to marry someone rich or something.


	4. 4

Hi-i. . . Yet another chapter.

-- grins – I love you reviewers. LoL.

James's POV 

"Yeah. But then again, I might change my mind," she added thoughtfully.

"Why's that?"

"Well, before that I just wanted to do muggle jobs. Like, last year I wanted to work in a beauty parlor. But before that I wanted to be a primary school teacher. Oh, and before _that_ I wanted to be an entertainer on a cruise ship. And I wanted to do nail art. There was also my whole actress/singer phase, but I think every girl goes through that, doesn't she?"

I wouldn't know. I'm a guy.

"Wow. You sure are ambitious," I laughed.

It was quite amusing, the look on her face. And the way she said all of that. It was as if she were now torn between which job she wanted to do again.

"Right, drinks," Sirius announced, sitting down. He had somehow managed to juggle seven butterbeers in his hands.

A minute later, Tess and Helen joined us again.

Then Remus and Peter came back from Zonko's, with a considerable amount of stuff each.

And. . . There was a silence as we all sat there, sipping on our butterbeers, and staring into space.

This sure wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Ooh," Lily suddenly said, breaking the silence.

It took me a second to realize that she was looking at me. "I wanted to be a party planner when I was fourteen as well. Oh! And one of those people who works at concert venues. That way, you'd be paid to help famous people."

I looked at her blankly for a second, before snickering quietly. I had to laugh at that.

Here we all were, not having a clue what to say to each other, and Lily carries on talking about what she decided she wanted to work as when she was younger.

Of course, this totally confused the others. Well, not Tess and Helen, but I had a feeling that they'd had that conversation with her before, as they merely smiled and rolled their eyes.

"What've I missed?" Sirius frowned.

_**Lily's POV**_

Tut. When we went into the Three Broomsticks, everyone abandoned me. So I was on my own with _James_.

What were we supposed to say to each other?

I still didn't like him because of his little 'lowly sixth year' comment. Is it my fault he happened to be a year older than me? Not even that. Probably a couple of months.

Still, I had to say something. Did I mention I hate silence? It bugs me.

"So, erm, what are you doing when you leave school?" I asked. I'd debated with myself for a while whether to talk to him or not, but finally I decided to, just be nice.

"I dunno," he shrugged, not looking that bothered.

Fine. I'd tried.

We went back to the silence. Then-

"You know what you want to do yet?" he asked, after a moment. He didn't look like he cared or anything, but then again I didn't really care when I'd asked him.

But of course I knew what I wanted to do.

"Oh. I want to work at the Ministry. In that section where you help with Charms."

"Really?" For some reason he looked surprised.

Did he think I was thick or something?

I could work for the Ministry. It's what I'd always wanted to do.

Then I remembered it wasn't, exactly.

I want to be something different practically every day.

"Well, before that I just wanted to do muggle jobs," I said thoughtfully. "Like, last year I wanted to work in a beauty parlor. But before that I wanted to be a primary school teacher. Oh, and before that I wanted to be an entertainer on a cruise ship. And I wanted to do nail art. There was also my whole actress/singer phase, but I think every girl goes through that, doesn't she?"

He looked a bit clueless about that, but laughed.

"Wow. You sure are ambitious."

Yep.

I smiled at him, and then looked up when Sirius returned with the drinks.

Okay, so maybe he'd called me and teased me, but. . . maybe James isn't that bad. Besides, if I'm gonna be dating Sirius, I have to get along with his friends don't I?

_**James' POV**_

Over the next few days, Sirius got closer to Lily.

But the weird thing was. . . so did I.

Not in the way Sirius was or anything – nuh uh.

No, I just got to know her a bit more. We're always teasing each other, but she's okay.

So are Tess and Helen.

"-So tonight me, Sirius and Peter will just come and meet you in the Shack as usual, but then we'll-"

"Shhh... okay," Remus nodded. We were on our way to the Common Room, having just returned from a detention.

Though I don't think accidentally-on-purpose setting your teacher's chair on fire is really worth a detention. That's harsh.

"Hey, how was it?" Sirius asked when we walked up towards his seat near the fire. He was sitting with Lily, Peter, Tess and Helen.

This was a bit of a surprise.

We'd become friends yeah, but we didn't all hang around together that much. We were still in different years.

"The detention? Alright, I s'pose..." Remus replied. "I could have been doing better things with my time, but still."

"Well, that's because you're naughty boys," Helen teased. "What did you do, again?"

"Accidentally set McGonagall's chair on fire," I said.

Lily turned and smiled at me. "Sure it was accidental."

Well of course it was.

"Right! I'm glad you agree. It was funny though... you should have been there."

"And risked dying in the flames? Yeah, hilarious," Lily giggled.

"You wouldn't have died," Sirius said.

"Exactly. No matter how much I would have wanted you to, you wouldn't have died," I teased, putting a hand on her head and messing her hair up.

I've found out she really cherishes her hair. It has to be perfect all the time. Ha.

"Ja-ames!" she whined, getting me the reaction I wanted. "God, not everyone wants their hair to be as all over the place as yours!"

The cheek of her.

"Eugh!" I cried, looking at my hand in mock disgust. "When's the last time you washed your hair Lily?"

Like I said, she loves her hair. So that didn't go down well.

"Leave her alone," Sirius grinned at me, while Lily just scowled.

What? Hadn't she started it?

I shrugged and sank into an armchair in front of the fire.

"You're such an idiot," Lily said, inspecting her manicured nails.

"And you're such a brat," I replied matter-of-factly.

I told you we've become closer.

A couple of days ago we'd have actually meant those things. Well, meant them nastily. She is a brat. But in the nicest possible way, of course.


	5. 5

'ello readers.

yawns I'm knackered, I hope you know. But. . . LoL, I didn't have to write this out or anything, just copy and paste from my other document. Still! Just thought I'd let you all know.

Anywho.

Thanks for reviewing. Luv ya.

And. . . go on. . . do it agen?

Cheers, mates.

Lauren.

_**Lily's POV **_

Okay. I'm just gonna let my mind wander.

I remembered something James had said a couple of days ago. . . Something about me not caring about my schoolwork, just caring about my appearance. I can't remember his exact words, but he's always saying stuff like that. And it's _so_ not true!

I was really trying. I sat there for so long, staring at the sheet with instructions on that I could have burnt holes in the parchment with my eyes. And I really didn't want any help. I had to learn this. I had my exams soon.

Then again, if I learn it the wrong way because I'm just being too stubborn to ask someone to help, then that won't help me at all, I guess. . .

"Helen?" I whispered.

We were in Transfiguration. And it's so _ha-ard_.

That's it. I give up, I give up, I give up, I-

"What Lil?"

"What do you do after you've-?"

"A problem, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked, in that sarcastic way teachers always talk when they _know_ that there's a problem. Or you're just talking. But I _wasn't_ just talking!

She was staring at me intently. Well, looking down her nose at me, intently.

Don't even dare give me a detention. I'm trying so, _so_ hard here!

"Um. . . well, you see-" A knock at the door cut me off.

Phew.

I know she doesn't like me. Just because I suck at her stupid subject. That's not my fault.

I do try. . . and I think it over and all but. . . it's just hard for some people!

I sighed and looked towards the door. I was a little surprised to see James there.

No. _Very_ surprised to see James there.

"Hey Professor, there's an emergency Quidditch meeting, so we need Bennitt," James said casually, stepping into the room.

McGonagall was still at my desk, but turned away to look at James suspiciously. "And why on earth would there be an emergency Quidditch meeting during class time?"

James shrugged. "I dunno. Something to with. . . something. I'm not really sure Professor, can we just have Bennitt please?"

I glanced to the front of the class, where Liam Bennitt was already getting his things together.

Why didn't I join the Quidditch team? It'd get me out of classes like these.

Oh yeah. _Because I can't fly. _

What, am I useless at everything?

James caught my eye then, and he smiled.

"Fine, fine. Bennitt, go," McGonagall sighed.

Not that it meant much, since Bennitt was pretty much already gone.

I smiled back at James, thankful that he'd gotten me off the hook with the Professor.

"_Now,_ Miss Evans, you were saying?"

Oh. Maybe not then.

"Erm, well, I was just asking Helen something... see, I don't really get this," I mumbled.

Way to state the obvious.

This was just great. So I was making a prat of myself in front of James, who would probably tease me about it for the rest of my life, and then he'd go tell Sirius.

See? _Nothing _good comes out of Transfiguration!

McGonagall sighed heavily, obviously annoyed with me. "Miss Evans, we've been over this dozens of times-"

"I know," I whined.

Well, I could hardly set off the waterworks in front of James and my entire class. So I just resorted to the next best thing. Whining. "And seriously, I get some of-"

"Oh, and Professor?" James interrupted. "I have to take Lily Evans too."

My head snapped towards him at this.

Huh?

"And why would that be?" McGonagall demanded.

"Dunno, miss. Headmaster's wishes. Prefect duties? I'm not sure," James raised his eyebrows innocently and shrugged, while McGonagall looked at him in a way that was obvious that she seriously doubted what he was saying was true.

And I was looking at him in the same way.

Not that I was going to say anything. Instead I jumped out of my seat and quickly jammed my books into my bag.

"Fine!" McGonagall moved away from desk.

Not looking too happy I might add, but after all, she couldn't go against the Headmaster's wishes.

"Make sure you find out your homework assignment, the pair of you!"

"Will do!" Bennitt said cheerfully, already on his way out of the room.

I followed him, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I did so.

I saw a few people throw dark glances at me on my way out. I think they guessed that I wasn't really called for Prefect duties. Why would just I be called? And why would James have only remembered when I was being lectured on stupid Transfiguration?

Very obvious.

I don't think the fact that I was now spending so much time with James Potter and Sirius Black helped either. Especially not with the female population of the class.

Still, that just added to my fun! Smiling sweetly, I carried on walking.

"So what're you gonna do with your free lesson?" James asked once we were walking down the corridor, the classroom door shut safely behind us.

He wasn't actually looking at me, but a small smile was playing on his lips.

"Free lesson?" I asked innocently. "You mean to tell me James Potter, that I'm not actually needed by the Headmaster?"

"Amazing, isn't it?" James said sarcastically. "I just thought you'd want out of that situation, but hey! I can always turn around and say there was some kind of mistake. That you weren't really nee-"

"Don't you dare."

James grinned. "Thought you might say something like that."

"But won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

He shrugged carelessly. "Who cares?" He suddenly grinned. "Besides! I'm Head Boy. I could need you for Prefect duties. They can't prove anything."

I guess. Just make sure _I_ don't get in trouble here.

"Well what is the Quidditch team needed for?" Bennitt asked, looking curiously towards James.

"I seriously don't know. But if Sirius has called it – and I'm not sure who called it – then it'll probably be something along the lines of us needing to celebrate before our next big games."

"That doesn't bother me," Bennitt replied, smiling.

"Wouldn't bother me either," I murmured, and then looked pleadingly at James. "Can I come as well? C'mon, I've no-"

"Aww, Lily I don't-"

"Please? I've got nothing else to do! C'mon James, _pleeeeeeease_?" I begged.

And who in the right mind could resist that?

Apparently not James.

He hesitated, and then held up his hands. "Fine, fine," he sighed. "Just don't blame me when-"

"I swear I won't blame you!" I assured, smiling brightly. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Well, I was happy. I'd just gotten out of Transfiguration and got to see my boyfriend and the Quidditch team train. Or whatever they do.

Not bad.

_**James' POV **_

Whoa, okay.

I was standing in the middle of the hallway with my best friend's girlfriend in my arms, having her just thrown herself at me.

Mmm. Does that sound a tiny bit misleading?

No, it was all perfectly innocent. Though I don't see why she's making such a big deal. I've done worse than break someone out of Transfiguration. Sheesh.

Still, I wasn't exactly complaining, I guess.

Lily's sweet. And cute. Who else could have done that whole, "_Pleeeeeeease_?" thing without looking pathetic? And she's smart as well, no matter what McGona–

_Whoa_. None of this was to be taken the wrong way, of course. Lily was with Sirius. _Sirius_. Besides, I was just getting to know her as a friend.

"So I can come?" Lily asked again.

"You can come," I confirmed, sighing.

Well, I had just removed her from her lesson. What else would she have done?

"Ooh, thank you!" Lily squealed.

She clapped her hands and sort of pivoted on the spot with a toss of her hair, then smiled happily and started striding towards the door that would lead it to the Quidditch pitch, leaving me and Liam Bennitt stood watching her go.

"What?" I cried, when Bennitt looked at me pointedly, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, holding up his hands. "I didn't say a thing."

"No, but you implied it..." I said, setting off after Lily.

"How can I imply if I didn't say anything?" Bennitt asked, grinning, as he walked alongside me.


	6. 6

Eeeee, you're all so great! LoL. Excuse me, just happy today.

I feel. . . _Christmassy. _avoids odd looks

Yeah, yeah. I know. I dunno why either. I just do.

Anywho! Got a looooong chapter for you all.

So! You know what to do.

points to review button

LoL. Shameless, I know.

Lauren.

James's POV 

"Lily?!" Sirius cried.

Ah. See, I was waiting for that reaction.

"Hi!" Lily replied casually, smiling her pleasant little smile that hardly ever left her face.

Oh. Except for when she was in Transfiguration.

I swear, _how_ can she hate that subject? After everything it's taught us! Okay, maybe it's not taught _her_ much, but whoever invented Transfiguration should be honoured.

Well, they probably already are, but you get what I'm saying.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

I saw that the other members of the team were wondering the same thing.

"I got her out of Transfiguration," I answered for Lily, sitting down on a bench and beginning to polish my broom. We were outside on the Quidditch pitch, and the Gryffindor Quidditch members were slowly gathering.

"Oh yeah. . . You're not the biggest Transfiguration fan, are you?" Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around Lily and kissing the top of her head.

Ugh. For some reason I did _not_ like that. So I went back to polishing my broom, even if it was a little more roughly than I intended.

Why the hell had I got her out of Transfiguration? I mean, what was I hoping to achieve because of that? All I'd done was increase my chances of getting detention.

Not that I cared much about detention. But still.

I was risking getting detention for a spoilt, selfish, stuck up brat, who at this moment was all over my best friend.

Wasn't I supposed to protect my friends from people like that?

Then again, hadn't I just described her as cute, sweet and smart?

Urgh. Okay, I'm confused. And frustrated.

And hoping to God that Sirius will let go of Lily some time soon.

_**Lily's POV **_

I _love_ Sirius to pieces.

And I'll have to thank James again later. He really is sweet, no matter what I first thought.

Even is he was a bit distant at that emergency Quidditch meeting.

I never did find out what that was about. I wasn't paying much attention. Well, to what they were talking about. I _was_ paying a lot of attention to Sirius.

"I still can't believe you got out of Transfiguration," Tess sighed, throwing an arm load of books onto her bed and picking up a hairbrush. "And then got to go watch _James Potter_ train!"

I glanced at her. "The _Quidditch team _train," I corrected her. "Besides. They didn't train. They talked."

"Fine!" Tess grinned. "You got to watch _James Potter_ talk."

Helen giggled from her bed, where she was sat cross legged and writing on a piece of parchment. "Yes, James Potter talking. Really great," she rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"You like James?" I asked Tess in surprise.

I didn't know that.

"Like James?" Tess repeated, trying to hide a smile. "No. . . Not much. A tiny bit. Well, a bit. Quite a bit. Okay, a lot. Ooh, he's_ perfect_!"

Were we talking about the same James Potter here?

Sure, he was nice. He was an angel actually, he saved me from the torture of Transfiguration.

But... perfect?

"You think so?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Ye-eah!" Tess exclaimed.

Wow. She really did like him.

Helen was overcome by a fit of giggles, staring at Tess and shaking her head.

"So. . . wow Tessy!" I laughed. I didn't quite know what to say. I mean. . . I really had no idea.

_**Sirius' POV **_

"What's up?" I asked James as soon as we got into our dorm.

There's something that comes out of 12 years of friendship. And that's the fact that you know when something is wrong.

"Nothing's up," James replied, shrugging and tossing his broom on the floor next to his bed.

"Uh-huh. And Filch just told me he's thinking of honouring me for my behavior," I said sarcastically. "C'mon, what's the matter? You've been weird all day!"

"I have not!" James cried, looking annoyed.

Yeah. Sure. You're just proving it now, mate.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. "Fine," I said, in a voice that I knew would just annoy him even more. That's another thing that comes out of 12 years of friendship. You know each other way too much.

"Look, nothing's the matter okay? Drop it. I'm just tired."

I looked at him blankly. It was half past three in the afternoon.

"Tired?"

"Yes. I dunno. . . maybe I've had too many late nights or something."

Oh please. That was the lamest excuse ever. James Potter and too many late nights?

The boy was like me! Practically nocturnal.

_**Lily POV **_

"I didn't know you liked James..." I said thoughtfully.

"Well... I do!" Tess replied cheerfully. We were getting ready to go down to dinner, Helen already waiting impatiently at the door of our dorm for us.

"Since when?"

I mean. . . I dunno. I thought she'd have told me, at least. . .

Tess shrugged, putting on some mascara. "I dunno. . . Not long. I've only just realized today how gorgeous he is. . . I mean, when-"

"Okay, okay," I interrupted, laughing. "That was a dumb question. The point is you like him."

"Yep!" Tess said happily, starting to walk towards Helen. "And you know what the good thing about you going out with Sirius is?"

I could guess.

"You get to set me up with James!"

I groaned.

"Tess. . . I-"

"Oh Lily, pleeeeease?" she whined.

Great. She was using my own personal weapon against me.

"Tess," Helen sighed. She shook her head, looking amused.

"What? Look, who was there for you when you broke your ankle?" Tess demanded, her hands flying to her hips.

That was two years ago. She's gonna hold that against me forever, isn't she?

"I know but-"

"Who always helps you out with your homework? Who stuck up for you when you had that huge fight with Kimberly? Who-?"

"Okay, point taken," I said, defeated.

_**James' POV **_

Jesus. All Sirius went on about was something bothering me.

_Nothing_ was wrong!

So I wasn't really that bothered about needing a new Beater. Normally I would have been, but like I told Sirius; I was tired.

Exactly.

Well. Not just that.

This new Lord What-ya-ma-call-it guy was beginning to scare people. Not that many people, he still wasn't that big.

But I'd been warned ages ago that I might be in danger. I'm not sure why, because Dumbledore told my parents and they seemed to think it was best I didn't know.

What am I? Five?

But whatever the reason, I was in danger because of him.

"Is it about that You-Know-Who person?" Sirius asked, as the Marauders walked down to dinner.

I made a noise of frustration. I was mainly annoyed that he knew me so well, but whatever.

"No!" I said.

We all went down to dinner and sat in our usual seats at the table.

Which meant sitting opposite Lorredana and her friends.

Wonderful. So now I _finally_ got to find out what was going on with Martine or whoever! Highlight of my week, that is.

And there was Lily and her gang sitting a little further down the table. But she didn't notice us, thank God.

"So..." Lorredana smiled, looking between me and Sirius. She must have guessed something was wrong, as we weren't really talking much, which was unusual for us.

"What's up with the Marauders?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

I sighed.

Sometimes she just wants to know too much.

"Nothing is up with the Marauders," I muttered. "Okay?"

This caused both of her eyebrows to raise. "Okaaaaay..." she grinned. "Then what's up with Jamesie?"

I set my jaw.

What is it with the name Jamesie? I mean. . . seriously?

I glared at her. And she took the hint.

"Erm. . . right. So. . . Sirius!" she smiled, turning to him.

Sirius smiled back. "Yeah?"

"You're going out with some girl in sixth year, aren't you?" Lorredana cocked her head to one side, looking at him intently.

Was wondering when she was gonna ask about that.

"I am," Sirius replied, quite simply.

"Hmm..." was all Lorredana murmured. She turned to one of her friends (Tamzin, was it?) "Sirius Black. . ." she said, sounding quite amused. Then she looked back at him, smiling slightly. "So. You're totally off the market then?"

Oh please. I rolled my eyes, digging my fork into my food.

Sirius however, didn't seem the least bit fazed. "Sure am," he grinned.

Lorredana did that little shrug thing again. "Oh well. What's she called again?"

"She's called. . . Lily!" Sirius grabbed someone's wrist, which was walking past our table, and grabbed them towards us.

"Umm. . . hi," Lily smiled, laughing a little at Sirius.

"Hey Lils," Remus smiled.

Lily glanced quickly over her shoulder towards Tess and Helen, who nodded and walked over to some sixth year Hufflepuffs.

"Ooh," Lorredana nodded. "So _you're_ Lily. Yeah, I've seen you around. Hi!"

"Hey," Lily replied.

"I'm Lorredana by the way. Lorredana Carbanaderna."

Yep. Seriously. That's her name. No joke.

Lily smiled and nodded. I think she already knew this little piece of information.

"And this is Martine. . ." Lorredana started pointing out her friends. I rolled my eyes again, doubting that the reason Sirius had dragged her over was to meet Lorredana and co. ". . . Tamzin. . ."

"So Lil," Sirius interrupted, making Lorredana sigh. He suddenly dropped his voice to a whisper. "You ever been in the Shrieking Shack at night?"

Lily looked at him, confused. "No. . . I've never been in the Shrieking Shack _at all_. It's creepy. And haunted."

"It's not haunted," I said, then decided to shut up. I didn't want to drop Remus in it, after all.

"It is-" Lily started, but Sirius cut her off.

"It's not. But it's fun. C'mon, we can all go! Tonight. You, me, James-"

Excuse me? When did I come into to this?

I looked at him and shrugged. "Okay," I agreed. Then I smiled at Lorredana. "But Laurie's gotta come too."

Lorredana rolled her eyes a little at her nickname - she hates it. Very proud of the name Lorredana Carwhateverner, she is. Even though I can't pronounce it to save my life - but she seemed pretty happy to be invited.

"Great," she grinned.

Lily frowned a little bit. "Lorredana?" she repeated.

What was that in her voice? Disappointment?

Did she not like Laurie or something? A little intimidated by her?

Well, _ha._

Or relief?

Yeah, maybe she was just glad other people were going to the Shrieking Shack. More protection from the big bad ghosts.

Wimp.

She cast another quick glance in the direction of Tess and Helen again, then sighed slightly.

"Okay," she said, smiling a second later. "When?"


	7. 7

Only here a sec! Ta for the reviews, and please do it again, and whatnot. LoL.

_**Lily's POV **_

Ah. So if James invited Lorredana, he obviously likes Lorredana.

Which means he _doesn't_ like Tess.

I sighed and glanced over towards Tess, who was talking to some Hufflepuffs.

Well, I've got to go with the Marauders, of course. I wanna check out the Shrieking Shack! But. . . oh, I'll just have to tell Tess later.

I agreed to go, then left to join my friends.

"What did he say, what did he say?" Tess asked, as soon as I walked up to her.

I bit my lip. "Erm. . . he sorta asked Lorredana out," I replied.

"Lorredana?" Tess shook her head. Helen said the password once we reached the Portrait Hole, and we walked into the Common Room. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Sorry," I sighed, looking at her sympathetically.

She sighed too, looking thoughtful. Then after a few minutes she shrugged. "Never mind!" she said cheerfully, walking towards some other of our friends, looking quite happy.

I laughed. Honestly, the saying '_Young hearts heal fast'_ was based on her.

Still, even this was a little weird. A few hours ago she couldn't stop talking about him and now she didn't care at all?

I didn't dwell on it though. I had other things to think about.

I mean, the Shrieking Shack is haunted by evil, evil ghosts. It's just something people know. Even Dumbledore believes it.

And I'd agreed to go there for a 'visit'.

I must be off my head.

But. I was going. I'd already said I would. Besides, it might be fun. And it'll be a good story to tell anyway.

I told Helen I'd see her later and ran up to my dorm. What were you supposed to wear to go to a haunted house?

I had no idea. But I'm sure I'll live.

Well, I'm sure I'll live until I get into the shack. From then onwards, I don't know what'll happen.

It was weird the boys were so sure it wasn't haunted though. Of course it's haunted. _Everyone_ knows that.

A few hours later, we were in the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius and James had flat out refused to let me and Lorredana know how we got in there, so we were magically blindfolded.

Nice, huh?

Remus and Peter were apparently in detention. And they said something about, "Some secrets just have to be kept."

Whatever. It was still a bit of a surprise when the blindfolds came off. I don't know what room we were in but. . . it looked as if someone had let some wild animal loose in there just before us.

I knew it was haunted! Only those evil spirits would be able to do that.

"So this is the Shrieking Shack, huh?" Lorredana asked, looking around slowly. A smile was creeping onto her lips. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah. Interesting. It's a bit of a mess but. . ." Lorredana trailed off and shrugged.

I understood what she meant.

We were in the one place students were banned from going. Were too afraid to go. And that's what makes it exciting, right? It's just one of those things.

"Yeah," I agreed. It was a mess. I'd just walked back into a table, and now the back on my black pants were covered in dust.

Ugh.

I'd decided just to dress down. I still looked good (What? I _did!_ And it still took me forever to get ready, so I should HOPE I did) with what I was wearing though. I'd put on these slightly baggy black pants that were really nice fitting around my bum though, and this black tank top.

I'm not usually one for black, but it worked. I'm sort of glad now as well since this place is such a dump.

The others are dressed the same as well. No robes, just casual stuff.

"So why'd you ever come in this place?" I asked, looking around at the battered room again.

Sirius glanced side-long ways at James. "We-ell. . . We come here quite often, don't we James?"

"Hmm, I'd say," James replied, smirking. "About. . . hmm. . . once a month, I'd say?"

"I'd say that's about right," Sirius nodded.

I looked at them strangely. I don't get why they were humouring us, but they were.

"Uh-huh. . ." Lorredana replied, looking at them sceptically. "I'll just agree with you there. What do you do here then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Run wild?" James said.

Well from the look of this place, they certainly did.

Anyway, whatever the state of the Shrieking Shack was, we hadn't come here to stand around.

I hope.

"And so they were trapped. . . All four of them, no food, no water, no way out. Martin didn't come back. They were stuck there, miles under ground. Not fun anymore. Rats. . . in-"

"Ugh, no! James, stop it," Lorredana said firmly, shuddering.

I felt like shuddering myself. We'd found this room upstairs, and half of the floor had fallen through. Seriously scary.

But Sirius and James had decided it was safe enough, so we all sat around it, our legs dangling down into the room below us.

Okay, so not the smartest thing to do.

But when Sirius blew out the candles (they were magically lighted. But who had put the candles there? Ghosts, that's who. Evil ghosts) and James threw us some blankets and lit his wand underneath his chin, it created the perfect place to freak each other out with stories.

Come on, haunted house and all that?

The thing was, James and Sirius' stories all seemed to include four people - two girls and two boys - who went somewhere for a joke, a night out. And then were trapped, and slowly died. Or something like that. Sometimes they threw in a ghost or some horrible creature.

"So they just sat there. ." James continued in his spooky voice, the light from his wand giving him a halo and making horrible shadows on his face. "They were hungry, they had no energy. So they just sat there, the four of them, waiting. . But nobody knew they were there. . Who would have gone into the woods and checked that underground shaft when the teenagers went missing? Nobody ever went there. ."

I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. I know they were doing it on purpose, but. . . Geez, they were hitting close to home.

"But then there were the footsteps. Not Martin's footsteps. They were light. No, these footsteps. . . these were heavy, and shuffling. And it wasn't coming from above. It was in there. The person who the footsteps belonged to. . was in there with them."

Why'd he have to make his voice so creepy? Stupid James Potter.

I could see Sirius about to burst out laughing, but then something else caught my attention. It caught Lorredana's as well.

"What's that sound?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Ooh! It's the scary footstep person from James' wonderful story," Sirius teased, swinging his legs.

"No, seriously," Lorredana insisted.

I strained my ears, trying to hear whatever she could.

Oh yeah. Footsteps.

"If you two have planned this-" I started to say heatedly, but James cut me off.

"We've not done anything," he said, looking confused. He'd pulled his wand out from under his chin, so the shadows were now playing all over the wall.

Lorredana jumped up, shrugging her blanket off her. "Then what is it?" she demanded. "Sirius. Lights on. Now!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. With a flick of his wand, the candles were re-lit.

"Happy now, Miss Carlalalada?" he asked, looking at her pointedly.

"Someone's in here!" she cried.

She was right. The footsteps were definitely getting louder.

James glanced at Sirius. "Well. . ."

"Well what? D'you know who it is?" I demanded.

I sorta hope they do, actually. If it's a teacher. . . whoa. Big trouble.

"No. I swear, I don't. I was just gonna say. ." Sirius shrugged. "You got your cloak?"

Cloak? What cl-oh, he was looking at James.

James nodded slowly, and pulled something out from a corner. A. . wow! James has an invisibility cloak.

Well. I'm impressed.

"It won't fit four," he warned.

"I know, I know. Throw it over you and Lorredana. Lils, c'mon." Sirius grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards a huge, scratched wardrobe, but Lorredana hesitated.

"Erm. . but-"

"Look, you can worry about your hair or whatever later," James sighed, throwing the silvery material over her and himself.

"I wasn't worried about my hair," Lorredana snapped, even though I couldn't see her or James anymore. "I was just about to say, you let me fall down that hole and you're a dead m-"

"I won't let you fall down the damn hole," James hissed, before Sirius pulled me into the wardrobe.

Hmm. I think that James doesn't really like Lorredana that much.

I would have been happy to tell Tess that, but apparently she doesn't care. Honestly that girl is weird.

"So who do you think it is?" I whispered to Sirius, when he'd pulled the door shut.

In the darkness, a vague outline of Sirius shrugged. "No idea. I just hope it's not - o-o-o-ouch!" he suddenly exclaimed as there was a dull thud, trying to keep from shouting.

"Shhh!" I whispered, trying not to laugh.

He'd obviously kicked the wall of the wardrobe or something, since now he was sort of bouncing on the spot and trying to keep quiet.

"I can't," he murmured. "Is this thing made of steel?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Then why the hell did you kick it, you idiot? Never mind, we have to shut up."

"Okay," he replied.

And then he kissed me.

I love it when he kisses me. I _love_ him.

But I nearly died when the door of the wardrobe was pulled open.

"You know, if I were a teacher or someone, it wouldn't be hard to find you," Remus grinned.

I smiled in relief. Was he trying to give me a heart attack?

I stepped out of the wardrobe and saw James appear from thin air, looking quite annoyed. Lorredana appeared a second later.

"Jesus Moony," Sirius laughed. "When did you turn up?"

"A few minutes ago. Peter's downstairs somewhere," Remus replied.

"So I take it detentions over?" Lorredana said, eyeing the hole in the floor again.

"Yep. Had to sort out the potions ingredients."

"That doesn't sound too bad," James said.

Remus shook his head slowly. "It was. I'm just gonna say it was disgusting and leave at that. I don't need the memories, thanks."

_**James' POV **_

Okay. Deep breath. I refuse to scream.

Why on earth did I invite Lorredana? What in the world possessed me to do that?

Well maybe it's not all her fault.

Yeah.

Yeah, it's Evans' fault.

Why?

Just. . because. Because she's so annoying. Because she's stuck up. Because she's selfish. Because she's way too into the way she looks. Because. . .

Because she's so bloody perfect. Because she's so sweet and beautiful and smart. Because she's the one person who's off limits.

Because she chose Sirius.

Urgh! I don't need to scream anymore. I need to kick something.

And Lorredana's the closest thing, since we're both under this stupid cloak.

No, that's not fair. I've not ever had to resort to violence before. Not even with Snape, surprisingly enough.

Snape. Yeah, blame it on Snape. That's why you do with everything else.

But if that's Snape walking around, I will hurt him. A lot.

And it's not as if he'd have much trouble finding us. I think Sirius might have just kicked the wardrobe. Or punched it. There was just a dull thump.

I glanced towards the doorway as a shadow cast across it. Lorredana noticed it too. "Oh my-"

"Shh," I whispered. "Don't say anything."

But it turned out to be Remus. He didn't see us, since we were under the cloak, but I think he guessed we were there because he glanced around a lot.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, beginning to pull the cloak off me.

Remus grinned. "I knew you were someone around." Then he pulled the door of the wardrobe open to reveal Sirius and Lily snogging each other as I yanked the cloak off my head. "You know, if I were a teacher or someone, it wouldn't be hard to find you," he said.

I don't remember much of what happened after that.

Call me a moody sod all you want, but I just wanted to go.

"Damn it James!" Sirius exclaimed, the minute we'd reached our dorm and he'd slammed the door shut.

I saw Peter flinch slightly and Remus roll his eyes.

"What?" I snapped, falling back onto my bed and glaring at the ceiling.

"_What?_ You, that's what! What's happened? You're fine one minute and then the next you're not talking to anyone and demanding to leave!"

"I wanted to go," I said simply.

So I knew I was being annoying. And it wasn't his fault, I was just taking it on him. But. . .

"Well couldn't you have just said that? Did you have to shun everyone?" he muttered. "And what's you problem with Lily, can I just ask?"

I frowned slightly, propping myself up on my elbows and staring at him.

Where was I supposed to start with that one?

"I don't have a problem with Lily. ." I said slowly, hearing myself how unconvincing that sounded.

"Oh please. You've not liked her since day one."

"That's not-"

"You could at least just try Prongs. I've not liked some of your girlfriends, but did I show them? No. Why? Because you're my best friend," he retorted.

He had to say that, didn't he?

I shot him a dark look and flung myself back onto the bed.

"So go on Jamie boy, you tell me. C'mon, I'm listening," Sirius continued.

"Sirius, just leave it," I said quietly.

"No. You tell me why you dislike her so much you-"

"Okay. Okay!" I shot right up in my bed again, glaring at him.

"I don't dislike her! No. No, I like her. I like her a _lot_. In fact, I like her _so_ much that whenever I'm around her I can't believe that she's with you! That you got her. And no matter how much I try to convince myself that I hate her, it doesn't come true! Yeah, that's my problem! _That_ what you wanna hear, huh?"


	8. 8

LoL! Aww, I do use cliffies quite a lot, I admit.

Not so much on this one, but on Tell me what you think, to those of you who know what that is.

Anyway! Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chappie.

James's POV

Oh God, I didn't just say that.

I _knew_ Sirius would do this. I _knew_ he'd push so much that I'd eventually tell him.

And now he was just staring at me, trying to work out if I was being sarcastic or not.

There was a long pause, during which Remus and Peter stared from me to Sirius, waiting for someone to say something.

"_What_?" Sirius finally breathed.

I sighed.

Wonderful. Now I had to elaborate.

"Nothing," I replied dully. "Just. . . forget it. I didn't say a thing."

"Did you mean that?" he asked, looking shocked.

Obviously.

"No."

"Yes you did."

Then why did he ask?

Ugh. I hate fighting with Sirius. But I really, never thought I'd see the day when we'd fight over a girl. We're practically brothers, we're that close.

Yet, here we were.

"You seriously feel that way?"

"No. I was. . . over exaggerating," I lied.

"So, you hate her?"

Way to dig myself into a hole.

"Yes. No. I don't know!"

_**Sirius' POV **_

Oh Merlin. Everything just got confusing.

I _so_ thought he hated her. That he was just ignoring her, being nasty. But. . . he wasn't.

So James liked Lily. . . while _I_ liked Lily.

And sure, Lily was with me. But this meant I had to look at how much I really did like Lily.

Didn't I?

Or maybe. . . I don't know. I could kill James.

"Look, tell me straight," I sighed. "Did you mean that or were you just trying to get me to shut up?"

Might as well find out if he meant it. Otherwise, I'd be stressing over nothing.

"Er. . . you know, let's just forget it," James replied. "I mean, it's not going to make any difference-"

"No, it's going to make a difference all right. Tell me."

"Sirius, uh, maybe-" Remus started to speak up, but I cut him off.

This was between me and James.

"James!"

He sighed loudly, avoiding my eyes. "Yes. Yeah, it was true."

"Does she know?"

James' eyes suddenly locked on mine. "You dare-" he cried, but I shook my head and groaned.

"This is. . ." I shook my head again, sinking into a chair in one corner of the dorm.

"Not good?" Peter suggested.

_**Lily's POV **_

We left the Shack quite soon after Remus and Peter turned up.

James wanted to go. Maybe he was worried about somebody actually catching us in the Shrieking Shack, I dunno. He was a little distant. No, very distant, actually. That boy needs to control his mood swings.

"You have fun?" Tess asked when I went back to my dorm. She was lay on her bed, a magazine in front of her.

"Yeah, it was okay," I replied.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic. Lorredana that bad, huh?"

"Lorredana? No, she was okay," I shrugged, kicking my shoes off.

"Really?" Tess said, sounding quite disappointed.

Helen laughed, sitting up on her bed. "Lily! She wanted you to say she was awful. And that James absolutely hated her."

But I thought Tess didn't like James, anymore. . .

"Does he really like her?" Tess asked, abandoning her magazine.

"Like Lorredana? Nope. I don't think so anyway. Why? I thought you didn't care about him anymore?"

"No way! I just thought he was with that Laurie girl. But if he's not..." Tess shrugged and grinned. "Great!"

I giggled and shook my head. "You still want me to set you up with him?"

"Of course!"

_**James' POV **_

I didn't tell him. I didn't. He doesn't know, everything is fine, when I sit up again he'll tell me we have Quidditch practice tomorrow and that-

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

Remus and Peter had decided to go to bed, but I knew Remus wasn't asleep. And I knew Peter was, from the snores coming from his bed.

"What am I thinking?" I repeated, looking towards him.

He just nodded, looking at me intently.

I sighed. "I. . . don't know. How messed up this is. I'm not doing this just to get at you, you know."

"Well that never even entered my mind," Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're not Snape. You don't do things just to spite me." He hesitated. "I hope."

I forced a smile and went back to glaring at the ceiling. Don't ask why I was doing that. I felt like glaring at something and the ceiling was there.

"Look, it's not anything big," I said thoughtfully. God, I was lying. Or I was going to lie, I could tell. "It's not as if I love her or anything. I dunno, maybe this is just nature's way of telling me I need a girlfriend."

"You've lost me."

Eh, well. It doesn't take much.

"I mean. . . It doesn't matter. I. . . I'll get over her in a couple of days."

_**Sirius' POV **_

I don't think I actually went to sleep that night.

Well maybe I did, but it didn't feel like it. I just _thought_ all night.

"So did you work things out last night?" Peter yawned, the minute he'd woke up.

James shrugged, pulling on his robes. "Sure. There was nothing to work out. Everything's cool."

Yeah. Sure. Everything's cool.

Ptsh.

It's such a good thing Lily isn't in our year. If she was in our classes all day, I think that would have just caused more problems.

Wait, what am I talking about? James said he was 'going to get over her in a couple of days'.

You know what the confusing thing about that is? He doesn't just fancy her. Because he has to get over her. So that means he really does like her.

"You coming to breakfast?" Remus asked, opening the door.

"Yeah," I answered, slinging my bag over my shoulder. James and Peter followed us, and we walked down to the Common Room together.

Where Lily, Tess and Helen were sitting and talking.

Yeah. I should have expected that.

"Morning!" Lily smiled, the minute she saw me.

"Hey," I replied, smiling halfly. I started to walk towards her, then halfway there decided not to and stopped.

Well. This was awkward.

"Er, we're gonna go down to breakfast. I'll see you later, okay?" I said, deciding it was best just to get out of there.

But I don't know why. So what if James was behind me? He said he'd get over her. . .

"Okay," Lily agreed, walking the rest of the distance between us two.

Oh. She wanted me to kiss her.

I glanced quickly at James. Would that be like, rubbing it in?

Damn. Everything's all complicated.

"Yeah. . . 'Bye!" I smiled widely, and then practically sprinted out of the Common Room.


	9. 9

You people are so great. Hee. LoL Anywho, I'd give you all a reeeeeally long Author's Note, but. . . I'm knackered, and you probably don't read them anyway. Right?

Yeah, exactly.

So. . . 'till next time. . . Tuh ra!

_**Lily's POV **_

Huh.

Sirius has been avoiding me for the past three days. Ever since we went to the Shrieking Shack.

And you know what the worst part is?

I don't know why.

I mean, if we'd had some major fight or something, I could understand. But we've not, so I don't get it.

"Still not seen him?" Helen asked sympathetically.

I sighed dramatically and rolled over on my bed. "Nope."

"Well. . . maybe he's just busy," Tess suggested.

"Busy enough to look me straight in the eye in the corridor, sigh, then turn and drag James and Remus in the other direction?" I demanded.

That had got me so confused when he did that. He could at least talk to me!

"Uh. . ." Tess hesitated. "Maybe he remembered he had to do something?"

"Look," Helen said reasonably, closing the book she was reading. "Why don't you talk to him? Or if he won't talk to you, talk to one of his friends. Talk to Remus."

I smiled to myself, knowing what was coming next.

"Talk to James!" Tess exclaimed.

"Talk to James? I dunno. . ."

I don't have a problem with James anymore. He saved me from Transfiguration! But. . . I don't know.

"Why not? Find out what Sirius thinks. If anyone knows, it's going to be James. His _best friend_," Tess said pointedly.

Yeah. He was his best friend.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to James," I sighed, looking at my fingernails.

There was a silence then. A silence where I could just feel my friends staring at me.

"What?" I cried. "I said I'd talk to him!"

"Yes. And now is a good a time as any," Helen replied.

"You want me to talk to him now?"

"You want to find out why Sirius is avoiding you?"

Oh, fine. May as well get it over with.

"Alright, I'm going," I murmured, jumping up.

Quick glance in the mirror, and then I was out.

"Oh, and if you get chance, just happen to let slip that-" Tess started to call, just as the door was shutting.

I was wondering how long it'd take for her to actually say it.

I grinned and then started down the Common Room. When I spotted no Marauders in there, I guessed that they were either in their dorm or off in the castle somewhere.

Yeah. The _whoooole_ castle.

Still, that beat the boy's dorm. If Sirius was there, that would mean I'd have to talk to him.

But wouldn't Sirius be anywhere James would be?

Oh for God's sake, _walk._

I found Remus as soon as I stepped out of the Portrait Hole.

"Hey Lily," he smiled, shifting an arm load of books from arm to the other.

Remus Lupin? Reading?

No, let me re-phrase that. A Marauder? Reading?

"Hey Remus. Do you know where James is?"

Remus looked a little surprised by that. He probably thought I was going to ask for Sirius. "James?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Er. . . yeah. Library."

_**James' POV **_

My life is made up of many things. Quidditch, my friends, my family, school. . . I was Head Boy for God's sake. And. . . well, that's about it.

Okay. So maybe it wasn't made up of _many_ things. But I was trying to be thoughtful, and junk.

But the fact is, none of it seemed to _mean_ anything.

Because at that moment, the only thing I could think about, the only thing that seemed to MEAN something was. . . Lily. Yep. The girl I'd known existed for about a fortnight, and my best mate had claimed as his own.

Mm-hmm.

Lily. The only thing to mean something to me.

That sounds pathetic, doesn't it? Like one of those people in books who go around moping because they've fallen in love with heaven sent girl that didn't notice them.

Good God, my life was turning into a fairytale.

Good God, I used the word love!

I wasn't in love with her.

No I wasn't, no I wasn't, no I wasn't.

Like I told Sirius, I just need a few days to get over her. Yeah. I need to get over the lowly sixth year.

Exactly. So I'm just gonna sit here, looking for books on that spell Sirius mentioned that might be able to make Remus' transformations a little less painful, and not think about her.

_**Sirius' POV **_

James isn't over her.

I know he isn't. And it's not easy to avoid her. Mainly because she looks all hurt and confused. . .

_I'm_ all confused! But it's not my fault!

Geez. I'm avoiding her so things aren't bad between me and James, but things are bad anyway. Well, not bad but. . . uncomfortable.

Yeah. Uncomfortable.

Okay. All I had to do was look at the problem, and come up with possible solutions. Then decide on the best one. That's what we'd been told to do in. . . Some subject. Whatever it was.

Oh, forget it. Lily wasn't a potion that had gone wrong.

But James really, _really_ liked her. The way he looks at her, more than any girl I think he's ever liked.

Which is weird since he isn't going out with her, but never mind.

Well, just saying I broke up with Lily. . . that didn't mean she'd go with him did it? No. But if I didn't break up with her, everything would still be uncomfortable.

Alright. . . well, did I seriously see me and Lily being together for the rest of our lives?

Nope. But then again, me and a long term commitment? Yeah, right. I'm 17 years old, gimme a break.

So did that mean I ended it with her?

See! I told you I was confused.

"Hey," Remus said, entering the dorm.

"Hi," I replied, barely looking up.

"Has Lily been in here?"

That made me look up.

"Lily? No. Why?"

"'Cause she was just looking for James."

_**Lily's POV **_

I slowly made my way to the Library. It wasn't as if I was in some huge rush to get there, after all.

But still, my feet somehow got me there quicker than I would have liked.

Sighing, I glanced around the Library. There were two first years, looking slightly annoyed as they looked through books and hurriedly made notes. A group of fifth years, who I guess were supposed to be doing homework. But they were talking and giggling quietly more than paying attention to their books. Several other people as well, but I spotted who I was looking for.

James was sat in a corner, looking thoughtful and scanning through a book.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, sitting right in front of him.

"Lily!" he cried, looking at me in shock.

That was the only word for it; shock. Not surprise, not wonder. . . shock. As if he either couldn't believe I was in a Library, or he really, really didn't want to see me.

_**James' POV **_

No.

No, no, no.

_No, no, no. _

You know, no is a weird word. I mean, two letters that have probably ruined people's dreams over and over. . .

"Yeah. Me," Lily said, frowning slightly.

Aww. She has the cutest little face when she fr-

No, no, no!

Urgh. Lily! Go _away._

"Sorry, you surprised me. Er. . . Why are you here?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh. Well, I wanted to ask you something," Lily said slowly.

"Ask me something?"

"Yes." She hesitated for a moment then sighed and let her elbows fall to the table, resting her head on her hands. "Do you know what's up with Sirius?"

Oh. Well, wasn't expecting that one.

"Do you?" she repeated, looking at me pleadingly. "Please James?"

I paused. Why is it me who has to answer that?

"Well. . . no," I lied.

What else could I say?

"Yes you do!" She cried at me in a hiss.

"Okay. . . I guess I do," I sighed.

"Well? Do you mind letting me in on this little secret?" She pouted.

Oh God. Why me?

"Erm. . ."

"_Pleeeeeease_ James?" She pleaded again with that face.

And there she goes with that thing again. That should be made illegal. And I wish she'd stop looking at me like that, it's not fair.

"Oh, fine. You see. . ." Lie! _Lie, lie, lie!_ "I don't know what to tell you."

"Why?" Lily bit her lip. "Is it really, really bad? Does he hate me? Lea-"

"No. I don't know what to tell you, because there's _nothing_ to tell you. There's nothing going on, he's just busy."

Lily just shook her head impatiently. "You're lying!"

Well I know that. Wasn't news to me.

"Why would I be lying?" I demanded.

"Lily!" Sirius suddenly appeared in the Library, not looking at all surprised to see Lily there.

"Oh, you talking to me now?" she said coldly.

"Look, we really have to talk," he sighed.

I stared at him. No way was he going to tell her!


	10. 10

Hehe. So someone actually reads these things. Woo! LoL.

I have school tomorrow. . . Ugh. NOT happy.

Still. Here y'are. Another chapter.

Lily's POV 

It's not fair. James wasn't going to tell me anything. I _knew_ I should have talked to Remus!

And he was lying. I knew he was. Because. . . well, because what he was saying wasn't the truth.

But, just as I was trying to think of what to say to him, someone else rushed over to us.

Sirius. No duh.

He looked a little out of breath, as if he had run here, and his hair was all over the place.

But Sirius - being Sirius - managed to look even more gorgeous. Gorgeous enough to make the stupid other girls in the stupid library turn their stupid heads.

"Look, we really have to talk," he sighed.

James was looking at him, waiting to see what he was going to say next.

"In private," Sirius added. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the library. "Come on."

_**Sirius' POV **_

I know what to do. It's not going to be easy, and she's going to hate me.

But either that, or everything will be awkward between me and James forever.

I don't need Lily, right? I mean, we'd break up eventually anyway. . . The sooner the better.

And it's not as if this will crush her. She'll get over it. Fall into James' open arms. . .

Hmm. That'll be great to witness, after all. My girlfriend - _ex-girlfriend, ex-girlfriend_ - falling for my best friend.

Oh, stop whining Black. It's not as if you love her. She's just another girl.

But James. . . Does James loves her?

Anyway. Like I said. I know what to do.

It'll make me seem really. . . I don't know. Not nice, to say the least. But hey! Maybe this way _she'll _finish with _me._

I led her out of the library, deciding just to go back to the Common Room to tell her.

No, that'd be too public.

Dorms.

My dorm?

But then she'd have to run through the Common Room. . . and she might be all crying, and stuff.

Or she might not. I don't think _that_ highly of myself. . . I just don't have a clue how she's going to react.

But yeah, I got an idea when she looked at these girls in the library who were shooting me glances. She looked all possessive and stuff. Maybe I got it wrong, but it gave me an idea at least.

So now. . . I glanced around the corridors, looking for people, as Lily sighed with irritation because I was dragging her behind me.

Aha! Lorredana and her friends. I made a sharp turn, so I could walk past them.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Just somewhere," I snapped, trying to sound impatient. Couldn't hurt to make her think I was a cruel git who had no feelings. "Is that okay with you, O great one?"

Lily glared at me. Well, that's. . . er. . .good.

There. All the way back to the Gryffindor tower I flirted with every girl I saw, and totally ignored Lily.

I just sort of dragged her behind me, acting annoyed.

_She_ really _was_ annoyed.

Poor thing. Urgh! I feel like scum.

She's gonna hate me. . . but I _like_ her! I still really like her.

Damn James. He owes me big time.

"Um. . . well, let's go up to your dorm," I suggested slowly.

Lily nodded and wrenched her arm out of my grip. She started to jog up the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. I sighed and followed her.

Tess and some other girl were in the dorm, but with one look from Lily they nodded and walked out, looking at us in wonder.

Lily sat on her bed, staring at me with those brilliant green eyes of hers narrowed, her arms folded. "Go on then. Shoot."

Oh Lord.

"Okay. . . er. . . Lily, I am so sorry," I sighed uncomfortably. I _was_ sorry. Sorry she was involved in this mess. It wasn't her fault. "And. . . I don't know, it's complicated."

She stared at me. Just stared at me. It's quite unnerving, that is.

"What's complicated?" she asked eventually.

Huh. Like I was about to go into detail about that.

"Erm. . . well, _I'm_ complicated," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "I just. . . I'm one of those people who can't stay in a relationship too long."

Lily shook her head. "Not even a few weeks?" she spat.

"No, I know," I mumbled. I can't _believe_ I'm doing this for James. "I. . . I get bored."

"Bored?" she suddenly cried, jumping up. "Bored? What, you need a new girl every fortnight?"

Oh-kay. Here we go.

"Look, Lils-"

"Don't you 'Lils' me! God, I can't believe you! I can't believe _me_!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, okay? It.. . . it's complicated!"

"Yeah, yeah, you've said!"

I sighed loudly, avoiding her eyes. This was so much more horrible than I thought it'd be.

"Urgh! I should have known better than to date a Marauder! I mean, with your stupid pranks and everything you probably tho-"

"What? No, no!" I shook my head furiously.

No way was I doing all this for her to hate James as well. "No. This isn't their fault. Only mine. They. . . James told me not to hurt you, actually. And I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Like I said. . ."

"You get bored," she mimicked. "Yeah, I got it."

I looked at her sadly as she turned on her heel, refusing to face me.

Great.


	11. 11

I'm. . . Not in a good mood. At all. I'm really depressed, actually.

But. . . Hmm. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed, still. I love reading them.

And – here's the next chapter. Yeah. Enjoy, and stuff.

_**James' POV **_

After Sirius dragged Lily out of the library, I decided I may as well leave. I'd only been in there to try and forget about her anyway, and that hadn't helped.

I walked slowly back to the Common Room, just. . . thinking.

Why did I fall for Lily? I hadn't even known her till a few weeks ago. . . well, not _personally_. She'd always been one of those people you saw around. The popular sixth year with the copper curls, which was never seen without a group of friends.

And then we met. And she's just so perfect. Not annoyingly perfect like those people who make you want to throw up, but. . . I don't know.

She has her flaws of course, but she still seems perfect.

"Hi," Peter greeted me, when I threw my bag onto the floor in front of a couch.

"Hey. You know where Sirius is?"

"Nope."

"I do," Remus said, walking up behind me. "He's with Lily."

"With Lily?" I repeated, but right on cue Sirius walked down the stairs leading to the girls dorms.

Not looking too good, I might add.

"Padf-?" I started, but he shook his head firmly.

"Forget it James. I broke up with her, she's all yours. You swoop in there and be her shoulder to cry on. I'll see you later," he muttered, walking straight up towards our dorm.

I sighed in frustration and threw myself back onto a couch. "Why did I open my big mouth?" I snapped.

Peter flinched, but Remus just looked thoughtful. "Well. . . don't you feel better?"

"Why would I feel better?"

"I don't know. It was either you let Sirius know how you felt, or you just had to act as if nothing was happening."

"Yeah. _But_. Now Sirius is upset, Lily is upset, and I'm not the happiest of people either!"

Lily's POV 

I _knew_ something was going on!

Argh! I _hate_ that Sirius Black.

Oh, but I shouldn't really. After all, it's 'complicated'.

Did he seriously think that'd help? Stupid lines!

Phew, okay. I need to calm down. Or scream into a pillow.

I'm not upset. I'm. . . angry. He gets bored. Ugh.

"What happened?" Tess asked sympathetically, entering the dorm again. Helen followed her.

"I now hate the Marauders, that's what happened," I replied.

Helen sighed and sat down next to me, as did Tess. "So. . ." Tess said thoughtfully, biting her lip. "You hate _all_ the Marauders?"

Oh yeah. She's still all hung on James.

I sighed loudly. "Yes. Or. . . Oh, I don't know. I can't believe Sirius!"

"Why? Did James tell you something when you went to talk to him?"

"No."

"So you talked to Sirius?"

"No. Sirius talked to me," I said stubbornly.

"Oh."

"Then again. . . He did say James told him not to hurt me," I said thoughtfully, my tone softening a little. "That. . . I dunno."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Tess cried. "No, I know that sounds really selfish of me but I don't mean it in the 'oh-it-doesn't-matter-if-James-is-still-perfect-then' way. I mean, James is on your side. Isn't he?"

"No. . . He's Sirius' best friend!" I cried.

_**Sirius' POV **_

I can't believe I broke up with her.

No, I can't believe I made her _hate_ me. I could've at least been her friend!

I kicked my trunk and fell forward onto my bed, my head burying itself into the duvet.

I wonder if James has gone to see her. . . I wonder if she'll talk to him. . . I wonder what he'll say. . . I wonder what she'll say. . . I wonder what she's thinking about me. . .

Well, that one's obvious.

I sighed and sat up again, absent mindedly taking my broom out of my trunk.

May as well go for a fly. I've got nothing better to do. I don't really feel like talking to anybody. . . especially James. And he'll most probably be up here soon.

_**Lily's POV **_

I _hate_ Transfiguration. I was sat cross legged on a chair in my Common Room at 1 o'clock in the morning, trying desperately to finish my homework for class that day.

Tess and Helen were with me, lazing back on chairs while I concentrated as much as I could.

I glanced up briefly from my parchment as a group of boys from the seventh year entered through the Portrait Hole. I watched them for a few seconds.

Funny. . . a little bit of deja vu going on. . . only this time when I saw noticed who the four boys were I looked quickly back at my paper, refusing to look at any of them.

It had only been a few days. Sirius had tried to talk to me a few times, but I just ignored him. After all, he might _get bored_ of our conversation or something, and we don't want that, now.

Still, I felt a pang. I was in this exact same position a few weeks ago. Only then I had a certain Marauder prepared to help me. Now I hated that certain Marauder.

Hmm.

You know, I think Sirius and James have had a fight. Because Sirius seems a bit. . . er, annoyed?

Whatever, he's not communicating with James much. And James just looks frustrated.

Aww. Trouble in paradise for the most popular boys in school? Something caused a little argument?

What a shame.


	12. 12

He-ey. Yeah, the HP boards have REALLY pissed me off. I spent about two years writing my first fic, and. . . Now it's all gone. And I didn't even get to finish it.

It's sad 'cause I've got the last posts saved on my computer, but nowhere to post them. . . I might post them on here, actually. It's basically Lily and James's last moments.

Anywho.

In a slightly better mood now. Thanks you lot.

And cheers for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.

_**James' POV **_

Sirius doesn't get it!

He broke up with her four days ago. . . and he can't believe I've let four days go by without asking her out.

Besides. . . I don't know if I _actually_ like-

Oh, yes I do. What's the point in lying to myself? It's just a little thing called 'denial'.

And anyway. She apparently hates us Marauders.

But as well as Lily hating us, Sirius hates me. Yeah he does. He didn't want to end it with her. He just did.

For me.

Ugh. I hate myself.

"So. . . um. . . what have we got planned for the next full moon?" I asked, trying to make conversation. And also trying to ignore the three girls who were sitting on the other side of the Common Room.

Man, that's ironic. Do we have a thing for being the only two groups up and in the Common Room, in the early hours of the morning?

"No," Sirius said bluntly, not really looking interested.

_**Lily's POV **_

"So. . . Lils?" Helen murmured, in the middle of a gobstones game with Tess.

"Hmm-hmm?" I replied, not looking up from my homework.

I really shouldn't leave it to the last minute.

"You know you're a prefect?"

"Well, it sorta helps that I know I am one, since I've got the badge and everything."

"Oh, ha-ha. No, I was thinking. . . Maybe you'll be made Head Girl," Helen said casually, her eyes still not leaving her game.

"Me?" I snorted, raising my eyebrows.

Yeah right.

"As if! With my grades?"

"You know you've got good grades," Tess said, rolling her eyes. "Don't even pretend that you haven't."

"But-"

"So you're crap at Transfiguration. So what? Ask for help! Get a tutor or something. If it helps you become Head Girl, go for it," Helen shrugged.

"A tutor?"

"Yeah. . . a teacher or someone older. Ask McGonagall about it," Tess suggested. "It'll save us from nights like these!"

Hmm. It makes sense. But over my dead body will it be Sirius Black.

"Yeah, I'll see what she says. . . I don't want to fail my exams, after all," I agreed, then got back to my homework.

Sirius' POV 

_What_ is James's problem?!

He wanted me to break up with her; I break up with her!

But what does he do once I have broken up with her?

Nothing.

That's it. I have to talk to her. Even though she won't talk to me. . .

I hate having her mad at me. _Why_ did I make her hate me so much?

Ugh. I'll make her talk to me somehow. . . _And_ I'll set her up with James.

_**Lily's POV **_

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back on my chair in the library.

You know what I've discovered? Transfiguration gives you a headache.

"C'mon Lily. . ." My tutor sighed.

McGonagall had thought it was a wonderful idea for me to get a tutor, but none of the teacher's were available.

So I got this guy in 7th year. He was good, but his best subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts and I don't think he liked Transfiguration. At all.

The only problem was. . . he just happened to be Severus Snape. The Marauders enemy.

"I'm really trying. . . it's just hard," I muttered, opening my eyes and focusing on the book I was supposed to be transfiguring again.

"I know you are. And you're doing well, you just need to concentrate. . ."

Yeah right. He gets really impatient with me. And him saying I'm good doesn't make me good, so I don't know why he's lying.

"Okay, okay," I said, raising my wand and trying again.

Still, nothing worked.

"I don't get it. . ." he murmured, looking at the book as if it could explain. "You're doing everything perfectly!" He glanced at his watch quickly. "Look Lily, I'm really sorry but I have to go. You keep trying and I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you'll be able to do it then. . . maybe it's the book that's the problem! I dunno. I've really gotta go. Bye!" he said hurriedly, tossing his books into his bag and walking out of library, leaving me sitting, there staring glumly at the stupid book.

"See you Severus. . ." I murmured, even though he was long gone.

Okay. I can do this. Yes I can, yes I can, yes I can. I just need to practice.

_**Sirius' POV **_

I was walking down the corridor, having just returned from Quidditch practice. James was still in the showers and I couldn't be bothered waiting for him, which left me to walk back to the Common Room on my own.

When who should I come across?

My best bud, Snape. Coming from the direction of the library.

He glared at me as he walked past. Now a few years ago, I would have said something.

But last year I was a right idiot and very nearly killed him, so I sort of avoid him now.

I still hate him, but I didn't mean to kill him, after all. It just sort of happened. I was in a real mood with him and. . . yeah. I was stupid.

At least he lived! I felt sorrier for Remus, actually. Transforming back and realizing he'd nearly killed someone. _Then_ I felt bad.

But anyway. Can you believe that prat actually helps Lily study?

Oooh. Idea. What's Snape doing in a library? _Helping someone study?_ Someone who might be still in there?

May as well try. I've still got to get her to talk to me. And if she's not there. . . well I'll probably be thrown out within minutes anyway, because the Librarian doesn't like me, so it doesn't really matter.

I made my way into the library, and spotted Lily right away.

Slouched in a chair and glaring at something in front of her, she had her wand raised and was muttering something.

It was sort of strange seeing her without a flock of friends, but I suppose she was trying to concentrate.

"Hi," I said casually, slipping into a seat opposite her.

Immediately she looked up from glaring at the book and set that glare on me. Then she stood up swiftly, grabbing her bag that was hanging on her chair.

"Lily-" I jumped up and pushed her back into her chair. "Just listen. You can't avoid me forever, so listen."

"Oh, I can avoid you forever," she replied curtly. "You're leaving in a few months, which will have you out of my life for good."

I sighed, looking at her pleadingly.

How am I supposed to explain that this isn't my fault?

You know, I'm a prat.

I could have done anything else, and it would have been easier.

I could have told her I liked her too much as a friend to spoil it with a relationship. . . Told her I was leaving in a couple of months, so I didn't want it to become too serious. . . Told her I was _gay_. . . Thrown myself at the Whomping Willow and then let my body be tossed to the giant squid. . .

I could've done any of those things. But _nooo_. I had to do the stupid one and make myself out to be a heartless player.

"Fine," Lily sighed, folding her arms. "Go ahead. Explain. But if I either walk out of here half way through, or slap you, then it's your own fault. You're the one who wants to 'explain' so badly. Though I don't see why. Aren't you 'bored' of me enough already, to still talk to me?"

Oh yeah. I said I was bored.

"Well. . ." I hesitated, thinking how to put it.

Somehow, 'My best friend's in love with you' didn't seem much of an excuse. "It's. . . it's. . ."

"Complicated," Lily said, mockingly. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever Black."

She snatched up her bag and stormed out of the library.

Well. That went well.

I groaned and put my head in my hands briefly, then jumped up, realizing I had to make her talk to me.

"Lily!" I shouted, as she strode down the corridors.

God that girl can walk fast.

Fortunately for me, so can I. But the corridors were pretty crowded with people, so I had to push my way through.

"Lily!" I repeated, as I caught up with her. I stepped in front of her so she couldn't keep walking.

"Go away!" she cried. "I've listened. It's complicated. I get it. I hate you, but I get it. Okay?"

"Lil-"

"Go. A. Way!" she snapped, stepping around me.

"Please!" I cried, doing the only thing I could do.

Throwing myself onto my knees at her feet and clinging to her robes.

Yes, I was aware of all the people in the corridors staring at us. But at least she couldn't walk away now.


	13. 13

I broke my finger. Sigh. LoL. It's not funny. Well. . . Actually, it is. I passed out. LoL. Yep, I'm that much of a wimp.

Anywho! Next chapter. Only here a sec 'cos I SHOULD be doing course work . . . Stupid Art. But yeah. Cheers for the reviews. Some more would be great. Hee.

_**Lily's POV **_

Oh dear lord. He didn't just do that.

"_Get up_!" I hissed, glaring at him. I threw an embarrassed smile at a group of people looking at us strangely, and acted as if it was no big deal.

"Please?" he whined, not moving.

"_Sirius, get up_!" I muttered, trying to pull his hands off my robes, but he just clung to them.

"Will you listen?" he begged, looking up to me with wide eyes.

"Just get up!" This is so embarrassing. "_Now_!"

"Please? _Please?"_

I hesitated. I couldn't very well stand in the corridor with him at my feet all day. "Yes! Fine, I'll talk to you! Just get up!"

"Okay!" Sirius exclaimed happily, jumping up. He took my hand in his and strode proudly towards the Gryffindor Common Room, dragging me along as people looked at us with interest.

"I can't believe you did that!" I cried, as he sat me in a seat in the corner of the Common Room.

"Did what?" he asked innocently. "Oh. . . that," he said, seeing my glare. "Yeah, well. . . I want to talk to you."

"So you've said."

Fine, he can explain. But I'm not gonna give him my whole attention. I have work to do, you know.

"Go ahead," I said, pulling the book Severus had given out of my bag.

If he has the cheek to make fun of me for not being able to transfigure it, then he's thicker than I thought.

"Okay. . . umm. . . when I say it's complicated, it really is. Honestly," he insisted.

"Why?" I asked, focusing all my attention on the book. I was saying the spell over and over in my head, so there was less chance I could get it wrong.

"Because I. . . I just know something you don't!"

What?

I looked up at him, not expecting that. "Like what?"

"Just. . . well, _something_. But it made things totally different. I do really like you Lily, and if he. . . it wasn't so complicated then I'd still. . . oh forget it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he sighed, sinking back into his chair.

"What's complicated?" I asked, very curious now.

"Nothing," he replied.

I shook my head bitterly and went back to focusing on the book.

"Okay, okay! Something," he hesitated, looking at the book for a moment. "Are you having trouble with that?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No," I replied sarcastically.

"Well, uh, I could help," he offered.

"No you can't. It's the book, it's not me. Okay? So don't go thinking you're God's gift-" I stopped abruptly when he changed the book into a sheet of parchment. Not using the spell I was told to use.

Ugh. Show off.

_**Sirius' POV **_

I tried. I really tried to tell her about James.

But James would kill me.

And then I saw that book. The one I put the spell on so Snape couldn't get it to work in the Transfiguration lesson last week.

How was I to know he'd give it to Lily to practice on?

And I could hardly tell her. . . then she'd kill me. Well, she certainly wouldn't see the funny side of it, that's for sure.

So I transfigured it for her. Which only seemed to get her more annoyed, but hey. If I didn't do that, the book would stay a book for the rest of it's days.

"Okay. I'm not happy with what I did," I said, at least trying to make friends with her, even if I couldn't explain. "You're great! Really great. And. . . And James practically hates me for stringing you along like that."

Oh please, this had to be obvious.

"It's awful him being mad at me. It's awful _you_ being mad at me!"

"That's your problem, mate," Lily shrugged, getting back to her book. She transfigured it easily, and looked at it in surprise.

"That's great!" I grinned, sounding over-enthusiastic.

So now I'd resorted to being obsequious. Heh. I learnt that word the other day in History of Magic. It's like. . . Flattering, I suppose. Ah, go look it up, you lazy sods.

"So. . . come on Lily. I want you to be my friend. I want two of my friends back. And I said I was sorry! I really, really am! And, er. . ." I was running out of things to say. "If you were a seventh year - or I was a sixth - then. . . uh. . ."

If she was a seventh year or I was a sixth, it would have made no difference whatsoever.

"You're sure it would have worked?" Lily finished coldly, scowling.

"Um. . . yes? Oh fine. I give up. Are you mad at James?"

_Hints_, Lily! Hints!

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Why? He. . . tried to stop me. To make me not go out with you in the first place, I told you that."

"Good for him. No, actually. I'm not mad at James. It's just you I hate."

_**Lily's POV **_

No I wasn't mad at James. James hadn't done anything. James had been nice actually, saving me from Transfiguration and all.

But I don't care.

I've _had_ it with the Marauders. It's not as if we were ever best friends or anything, so I don't ever have to talk to them again.

Besides. I had my tutoring now. And over the next few days I totally threw myself into my school work.

I think a lot of my friends were surprised. Well, except Tess and Helen, who helped me. And I can understand why the others were surprised. I'd always been this spoilt little girl, who seemed to care more about her appearance than her education.

But I do care. I care about my future. So that's why I'm forgetting all about those stupid boys and getting on with my work.

But apparently, Tess was the complete opposite of me.

"You nearly done with that?" she asked, flopping down on her bed.

"Mm-hmm," I murmured, barely glancing up from my Charms homework. "Where's Hel?"

"Prefect's bathroom," Tess sighed. There was a silence. Then -- "Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"I love _Ja-ames_," she whined, burying her head into her pillow.

I rolled my eyes, setting down my quill. "Tess. You do not love him."

"Oh, I do. Believe me. What should I do?"

"Forget about him?" I suggested, re-reading through my homework.

"Oh yeah. That'll work," she replied sarcastically. "Lily? You remember you said you'd set me up with him?"

"Aw Tess, that was when I was with Sirius-"

"But you're friends with James!"

"I am not!"

"Oh please?" She looked at me tragically, with wide eyes and her lower lip sticking out.

"Tessie..." I sighed. "What if he says no? Then I'll feel bad."

"No, no you won't. I won't care, I'll love you anyway."

"But-"

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, jumping from her bed to mine and hugging me.

Why do I not remember saying yes?

I'll kill Tess one of these days. Seeing James means seeing Sirius.

"What's going on?" Helen asked, as she came into the dorm. "Why does Tess look like she's gonna burst with happiness?"

"Because Lily's setting me up with James!" Tess squealed, jumping up and down on my bed.

"You are?" Helen looked at me.

"Apparently," I answered flatly.

Helen grinned, sitting down next to me. Tess finally turned serious and sat down too, guessing we were going to talk.

"So what are you going to do?" Helen asked. "Just march up to him and ask him?"

"Ooh, no. Don't do that," Tess shook her head whilst running a hand through her hair.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Yeah, I don't really want to do that anyway," I agreed.

I don't really want to ask him at all. I hate stuff like that. Well, now I do. Pretty much all of my fifth year was spent playing cupid, which is probably why Tess asked me.

"I think. . ." I said slowly. "That I'll just spend a bit of time with him and keep hinting, you know?"

"Like how long a time?" Tess asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"I don't know. Not long, don't worry."

"Good! Go start now!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me off the bed, towards the door.

"But my homework-"

"Can wait," Tess finished promptly. "Please Lil? I can't wait any longer. I'll die."

Always the dramatic one, our Tess.

"Okay, alright. But I'm promising anything," I warned, pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"I know," Tess nodded. "But thanks so much anyway," she added, and hugged me.

I sighed loudly and then made my way slowly down the stairs to the Common Room.

Maybe they wouldn't be there. Yeah. And I'd exactly accidentally get side-tracked by some other friends.

Exactly! There's Morgan right now. We're friends. A bit. At least we know each other. Ish.

Her second name is. . . Aw, damn it.

But there were the Marauders. Laughing in a corner and looking at that stupid parchment again.

I sighed again, realizing Tess would only go mad if I left it any longer.

Putting a bright smile on my face I marched up to them.

"Hi James!"

_**James' POV **_

Sirius is starting to talk to me more.

Lily's buried herself in her schoolwork or something and only cares about her grades.

And because we don't see her anymore, Sirius seems to think I've forgotten her.

Oh well.

". . .that was the best!" Remus exclaimed. We burst out laughing. Snape was one of our favourite topics of conversations.

And why _he_ of all people has been chosen as Lily's tutor I'll never know. He knows nothing about Transfiguration! He's famous for the Dark Arts. Not _my_ subject!

"Yeah, I know," Sirius replied to Remus once the laughter had died down. "We should do that at Graduation actually."

"Again?"

"Yeah! It'll be hilarious!"

I grinned and took the Marauders Map off Sirius, looking at the little moving dot of Snape, which at that moment was with his little gang of Dark Arts people in the Slytherin Common Room.

When all of a sudden someone bounced right up to us.

"Hi James!" Lily exclaimed cheerfully.

_**Sirius' POV **_

We stared at her in surprise. Not even surprise. Shock.

And even though I should have been thrilled - she was talking to James, after all - I was the teeniest little bit jealous.

But I think I covered it well.

"Well, I think we should be off!" I said loudly, grinning.

Lily glanced at me and rolled her eyes, then smiled and sat down opposite James. Who was looking a little bewildered.

What was she, a love sick puppy?

Nope. Never mind. I'm over the moon for the two of them.

But, why now?

"C'mon you two!" I exclaimed to Remus and Peter, dragging them away while James glared at me. Giving him an innocent look, I carried on walking.

Have to let them have their 'alone time', after all.


	14. 14

I broke it in PE. LoL. And typing is a pain. Hmm. But it's okay, since I just copy and past this story.

Anywho! Only here for a sec, I'm off out.

Thanks for the reviews!

And GCSEs – yeah, you use them to get into college. We do SATs as well though. Several of them, actually. We do GCSEs in year 11, and had SATs in year 9, 6 and 2. So. . . I've probably really confused you now. LoL. Sorry.

Lily's POV 

Sirius, Remus and Peter left soon enough. Sirius just wanted out.

"So. . . hi," James said uncomfortably.

"Hi!" I replied happily. Fake happily, I might add. Stupid Tess.

And then there was the silence.

The dreaded silence. I hate silence.

"Well, anyway," I said, smiling. "I just wanted to say. . ." something? anything? hello? ". . .Thank you."

"Thank you?" he repeated, looking at me blankly. "Why?"

How should I know? It sounded good.

"Um. . . just because. You know. Sirius said you told him not to hurt me and stuff," I shrugged. I couldn't exactly explain it very well.

"Oh? Yeah, well, no problem," James said, shaking his head slightly.

And then he went quiet again.

I smiled to myself, even though I still hated the silence.

James Potter, shy? What was that all about? Only outgoing when he was with his friends?

I shook my head. "Well, anyway. I was wondering if. . ." You liked Tess?

I couldn't. I couldn't say it, it was too uncomfortable.

". . . we could be friends. Because. . . erm. . ."

He looked at me a little disappointedly - geez, it wasn't _that_ bad to be friends with me - and then shrugged. "Sure. I already had you down as a friend anyway, but sure."

I grinned and stood up. "Okay. See you James!"

"'Bye Lils. . ."

Smiling, I made my way up the stairs to my dorm. And then my smile dropped.

Tess was gonna kill me. I could see it coming.

"So what did he say, what did he say?" Tess squealed, the moment I entered the dorm.

"Oh. . . I. . . you thought I'd ask him now? No, no. I didn't mean it like that. When I said I'd get to know him, I meant over a period of time. You know, a few days or something."

Or weeks, months, _years_. . .

Ugh. I had to get over my hating Marauders thing. It wasn't James' fault. He was really nice. And it wasn't Tess' fault either. If she liked James, that was great.

"Oh."

And that was all she said.

The next day I talked to James again, and we actually managed to have a conversation.

About some really stupid stuff, but it was funny. I'm never gonna be able to look Severus in the eye again.

But then the day after that, James was just gone.

"Remus?" I asked, seeing him sat in front of the fire with Sirius, looking depressed. Sirius just seemed to be in shock. "W-what's happened?"

Remus looked up at me, unblinking. "You haven't heard?"

I shook my head. I was beginning to get worried now. Had something happened to James?

"There's been another attack."

Attack? What did he. . . Oh God. Not You-Know-Who. He's this dark wizard who's trying to kill off all the Muggle population.

"A-another attack?"

Remus nodded. Sirius was still staring into the fire. "Yeah. About twenty Aurors were killed. And James' Dad was one of them."

I sank into a chair next to them.

"You're kidding," I whispered.

Oh, poor James. That's so awful.

Remus shook his head. Then he stood up. "I'm going to go find Peter. . . I don't think he knows."

He walked away with his hands in his pockets, leaving me sitting with Sirius.

And - as much as I hated him - I felt sorry for him. He just looked. . . lost. I suppose that was because he didn't have James by his side. The two were always together.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at me, and shrugged. "I guess. . . Just feeing bad. For James. For Joseph." I looked at him blankly. "James' Dad," he added.

"Oh. Did you know him well?"

"Yep. Great guy. And now. . ." Sirius sighed heavily. "Damn that You-Know-Who."

In the two weeks James was gone, I sort of made up with Sirius.

I didn't forgive him for what he did to me, but I did feel sorry him.

Okay, so we weren't best friends, exactly. We weren't even friends. But I didn't ignore him all the time.

I also nearly slapped Tess on several occasions. It wasn't her fault really, but if I heard about, "Poor little James" one more time, I wouldn't be held responsible fore my actions.

But it wasn't just Tess. Several other girls were saying the same.

And it pecked my head.

Not for what they were saying about James. C'mon, my heart was breaking for him. I just mean. . . most of them had barely ever had a conversation with him!

I know, I know. I hardly talk to him.

But at least we have talked every now and again. Tess has hardly said a word to the boy.

But. . . anyway. . . I still had to go back to my tutoring with Severus.

"Lily? Lily? _Liiiiiily_?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly, snapping my head away from the window and towards Severus.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "The answer?"

"Oh. Um. . . something to do with. . . animagi!" I answered, making sure I sounded confident. Though I wasn't. At all. Didn't have a clue what he was going on about, actually.

"Try something to do with splinching," Severus replied, deadpan.

"Ah. Close enough."

Severus sighed again. "Lily, come on! You're not concentrating."

Well sor-ry. I found the lake interesting, for your information.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "But you're doing really well you know. Don't give up now."

"Believe me, I'm not giving up. When would I do my homework?" I smiled.

We'd taken to doing my homework during our little tutoring sessions. Which worked well for me. I got my homework done, knew it was right, and got good marks! And something about understanding it as well, as McGonagall had said.

"So what are you thinking about then?" he asked, realizing I wasn't up for working.

"Oh, I dunno. . . stuff. . ."

"What sort of stuff?"

I shrugged. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, just anything but Transfiguration.

So a lot of things fell into that category.

Sirius had said James was coming back tomorrow. . . and I didn't know how I felt about that. I mean, obviously I was happy he was coming back. I did think of James as a friend, I didn't talk to him totally for Tess' benefit.

But I was worried about the state he'd come back in.

The poor thing.

Ugh, now I sound like one of those stupid girls who believe they're in love with him.

"Things. Just. . ." I sighed, resting my chin on my hand. "Severus, what do you think of this Voldemort guy?"

"W-what?"

"Like-"

"No, I know. But. . . why do you want to know about him? About what I think?"

"Because. . . I'm not sure. It's worrying, isn't it? People actually _support _him. . . How can people support a murderer?"

"Er. . ." Severus sank back into his chair. "I don't know. They'll have their reasons, won't they?"

"I guess. . ."

But what reasons? What reasons could make you agree to join him?

I asked him this, as I was unable to find any reasons on my own.

"Well. . ." he looked thoughtful, as if it was a homework question we were working on, and he was wondering how to put the answer into words. "Some people do agree with him. Not everyone's fond of Mudbl - Muggles, you know."

I shot him a murderous glare, so he coughed slightly and continued.

"Power? And. . . Well, some people are forced into, you know."

"Oh, yeah right!"

"No, seriously! Some families - darker families - force their relatives into it. They have no choice," he said simply.

"I don't care. They're stupid reasons," I said stubbornly. Okay, so maybe they weren't. Like I'd agree with him on this subject. "The point is, they kill people. And not even Muggles or Muggle born! I mean, was James' dad? No he wasn't!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "So basically, this had nothing to do with Lord. . .er, You-Know-Who. Just James Potter? God Lily, I thought you knew better after your little Sirius Black-"

Glaring at him, I threw my books forcefully into my bag and shot up.

"The boy's father has just been murdered," I hissed, my eyes flashing. "Give him a break! Ugh. I can't believe you sometimes."

I then stormed out of the library, refusing to look back.

_**Sirius' POV **_

James is coming back today.

Which is good, I suppose. It had been strange without him. Quieter, subdued. Lessons weren't the same, and we hadn't pulled any pranks.

We couldn't. One quarter of the Marauders was gone. Had it have been anything else - James being in the hospital wing or something - we would have carried on as normal.

But his dad had been killed. It was. . . worse. Not right. Surreal.

And yeah. I felt a little lost.

I sighed and tried to get my eyes to focus on my Charms homework. I'd had to go up to the dorm to do it, as people kept distracting me in the Common Room.

But being on my own didn't really help. My mind kept wondering. . .

I sighed again and shook my head. Charms, Charms, Charms. That's all I had to think about.

But as I stared at the page of the textbook I was looking at, the words blurred together.

Lily was good at Charms. _Really_ good at Charms.

And she. . . Lily was talking to me again. Not much, but I think she sort of pitied me. I'm not exactly sure why, but I'm glad she's talking to me.

She's just so. . . perfect. It's really not fair. Because even if I wanted to change what I did, I couldn't.

Sure, James hadn't done anything about his 'feelings' for God knows how long.

But I couldn't do anything now. Especially now. I couldn't. . . hurt him anymore.

_**Lily's POV **_

"Did you hear James is back?"

"I saw him, he looks so sad. . ."

"The poor thing."

"I know, bless him."

I groaned loudly and buried my head into my pillow.

So James was back. I was happy about that, honestly I was.

But it was first thing in the morning and the girls in my dorm had taken to 'blessing' the 'poor thing' already, and he hadn't been back two minutes.

Just leave him alone, for God's sake.

". . .so sweet, I just wanted to hug him. . ."

Honestly, I'm the only sane one in this room.

No, wait. Helen isn't head over heels for him.

". . .and then Sirius Black dragged him off, I mean, huh! What's his problem?"

I smiled into my pillow, even though it wasn't exactly a smiling situation. Good one Sirius.

James is popular, not on show at a zoo somewhere. They really need to remember that.

"Li-ly!" Tess cried from her bed. "Are you up yet?"

"Even if I wasn't, I am now."

"Come on then. Get ready. We've got Potions first, and you know he'll have our heads if we're late again," she sighed.

"With the joyful Slytherins," Lacey, another girl the dorm, muttered.

Oh yeah. Slytherins. Normally, I would have stuck up for them.

But Severus Snape had gotten on my last nerve.

After Potions, I had to run back to my dorm because I'd forgotten my Divination book.

"Damn, damn, damn!" I was murmuring repeatedly as I pushed my way through the Portrait Hole.

The Common Room was empty, obviously. Everyone else was in classes.

I quickly ran up to my dorm, grabbed the book and ran back out. But as I was hurrying down the stairs, messing with my bag, I stopped when I saw someone.

Lay back on one of the couches, staring at the ceiling, I swear James Potter wasn't there before.

"Hey," I said gently, making him jump and look up.

"Oh. Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"I forgot my Divination book," I explain, motioning towards my book.

James nodded, and then shifted uncomfortably.

I walked slowly down the rest of the stairs, not really bothered about class anymore. I stopped completely when I was a few meters away from his couch, and just stared at him.

He looked at me as well for a second, before dropping his gaze and staring at his hands.

"James. . ." I murmured sadly, and took myself by surprise as I rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. "I know it means nothing, but I'm so sorry."

_**James' POV **_

"Umm. . . thanks," I murmured, as she clung to me.

It was nice, and in another situation I'd have probably loved her for it. But that's what Lily was. . . nice.

She didn't let go, but I could feel her nod her head.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay," she whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied immediately.

I didn't. I just. . . didn't.

Again, I felt her nod. And then she pulled away, and sort of held me at arms length, staring into my face.

She was quiet for a long time, just staring at me, until she finally said, "You know. . . I know nothing about you."

"What?" I asked, surprised by that statement. I'd been expecting her to say 'I really am sorry' or something along those lines.

"I don't," she sighed, sitting next to me and hugging her knees. "Sure, I know little things. . . but not much."

I hesitated. "Like what?"

"Things. I know we hardly talk but. . . I don't know. I want to get to know you, James," she sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "That sounds weird, I know. I mean. . ." she sighed. "Actually, I don't know. Ignore me."

I smiled halfly and shook my head. "Nah. I don't know much about you, now you mention it."

"You're right," Lily nodded.

"Uh-huh. So we'll have to get to know each other better," I said, resting my head on the back of the couch but keeping my eyes fixed on her. She smiled sadly, still nodding. "But now. . . as Head Boy, I should be telling you to get back to your lesson, you bad girl. So I'll see you around, kid."

Lily smiled slightly and stood up. "'Kay. So long as you promise to give me your life story one of these days."


	15. 15

Hey!! Omg, sorry this took so long. My comp decided to up and leave. Well. . . The actual computer's still here, but everything else? Ptsh. Gone. Documents and all. So I'd just like to thank Luisi, 'cause without her, this fic would have been history. Thanks luv! And thankyou soooo much everyone who reviewed and is still reading. Hope I didn't lose you all by leaving you for weeks on end.   
Lily's POV 

The rest of the day, I kept thinking about James. I really didn't know that much about him, besides that fact he was a Marauder and in seventh year.

Actually, I didn't know that much about Sirius, once I thought about it.

God, my unbelievable trust is going to get me in trouble one of these days.

"Miss Evans?"

Tess nudged me, and I looked up. I'd just finished Care of Magical Creatures. So - cold and bored - Tess, Helen and I were dragging ourselves through the corridors towards the Common Room. And now McGonagall was stood in front of me.

"Er, yes Professor?" I asked, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Miss Evans, I have heard that you've had a small misunderstanding with Mr. Snape-" she started, but I groaned and interrupted her.

"No, professor, its nothing-"

"And I'm sure that's true. I just wanted to make sure. After all, you have made wonderful improvement in the past few weeks."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But I do hope you keep this up. If you are to pass with a 90 or above-"

"90?" Helen murmured.

"-then. . . well, I shouldn't really be telling you this but. . ." she dropped her voice. "Then you have a very good chance of becoming Head Girl."

Yay! _That _was what I wanted to hear.

"Really?" I cried.

"Of course. A 90 will be hard, but I have no doubt that if you keep up your tutoring, you will be able to do it. I understand that Snape may not be the easiest of people to work with sometimes, but. . ."

"Just keep at it?" Tess suggested, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes. Now, I must go. But keep that in mind, Miss Evans."

And then she walked away, leaving us in the corridor.

_**Sirius POV**_

Oh God.

Having just missed Muggle Studies and gone into Hogsmeade to get James some stuff, I was trapped.

By McGonagall and Lily, of all people.

I was under the cloak, so she couldn't see me. But she could still hear me.

I'd been walking quickly behind them, but had to stop when they stopped, as they totally blocked up the corridor.

So, keeping as close to Tess as I could without her noticing, I prayed McGonagall would think any heavy breathing or anything belonged to her.

And that meant I heard everything McGonagall said. So Lily was really up for Head Girl?

I knew she was really into her work at the moment, but. . . I don't know. I thought it was because she was falling behind in classes or something. The same goes for her getting a tutor.

Snape. Tut.

I looked towards Lily curiously when McGonagall said about the 'small misunderstanding', but Lily just groaned, and didn't elaborate.

_**Lily's POV **_

That night, happy that there was a chance I would become Head Girl, I took a break from learning and just relaxed.

Picking up a book from my dorm, I walked down to the Common Room and curled up in an arm chair in front of the fire.

All of my friends had heard about this party in the Ravenclaw Common Room and had decided to join them. They were quite surprised when I declined, but I persuaded Tess and Helen to go with everyone else anyway.

But because the Gryffindor Common Room was a lot quieter, since so many people had gone to crash the party, I was able to get lost in the pages of Pearl Harbor easily.

Tucking my hair behind my ears and making myself comfortable, I tried to forget that I had to talk to Severus again tomorrow to arrange another tutoring lesson. Because I'd probably have to apologise. Even though I'd done _nothing_ wrong.

I sighed and started to read.

And fifteen minutes later I was interrupted when someone sat down in a chair next to me.

Expecting Tess or someone, back from the Ravenclaws Common Room, I barely glanced up.

"Hey," I said distractedly.

"Hi. What are you reading?"

I looked up to see Sirius, his legs swung over arm of the chair and smiling halfly.

I shrugged and held up the book for him to see.

Squinting his eyes slightly, he looked at the cover. "A war book?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But I've got to admit, I tend to skip to the parts where I can read about Danny, Rafe, and Evelyn's tangled love lives."

Sirius looked at me blankly, and raised his eyebrows. "Oh," he said, after saying nothing for a few seconds.

Well, obviously he'd have no clue what I was talking about.

I smiled. "So, where are your friends?" I asked.

"Around," Sirius answered with a shrug. "James is in the dorm. . . Remus is. . . er. . . and Peter in detention."

"Where's Remus?"

"Oh, um, detention as well. How come you're on your own?"

"Because I wanted to be."

"Fair enough. Anyway, Lils, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

I looked at him suspiciously and nodded. "Okay. . . what?"

"Well, you know, since you're going to Head Girl and everything-"

"What? H-how did you know that?" I spluttered, staring at him.

McGonagall didn't want people to know, didn't she? I wasn't really supposed to know.

"Oh. Just something I heard," Sirius said casually.

"Off who?"

"A teacher."

"What teacher?" I asked, confused.

"Look, never mind. The point is I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"But-"

"_So,_ about James," Sirius interrupted swiftly.

"What about James?" I asked, looking at him quickly. Surely something else hadn't happened to him?

Sirius hesitated for a moment, looking at me. Then he said, "Well, you know. . ."

"No, I don't know. What? Go ahead, inform me. I thought he was in his dorm?"

"Oh, he is. But I was wondering if you'd talk to him. . ." he replied, looking thoughtful.

"I do talk to him."

"No, I mean as in really talk to him. Long meaningful conversations and all that. Find out how he feels."

"Why?"

"Because. . . well, girls _do_ that, don't they? I know I'm his best friend and everything, but boys don't really share as much, do they? Go on Lil, please? For James. . . I don't want him bottling this all up. He. . . he's not talking to me at all about his dad," Sirius rambled, looking at me pleadingly. "And. . . erm, say he has some kind of breakdown? Eh? Go on, _please_?"

"Fine," I sighed. "I was going to talk to him anyway, but fine. . ."

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up. "Okay. See you around Lils!"

Huh. So _that _was short and sweet.

"Yeah. 'Bye," I replied flatly, curling back up with my book.

"Make sure you talk to him alone. And as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Will do," I sighed.

"Right," Sirius said, before he made his way out of the Common Room.

"Hey," someone else said at that exact second. "You know where Sirius is?"

I looked up to James, and then towards the Portrait Hole, which had just banged shut.

That _so_ had to be planned.

James appearing just as Sirius leaves? Yeah, _staged_.

"Um. . . no," I lied.

"Oh," James said, looking around the Common Room. Then he shrugged. "Okay."

As he started to walk off, I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the seat Sirius had just been lounging in.

"No, come on! You said we'd talk," I said, turning over so my chin was resting on the arm of the chair I was sat in.

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"Um. . . alright," his brow furrowed slightly, and he shifted in his chair. "Go ahead."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "This isn't 20 questions, you know. I want us to talk."

Well, it took awhile, I've got to admit. But finally James loosened up to me.

"-so Remus grew up in Notting Hill. We didn't know him until we came to Hogwarts-"

"You mean you and Sirius?"

"Yeah. Sirius is a real city boy - grew up in the dark side of London."

I frowned slightly. Dark? What was that supposed to mean? "Where abouts?"

"Well, I guess I mean he got in with the wrong crowds. . . he's not _bad_. He just. . . I don't know. It's a long story. It's his family," James shrugged as if that could explain everything, and looked thoughtful.

So that's maybe why Sirius got 'bored' of me? That's just the type of society that he grew up in?

Deciding to forget it, I looked towards James. "And you?"

"Oh, I live on the outskirts. But I spent a lot of time with Sirius once I met him. I was always the little rich boy, you know? My dad is-" he hesitated, catching his breath, "-_was_ a big hot shot Auror. And my mum owns a nursery day care place."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "Really? That must be sweet. But hard work, with little-"

"No, she doesn't _work_ there. She just _owns_ it," James corrected, a small smile on his face.

"Oh. Well, that must be good. My mum's a lawyer. It's good money and everything, but since my parents are divorced, it means I'm left with my sister a lot. And I _hate _Petunia!" I said, suddenly scowling.

James rolled his eyes. "You do not hate her."

"Oh, I do. Believe me."

"Why?" James demanded.

"_Because_," I replied, hotly. "She's horrible! She picks on me and. . . she. . . _calls_ me stuff. . ."

I trailed off, confused.

Petunia is evil. Honestly, she is. Satan's child. Yet somehow, I wasn't making her out to sound so bad.

"Oh no. You poor dear," he teased, placing a hand over his heart in mock sympathy.

"Shut up," I laughed, hitting him around the head.

"I'm just saying, don't knock your family, kiddo. . ." he sighed, grabbing my forearms and being suddenly serious.

"James. . . I'm sorry. . ." I murmured, hugging him once again.

This time he hugged me back. So I was finally getting somewhere.

But when I pulled back. . . and oh God, this is going to sound like such a cliché. . . my eyes locked with his.

Yep, go ahead. Roll your eyes. And yes, it sounds corny, I realise. But. . . it _wasn't._

I've never noticed his eyes before. Sure, I knew he was gorgeous. He was James Potter, that was obvious. That's the reason for all his little fan clubs.

But his eyes. . . they were a deep, dark blue. With a few brown flecks in them.

I felt my sympathy towards him drain away slowly. And be replaced with something else.

I'm sure what, but. . .

I was suddenly brought back to earth when James broke the gaze, and looked away, embarrassed.

Oh damn. _Damn_ it!

I've freaked him out. I stared too long.

And I didn't like him! Tess liked him, he was out of bounds.

Besides. . . my heart sunk a little. . . I'd made him really uncomfortable.

"So. . . um. . . you like Tess?" I spluttered, saying the first thing that came into my head.

_**James' POV **_

Why? Why did she do that? Why?

Bloody eyes of hers. They're so. . . _green._

She was killing me. Honestly.

Because she was only being nice. . . all sympathetic and stuff.

I turned my head away, breaking eye contact with her, and forced a smile.

What else could I do?

Admit I was madly in love with her, and if she carried on looking at me like that then it gave me the teeniest, tiniest bit of hope she like me too?

Yeah, right.

Lily blinked a few times when I turned away from her. Her face was screwed up as if she was having a huge mental struggle, and then she shook her head and blurted out,

"So. . . um. . . you like Tess?"

I raised my eyebrows slightly, totally thrown.

"Excuse me?"

When had I _ever_ mentioned liking Tess?

Wait, her friend Tess? When had I ever _talked_ to Tess?


	16. 16

Hi! Ooh, thanks everyone for still reading. I'm only here a sec, 'cause I'm on my way out.

But yes!! I'd love to have my story put on here in French. That would so cool. LoL. Oooooh, that's so exciting.

Ta for all the reviews! Luv to you all, and I'll try to update quicker.

_**Lily's POV **_

"Um. . . er. . ."

Oooh _please_, I didn't mention Tess.

"What about Tess?" James asked, looking totally confused.

Obviously, I did. So this means I have to go into the whole Tess thing. Otherwise, I never will.

Wonderful.

"Do. . . do you like Tess?" I asked slowly, as something dawned on me.

James has got to be the _nicest_ person in the world. He. . . he got me out of Transfiguration, even though he could have got into trouble for that. He told Sirius not to get involved with me, even though Sirius was his best friend. He listened to me, and-

"Like Tess?" he cried, his eyes widening.

-and he has the best eyes ever.

"Um. . . yeah," I smiled brightly.

Say no. _Say no, say no, say no._

"Tess. . ." James said thoughtfully. "Well. . . sure. I like her. Why?"

Well what the frig was that meant to mean?

"Oh. Um, no reason. . ." I said thoughtfully, picking up my book and getting out of my chair.

"Lils?" James asked, looking at me strangely.

"Er, I've gotta go," I shrugged.

Yeah. Gotta go shrivel and _die_, somewhere.

"So, remember about Tess okay?" I added, flashing him a grin.

Oh, _urgh!_ Why in the name of God did I say that?!

I need a. . . a _muzzle_, or something.

James frowned, and blew some hair from out of his eyes. "Erm. . ."

"Right. Well, erm, see you later then," I interrupted, and then hurried up the stairs towards my dorm.

Good job Tess is at that stupid party. I don't quite feel like talking to her at this moment.

_**James' POV **_

Leaving me confused, she jogged up the stairs leading to her dorm, never looking back once.

"_Okay_. . ." I murmured.

"Hey, hey, hey, Jimmy-Boy!" Sirius' voice exclaimed a few minutes later, and I turned to see him, Remus and Peter clambering through the Portrait Hole. "What a surprise to see you here! Wait a second. . ." Sirius put a finger to his chin in a very over-exaggeratedly startled way. "Wasn't that the chair Lily was just sat in about half an hour ago when I left?" he said, pointing to the chair opposite to the one I was sat in.

Ah. So Sirius had set that up. I was wondering why she was on her own.

"It was? _Well_! I _wonder_ what on _earth_ you two talked about?"

"Padfoot. . ." Remus trailed off and shook his head at Sirius, not knowing what to say. "Just shut up. You don't know what you sound like."

"Okay, okay. So, what happened then?" he asked, as he and Remus took seats near to me. Peter just perched on the edge of a seat awkwardly.

I feel sorry for Wormtail. He sort of tags along after us, but I don't think he feels comfortable with us.

_But,_ I wasn't thinking about that then.

"Well. . . I _think_. . . that she just tried to set me up with Tess. . ." I murmured.

"_Tess_?" Sirius exclaimed, at just about the top of his lungs.

"Wha?" someone asked, as about a hundred sixth-years came into the Common Room, making a _lot_ of noise.

Sirius glanced at me, and I shook my head.

Damn him. He has the _biggest_ mouth.

"Erm, nothing," he said innocently. "We were talking _about_ you, not _to_ you."

Oh, I hate that line.

"Yeah. So go away so we can talk about you more!" Sirius finished bluntly.

Tess looked at us suspiciously for a moment or two, then grabbed Helen's arm and raced up to her dorm.

"Way to make things more complicated, Padfoot," I said sarcastically.

"Hang on, so Lily tried to set you up with Tess?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"Yes."

"Well, what did you say? Why didn't you say you liked _her_?"

"I don't know! She was acting all weird. And I didn't _say_ anything. . . much. . ."

"What do you mean by much?" Sirius demanded. "Much is a _whooole_ different word that anything."

"Well, I said I like that Tess. And I do! She's nice and everything. I don't _hate_ her. But I don't. . ."

"_Like_ her?" Remus finished, raising his eyebrows.

_**Lily's POV **_

"Lily!" Tess screamed, banging the door of the dorm open.

I jumped and looked up from my place on my bed, where I had been glaring at the curtains surrounding my four-poster.

The curtains hadn't done anything. I just felt like glaring at something.

"What?" I replied flatly.

Helen looked at me curiously, but Tess seemed not to notice my lack of enthusiasm.

"Why were James and Co. talking about me?" she asked slyly, hopping onto my bed.

"They were talking about you?" I repeated, for some reason feeling as though the pit of my stomach had just fallen out.

So James really did like Tess. The one day I realise. . . oh, never mind.

"Yes! They were!" she grinned. "Well, what? Did you talk to him? Did he just come to this wonderful revelation on his own? Or. . . what?"

"No, I talked to him," I said, holding back a sigh. "And. . . um . . ."

"What?" Suddenly Tess slumped. "Does he hate me?"

"No. No, nothing like that. He. . . he likes you Tess. That's what he said, he likes you."

"Really?"

Like I'd lie, you lucky-

"So what happened, then? What-"

"Tess, I don't _know_. But don't go throwing yourself at him, okay?" I sighed, picking up my Transfiguration book. "His dad's just died, remember. He's still hurting."

Tess nodded seriously. "Okay. I know."

Then she broke into a grin and threw her arms around me. "Oh Lils, I love you!"

The next day was spent avoiding James.

Well, not avoiding him. Just not _seeing _him.

After all, I had my tutoring lesson.

And. . . he was probably busy with _Tess_, or something.

Now, I know she's my best friend and everything. Yet I can't help but think about what a satisfying sound one of those heavy books would make if it made connection with her face.

Nah, that's nasty.

James' face?

Best not. I'd have pretty much all of the females in Hogwarts on my back then.

Okay. . . so, _who's_ face?

"Oh, hi Lily," Lorredana said casually, making her way over to us in the Library.

Ah.

"Hey. . . Severus," she added, glancing at him.

Severus stared stonily at her in return.

"Have you seen James?" Lorredana continued, chewing on of her nails as she looked around the Library. "He was supposed to meet me here. . ." She grinned. "I'm thinking of going into Hogsmeade," she added, in a whisper. "You know, visit that Shrieking Shack again?"

Hmm, yes.

Somehow I can't help but wonder if Lorredana would look better sporting two black eyes.

"No, I don't know where James is," I shrugged, and smiled apologetically. "So. . . you're going into Hogsmeade?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah."

Oh my God, James is _so_ messed up! He just told me that he liked Tess, but he's spending the day with Lorredana? What's up with that?

Tess is _so_ better off without him.

"-Because, you know, it just doesn't feel like a. . . studying day, does it?" Lorredana said, sighing carelessly.

"You're right," Severus agreed, nodding slightly. "I mean, obviously me and Lily just come in here for the company of the books. Since it doesn't feel like a, you know. . . _studying_ day."

Lorredana narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Are you mocking-?" she began, but I cut her off by jumping up.

"No, Lorredana's right, Severus." I lied. "Maybe we should go into Hogsmeade. I can't be bothered working anymore."

"Go into Hogsmeade?" Severus repeated doubtfully.

"Why not? Come on. . ."

As if I'm going to be around when James turns up.

"Well, see you Lily," Lorredana said, looking suspiciously at Severus. "Maybe we'll see each other in Hogsmeade."

"Maybe," I smiled falsely.

_Or_, maybe not.

Severus and I picked up our stuff, and I then led him out of the Library. Just as we were nearing to the doors which you leave and enter through, James and Sirius walked into us.

"Oh! Hey Lils," James grinned, while Sirius and Severus glared at each other.

"Hi," I answered, avoiding eye contact with him. "By the way, Lorredana's looking for you. You two have fun."

_**James' POV **_

I frowned as Lily smiled brightly - no, _falsely_ - and made her way out of the Library, dragging Snape behind her.

Whoa. She_ touched _him.

"Okay. . ." Sirius murmured, staring after them. "Can't ever make contact with Lily again. . ."

I shook my head, and started to walk towards the brunette who was leaning against a table, looking bored to tears.

"So, how come Lorredana wanted to see you again?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I have no idea. She just said to meet her here," I shrugged.

"Ooooh. . . _Jamiiiiiie._ . ." Sirius grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Would you shut up?"

"Hi!" Lorredana exclaimed cheerfully. "What took you so long?"

"Er. . . we bumped into someone."

"Oh. Okay. Who?"

How come everything has to be her business?

"Lily."

"Ohhh. Yeah, isn't it weird that she's going into Hogsmeade with Snape? Then again, maybe-"

"Lily's going into Hogsmeade with Snape?" both Sirius and I cried simultaneously.

I looked at Sirius, totally forgetting about Lorredana.

Eurgh. Lily and Snape? That's just. . . wrong! Not even wrong; sick! Not even sick! It was. . . just. . . not right.

"Follow them?" I asked Sirius.

"Damn straight," he nodded, and we turned and started walking away.

"Hey!" Lorredana exclaimed, with indignation.

"Oh yeah. . . Well, we're sort of on our way to Hogsmeade. What did you want, Laurie?"

Lorredana held my gaze for a second, and then sighed heavily and shrugged. "Well, I guess I could come into Hogsmeade with you two. . ." she said, as if she were doing us a massive favour.

I exchanged a look with Sirius, who raised his eyebrows.

Okay, there was no time to argue with her.

"Sure, whatever. Just come on."

"Wait, how are they going to get into Hogsmeade?" Sirius suddenly asked, as we wandered down the corridors, trying to trace Lily and Snape.

Clever us had lent the Marauders Map to Wormtail.

But, low and behold, his question was answered when we saw Lily ducking behind the statue of the witch. The passage that led into Honeyduke's cellar.

"Question answered," Sirius shrugged. Then he looked at me thoughtfully. "Should we take a different route? I mean, they'll know we're following them-"

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Lorredana asked. "Why are you even following them in the first place?"

Well, duh.

"Because it's Snape. . ." I said, slowly and clearly, in case she still didn't understand. Big words, and all that.

"So?"

_**Lorredana's POV **_

God. She was a _sixth_ year.

_A sixth year_.

Why was everyone so suddenly obsessed with her?

Sirius had dated her. . . James couldn't stop talking about her. . . Even Snape was going into Hogsmeade with her.

Snape! The guy who belonged to whole 'We Hate Mudbloods' clan.

I don't know. I just don't see what the big deal about her is.

"Look, Lorredana. We're going after Lily and Snape. You don't have to come if you don't want," James said, walking side by side with Sirius onwards.

"No, I'm coming. I just don't get your point," I replied, quite coldly.

"Lily's our friend. Snape's our enemy. Explained?"


	17. 17

'Ello. Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I know Trewlawney wasn't there in Lily and James's time thanks to the 5th book, but I actually wrote this before it came out. So I just thought I'd apologise for not clearing that up, but. . . y'know, I didn't know. LoL.

Anyways! I have lots of lovely coursework I have to do, so I have to be quick. Byyyyye. Oh, and review? Again? Ta!

_**James' POV **_

"Oh my God. . ." Sirius whispered, as we sat around a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"What?" I asked.

Lucky me had been stuck with the corner seat. Which meant I could see nothing.

"I can't believe this. . .!" Sirius said.

"_What?"_

"There's just no way. . .!"

"What?!" I demanded, lying across the table and forgetting any worries about drawing attention to us.

"James," Lorredana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here." She moved aside and pulled me next to her, then pointed discreetly to where Lily and Snape were sat.

Why hadn't I got Lorredana's seat?

"What am I looking at?" I asked blankly.

They were drinking. Snape's head was resting on one arm. Lily looked bored.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Uhhh. . ." I looked at them blankly and shook my head. "What am I watching for?"

"James, come on," Lorredana sighed and twirled her finger around the rim of the glass. "He _so_ likes her."

"What?" I cried, leaning over the table again.

"Sit down," Sirius hissed, tugging the back of robes. "They'll see you."

"You are _so_ wrong," I snapped at Lorredana.

"I am so not," she retorted. "See? Even Sirius agrees."

I looked towards Sirius, my eyebrows raised.

"Well. . ." he said slowly, looking thoughtful. ". . . Yeah."

"But why do you think that?" I demanded.

"Oh wow," Lorredana suddenly smirked, crossing her arms and looking at me slyly. "You like her!"

"I do not," I insisted, but I could feel my face growing hot.

Oh, damn it. Damn. . . everything.

"Awww!" was all Lorredana said. And she said that rather sarcastically.

"Laurie, shut up. I do not like-" Then I realized I was talking pretty loudly, so coughed and lowered my voice. "I do not like Lily."

"No. . ." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Of course you don't like her James. You lo-"

I glared at him.

It shut him up.

It made him snort into his butterbeer, but it shut him up.

"Look, can we get back to the original topic here? There's no way in the name of Merlin that Snape can like Lily!"

"Aww, you're _jealous_!" Lorredana exclaimed.

"_I. Am. Not._"

"But he so does," Lorredana finished with a shrug. "You are sooooooo cute, y'know? Bless your little heart."

_**Lily's POV **_

I smiled and nodded at Severus, who went to buy more drinks.

Then the smile dropped. I mean, I like him and everything, but he's a little boring.

Or maybe he's just blanking me. I'm a '_Mudblood_' after all, and this is his social time, not our studying time.

And then I noticed James.

He was sitting at a table in the corner, arguing about something with Lorredana, while Sirius sat back in his chair and watched them with amusement.

So they're arguing?

That's always a good sign. For Tess, I mean.

I looked up and grinned when Severus appeared again, and then realized that James was now glaring at him.

Oh yes. Severus isn't exactly James' best friend, is he?

Tough luck.

_**James' POV **_

Needless to say, I left pretty soon after that.

There's only so many of Lorredana's jibes you can take. And it's only a matter of time before you get sick of watching Lily and Snape acting all cozy.

But you know what?

I don't care. I survived when she went out with Sirius, I can survive now.

Sirius; best friend. Snape; worst enemy.

It can't be that much of a difference, right?

What about that saying. . .? There's only a fine line between love and hate.

Or something.

_What _am I talking about?

"James, would you slow down?" Sirius yelled down the street of Hogsmeade I was striding through/#.

I turned to face him, blinking the sun out of my eyes. "Or, you could hurry up," I suggested.

"Why did you just leave?"

"Because Lorredana is annoying."

"Oooh. . . See, I would have thought it would have been because of Lil-"

"So where's Lorredana now?" I interrupted.

Sirius shrugged, turning back to the Three Broomsticks, as if it could explain. "I think she went to talk to Lily. . .?"

Honestly, my jaw dropped.

"What? But. . . w-why?"

"How should I know? Come on then, young Prongs. . . I want to go practice for the next Quidditch game. You swore this morning you would, but did you take up on your word? Nooooo. . ."

Sirius continued to yak on as he led us back to the school, while I was busy trying to send brainwaves to Lorredana, to tell her to shut up for once in her life.

_**Lily's POV **_

Severus and I made small talk, while I watched James, Sirius and Lorredana out of the corner of my eye.

And then suddenly James stormed out.

Strange.

Sirius said something to Lorredana, who shrugged, and then he followed James.

"Lily?" Severus questioned.

"Sorry," I smiled, facing him again. "Carry on, what were you saying?"

"I was saying-"

"Hi Lily! Severus. Do you mind if I sit here? Thanks. See, James just ditched me, and you know, I was planning on spending the day with him, so don't know where my friends are. . ." Lorredana babbled, pulling up a seat.

Huh. _Rude. _

Severus and I were having a wonderfully interesting conversation, for her information, and she just interrupted.

"James just left?" I asked, praying to God I didn't sound too hopeful. You know, for Tess.

"Uh-hmm. . ." Lorredana nodded, smiling slyly.

"Oh."

"It was funny though. . . he was just telling me about someone he liked and. . . whoosh, he was gone," Lorredana said, shrugging and looking bored.

Well. . . If James was talking about someone he liked to Lorredana. . . It could hardly be Lorredana, could it?

Oh, I don't know. I don't care.

"He talking 'bout Tess?" I asked, while Severus slouched in his seat and looked out of the window.

"Who?" Lorredana asked bluntly.

Little stuck-up cow. 'Who?'

"Tess," I repeated. "She's. . . oh, never mind."

"Okay! Well, no."

"Oh. Well. . . hmmm. . ."

Well I couldn't ask who he was talking about. Talk about obvious.

"You know, as _fascinating _as it is, talking about Potter's love life," Severus suddenly remarked, standing up and grabbing his cloak. "I think I'm going to leave now."

"Oh, don't leave," I said, looking up at him.

"No, I. . ."

. . . Don't like Lorredana either? Hardly surprising.

"Well, I'll come too," I shrugged. "I mean. . ."

I mean I don't want to be stuck with her for the rest of the afternoon.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" I asked, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

If he minded, that was too bad. I was leaving with him.

"Um. . . no, I don't mind," he said, looking at me doubtfully.

Lorredana raised her eyebrows at carried on drinking her butterbeer. "Well. Okay then. You two. . . have fun."

_**Sirius' POV **_

Flying. . . is the best.

Seriously. Toss me a broom and it'll clear my head.

Or make me see things in a new light.

I thought it'd do the same for James, but nope. He's still stressed about Lily and Snape.

I don't know why he didn't just admit it to Lorredana. It was so obvious.

Sure, if he admitted it to Lorredana, it would be news all around school within an hour.

But it's going to be news all around the school within an hour anyway. That's just the sort of person Lorredana is.

Besides. . . I wasn't too happy about Lily going out for a drink with Snape either.

I broke up with Lily for James. _James_.

And there is no way on this earth I gave that girl up for my worst enemy.

No way.

_**Lily's POV **_

I went back to the Common Room later that day, to find neither Tess nor Helen were there.

"Hey," I said, joining a group of girls from my year. "Do you know where Tess is? Or Helen?"

"Tess and Helen? Nope," one of them - Becky - said. Then she raised her eyebrows and smiled. "But James Potter and Sirius Black are riiiight over there," she added, pointing slyly towards the fire.

I looked at her queerly. "Hmm. And that would interest me because. . .?"

"Oh come on Lily," another - Kirsten - sighed. "You spend more time with the 7th years than with any of us."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Not that that's bad, you lucky thing," Morgan replied enviously.

"I know. You went out with Sirius Black, didn't you?" Becky murmured.

Ugh. Bring up my and Sirius' history.

If they dare mention-

"And James! The poor thing, his dad just being killed and everything. . . bet he needs a shoulder to cry on, huh Lils?" Kirsten said.

"You know, I'm going to go up to my dorm. If Tess and Helen show up, tell them I'm up there, okay?" I gave them a strained smile and headed up the stairs before they could say anything else.

Well this is just great. So everyone thinks I only want to spend time with the 7th years.

Not that I care. Just so long as I get Head Girl. . .

And James. Why wasn't _I_ the shoulder James could cry on?

Oh yeah. Because I messed that up. Just when I realised I liked him. . . He was just opening up to me. . .

And I blew it. I mentioned Tess.

_**James' POV** _

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled, slamming the door to our dorm open.

I frowned and glanced up from some crap I was writing for my Head Boy stuff. "Um. . . hello?"

"Why on earth won't you ask her out?" he demanded, grabbing a chair and sitting on it back to front in front of me.

Ah, onto the wonderful subject of Lily.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Be. . . -cause. . . I don't know."

He had a point.

Why didn't I?

Maybe because if I did and found out she didn't like me, then besides being embarrassed, then I'm going to be. . . er. . . unhappy.

And suicidal, maybe.

"Look, you need to get over this little 'ooh-what-if-she-rejects-me?' stint," Sirius said firmly, though he managed to mimic me with a lot of waving of his hands.

I looked at him quizzically. The way that boy can read me is terrifying.

"Okay. . ." I said, shaking my head.

"You think I broke up with her for you to sit around and whine? No! I didn't! So get your arse out there and talk to her. And you may think I'm being harsh with your dad just dying and everything-"

"Actually, I wasn't even thinking that, but thanks."

"-but. . . look, Snape likes her now. What if she goes out with him?"

Oh please.

"Lily's not that stupid," I said, rolling over on my bed.

"Really? Then how come she went to the Three Broomsticks with him?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

My face stared at him, and I'm not sure if it was over come with horror, or repulsion, or what, but it made him nod superiorly.

"Yeah. So. . . I'd get in there as quick as I could, mate."


	18. 18

Hi-i. My comps still screwed, so I can't actually read your reviews as I'm putting this chapter up. But! Thanks again for reviewing, I'll go re-read them in my emails on my comp upstairs.

_**Lily's POV **_

"Hel?" I sighed, I threw myself onto my bed. "How come I'm not like you?"

"How do you mean?" she asked, jumping up from her 'yoga' position on the floor. Yep. She's into that stuff.

"I mean you never have problems with lads. . . You either like them and they like you, or you don't like them and everything's fine. I want to be like that! Simple!"

Helen giggled. "I just don't where my heart on my sleeve, like someone," she said, poking me in the side.

"Hmm. I shouldn't have got mixed up with Sirius."

Helen frowned. "No. . . You got a few friends out of that, right? I mean. . . Remus and Peter are nice to you. So's Sirius, even though you're not too fond of him anymore. And you spend quite a lot of time with James," she said thoughtfully.

I nodded. "I guess. . ."

She was right. I've been spending quite a bit of time with James.

"Maybe I shouldn't though," I continued.

"Why?"

"Because. . . I'm not sure, I'm not in their year. I hardly spending any time with you lot anymore."

"Well-"

"I just need to spend less time with them. I would still have my tutoring with Severus and everything, and they'd still be my friends, I guess, but. . . I don't need them," I said firmly.

Right. I don't need James.

He's too busy with Lorredana, Tess and God knows who else.

The next day, I sat in Transfiguration (actually knowing what I was doing, for once in my life) when a few people stopped by our table.

When I saw our, I mean mine, Tess' and Helen's.

"Hey," Logan Murray greeted us, with a smile.

I know Logan and his gang. We hand around with them sometimes and. . . they're okay.

"So, do you lot want to come ransack the kitchens with us tonight?" another, Tony Green asked.

"Erm. . ." I exchanged a glance with Helen.

Eh, why not?

"Come on Lils, you hardly ever spend time with any of us anymore," Logan said.

Yes. I figured that out last night, thanks.

"Sure we'll come," I replied, ignoring the comment about me abandoning them.

"Great," Tony grinned, already making his way back to his table. "See you later."

"We're going to ransack the kitchens?" Tess asked quietly, the minute they'd gone. "How can we 'ransack' them? The House elves will bend over backwards to give us anything we want!"

Helen and I giggled, copying down notes from the board.

"They're trying to make themselves sound. . . manly. And tough," I pointed out. "As if it's not easy."

"Yeah, well. . . you can't get much easier, I'm afraid," Tess sighed. "But, it'll probably be fun, I suppose." Suddenly her face lit up. "Ooh! Maybe James'll be there!"

In spite of myself, I had to laugh. Just. . . at the look on her face.

_**James' POV **_

Okay. I was going to have to do it.

Just bite the bullet - or what ever that Muggle phrase was - and do it.

Of course, if she publicly rejected me, then I'd die. That was obvious.

First of a broken heart. . . (Yes, sympathy, people)

And then of embarrassment.

Ooh. Unless I told her immediately afterwards it was a joke. . .?

Okay. I'm stalling.

Just. . . deep breath aaaand. . . go.

"Hey! Helen?" I used my quick Quidditch reflexes to manage to get from one side of the Common Room to the Portrait Hole, which Lily's friend was just about to step out of.

"Erm. . . yes?" Helen glanced quickly at her watch, and then smiled up at me. "Actually, James-"

"No, I won't be a minute. Do you know where Lily is?"

Whew. That part wasn't so hard.

"Lily? Yeah, I'm just going to meet her. She's with. . . a group of guys right now. Um. . . do you want me to give her a message, or something?"

Yeah. Tell her I'm madly in love with her, and have been since the moment I first laid eyes on her.

"Nah, it's not that important," I shrugged.

"Oh. Okay. Well. . ."

"Actually, do you know when you'll be back?" I asked, as she started to make her way out of the Portrait Hole again.

"No, sorry. Tonight. . . sometime."

"Right. Okay then. Bye."

_Lily's POV _

"So how come you never hang around with us anymore?" Logan asked.

It was just me and him, sat by the fire. We had a glass of pumpkin juice each, while the others were off. . . somewhere.

Tony and Tess were off fawning over the house elves, Helen was no where to be found, and everyone else seemed to be having a contest for the most unlikely places they could fit food that the house elves gave them.

Hey. The more unlikely places they found, the more food they got. Good luck to 'em.

I sighed, looking into the flames. "I dunno. . . I'm just really into my tutoring, I guess," I shrugged.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Logan nodded, letting a few strands of his sandy hair fall in front of his eyes. "For your Head Girl chances, right?"

"Yep."

Logan nodded again. "You'd make a good Head Girl. . ." he said thoughtfully.

I smiled, taking another sip of my Pumpkin Juice. "Thanks."

Suddenly he turned to me and grinned. "So. Do you want to come into Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Ugh. All I'm ever in is Hogsmeade.

"This weekend's a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Hmm-Mmm. Go on, you can get all dressed up. Just me and you, it'll be fun," he smiled.

Ahh. He was asking me out.

Well, that was fine!

I - at one point - fancied Logan Murray. . . With his mysterious grey eyes and everything.

Of course, James has deep blue with little flecks in them. . .

But I could go out with Logan!

And you know why?

Because I do Not. Need. James. Stupid James who wanted my Stupid Tess.

"Sure. That'd be nice."

_**Remus' POV **_

Sirius, Peter and I all made our way down to the Common Room, where we spotted James carelessly flipping through a book.

Hmm. He said he was leaving so he could talk to Lily. . . and that had been over an hour ago.

But. . . where was Lily?

"Ohmigosh!" a blonde girl said in a blurt, as she fell onto a couch next to her friend.

We were still walking, but I glanced at her, out of pure curiosity to the reason of her excitement.

"Did you hear that Lily Evans is going out with-?" the girl squealed, and Peter grinned.

"So he did it, already," he murmured.

Sirius gave him a fixed smile.

It's so obvious Sirius is really not happy with this arrangement.

"Lily's going out with Logan Murray?" the other screamed. "Ugh, no fair," she added bitterly.

"Whoa-w-whoa!" Sirius exclaimed, dropping to his knees behind the couch and staring at them.

I noticed James look up from his book and frown slightly.

Oh, don't come over. Don't, don't, don't.

"Lily's going out with whom?" Sirius demanded.

"Um. . . Logan Murray?" the blonde answered, looking at Sirius queerly.

"Oh. . ." Sirius jumped up, anger on his face. "Urgh!" he snapped, kicking the nearest table.

_**Lily's POV **_

"I can't believe you're going out with Logan, Lils. . ." Tess murmured, the day I was due to be going to Hogsmeade with him.

Yeah, well. . . that makes two of us.

"Mm-hmm," I replied distractedly.

I was getting ready in front of the mirror, while she was spread out on her bed.

"And Snape-"

"Severus," I corrected automatically.

"Severus likes you too. Okay, maybe I'm not really jealous about that one, but-"

"Tess, he doesn't like me. What, you believe Lorredana over me?"

"No. But. . . okay, you went out with Sirius!"

"Yeah. That wasn't a mistake at all," I said dryly.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, then spun around. "Alright. How do I look?"

"Like a million galleons," Tess said appreciatively.

"Yeah," Helen smiled. "And you probably add up to it as well. Where did you get that necklace?"

She walked towards me, delicately touching the diamond crucifix hanging on the gold chain around my neck.

I shrugged absent mindedly. "My mum got it me. . . I've just never wore it before. Anyway! I've got to go."

"Okay. See you later. We're still meeting in the Three Broomsticks, right?"

"Right," I nodded, flashing a smile and walking out of the room.

_**James' POV **_

So. Today was the today Lily was going out with that. . . that Slytherin guy Luke, or something. . .

Damn him.

Damn _her. _

No, I take that back.

I carried on walking towards the Common Room, choosing to look at my feet.

Okay. All I had to do was get rid of that guy, get rid of Snape, and perhaps get rid of the whole Slytherin-

"Ouch!" someone exclaimed, as we collided with each other going through the Portrait Hole. "Oops," she giggled. "Sorry about that. . ." I looked up into her face, realizing who it was. ". . .um, James," she finished.

I have to admit, my eyes very nearly fell out of my head.

What was she doing? Seeing how little material it was legal to wear in public?

Ugh, but she looked good. Little black skirt and a white halter neck.

"You going to see that Luke?" I sneered.

"Logan."

"Same difference."

"Well actually, I am," she said hotly.

I beamed sarcastically. "Have fun!"

Sending me a dirty look, she pushed past me and stalked off.

"Good afternoon James," Dumbledore said good naturedly as he walked past me.

I nodded. "Good afternoon, Professor. . ." I replied, then suddenly stopped him and nodded towards Lily. "Hey, sir? There's got to be some sort of school rule. . . right? She can't go out dressed like that."

Dumbledore followed my gaze and then looked at me with amusement. "Actually James, as it's a Hogsmeade weekend, I have no say over what my students choose to wear."

"Yeah? Oh. Then. . . hmm, maybe I should go after her. Being Head Boy and everything."

"Well, I don't really see the need-"

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to go if you say I should," I sighed heavily. I heard him chuckle softly as I walked away. "Don't want her to end up pregnant, or something. . ." I muttered, already following her towards the Main Hall.

Once I made it to the Main Hall, Lily had already met up with the Logan guy.

Jerk.

Logan, I mean.

He had the same reaction to her clothing as I did, then grinned and led her off into Hogsmeade.

Ugh. Here's to hoping Remus accidentally attacks him during the next full moon.

"Hey James," someone said perkily, making me jump and turn around.

Ahh. Tess. The girl Lily tried to set me up with.

"Hi. . ." I smiled, glancing at her friends who were with her. "So, are you going into Hogsmeade?"

What? The perfect way to get close to Lily (and Logan) without her knowing. . . hang out with her friends.

"Yes," Tess, rather quickly.

Oh, bless her.

"Great!" I grinned, walking alongside them.

Once we got into Hogsmeade, we went straight to the Three Broomsticks.

Where I made small talk whilst keeping my eyes glued on the door for a certain someone.

Who didn't show up for quite awhile.

But our good friend Lorredana did. Which wasn't a surprise. She turns up in just about every other friggin' place we go.

Walking past our table, she gave me a look that clearly said 'Why-are-you-with-them?'

So, shrugging slightly, I returned with a look that said 'Who-knows?-They're-crazy.'

Well, it's not as if I was going to tell her the real reason.

Looking amused, she stopped in her tracks. "Hey James. And. . . you're Tess, right?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. So. . . where's Lily?" Lorredana asked me, holding back a smile.

Oh, I hate her.

"She's on a date," I retorted pointedly.

"Ooh. . ." she patted my shoulder discreetly. "Wait, with Snape?"

"No!" one of Tess' friends (Like I'm supposed to know their names?) cried. "With Logan Murray."

"Oh. Never heard of him."

"Well he's riiiight over there," Tess pointed out, nodding towards the door.

Logan and Lily were there. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside, and she was laughing at something he was saying.

"Ohh," Lorredana nodded.

"Hi," Lily said happily, making her way over to us. She did a double take when she saw me. "Wh. . . hey," she said slowly.

I grinned at the look on her face and relaxed back in my seat, while Lily exchanged a quick look with Tess.

"Well, I've got to go meet my friends," Lorredana suddenly said. "Have fun, Jamesie."

James_. James!_

"What. . . um, um. . . what are you doing here?" Lily asked me, raising her eyebrows.

Aww. Was she really _that_ happy to see me?

"I'm here with these," I explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and smiled at her friends.

"Oh," she replied quietly.

"So. You two having fun?" I asked sarcastically.

Logan shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Wuss.

"Yeah. . .?" he said slowly.

"Ahh. That's nice."

_**Lily's POV **_

Okay, I know I was supposed to 'not need James' anymore, but it still hurt when he was all sarcastic and mean.

But then again, I'd interrupted while he was with Lorredana and Tess.

That must have been, like, heaven on earth for him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded, hand on hips, as I confronted him in the Common Room that night.

He glanced up lazily from the Quidditch magazine he subscribed to.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"Today!" I snapped. "What? Do you have a problem with Logan, or something?"

As much as I hate to admit, I found a part of myself - the part I was trying to force to the back of my brain - wishing he did.

Praying he had a problem with Logan. That maybe. . .

Oh, what's the point? He was all over my best friend.

"A problem with Logan? Why on earth would I have a problem with Logan?" James asked, in that sickly sweet way that drove me insane.

"Then what? Why've you been so nasty today? I. . . I thought we were friends?"

James sighed loudly, flipping his magazine shut.

"Lil, we are friends," he said, nodding.

I scowled, and fell into a seat next to him. "You have a bad way of showing it."

"I know. And I'm sorry," he insisted. "Look, maybe. . . maybe I don't like Logan, okay?"

"But you just said you didn't have a problem with him," I said blankly.

He so has to make up his mind.

"Yeah, well. . ." James shrugged and shifted in his seat so he was facing me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

Well, I forgave him.

Ugh. I'm such a pushover.

He just looks at me, and I melt. That is so unfair.

"Hey," James said suddenly, as if inspiration had just had hit him. "What are you doing for Easter?"

"What?"

"For the Easter holidays? What are you doing?" James repeated, just as Sirius jumped down the stairs.

"Easter? Um. . . revision, mainly. My birthday. . . Why?"

"Come stay at mine," James said simply.

"What?"

Okay, did I hear him right?

"Why not? My mum's hardly ever around and. . . well, my dad's. . . gone," he replied slowly.

"Hey," Sirius greeted us, as he fell into a large chair. "What's going on?"

"I just asked Lily over for Easter," James explained.

For some reason Sirius' eyes lit up. "Ooh, yeah! Come!" he exclaimed. Then he frowned and turned to James. "I'm still coming though, right?"

"Course," James confirmed. Then he looked back at me. "Bring some friends, actually."

As much as I was still surprised over him asking me to his house for two weeks, I had to raise his eyebrows. "You must have a pretty big house, if you can fit all those people in."

"Sure he does," Sirius said carelessly. "So are you coming?"

_**Sirius' POV **_

Finally. James was making a move.

It was only after she was going out with someone of, course. . .

He seems to have a knack of doing that, doesn't he?

Then again. I doubt this Murray guy will hand her over with open arms.

"Um. . . um. . ." Lily stammered, looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, come on," James insisted. "Bring Tess. . . and. . . Helen."

For some reason, Lily's expression hardened. And I wasn't the only one who noticed it, James did too.

"Or," he said quickly. "Um. . . don't?"

He shot me a confused glance, obviously wondering what he'd said wrong.

Lily shrugged, and her voice turned cold. "I still don't know. Like I said, it's my birthday-"

"So we'll throw you a party," I grinned.

"Yeah, but. . . I don't know if my mum will let me, will I?"

"Aw. But you're going to be seventeen. . . you should be able to do what you want."

"I know. I'll see, okay?"

_**Lily's POV **_

So. I could spend two weeks at James' - James' - house, where I'd be thrown a party, and basically. . . be around James.

Or I could go home, never see my mother anyway, and be picked on by my bratty sister.

Decisions, decisions.

Ooh. And I could always 'forget' to tell Tess. I mean, I know it'd break poor Jamie's heart and everything, but. . .

No, that's not fair. If he likes her, and she likes him. . . I shouldn't stand in their way.

I suppose.

Wait a sec. Hold up. What am I saying? I'm with Logan. Yeah, he asked me to start dating him when we were in Hogsmeade. And I – for lack of anyone better asking me out – agreed.

"He-ey. . ." I greeted my dorm members, as I pushed the door open.

"Hiya," Helen smiled. "Where've you been? Last I heard, you were after James Potter's head. . ."

Oh yeah. . . Funny how things turn out.

"I was," I confirmed. "But. . ." I flounced onto her bed, and Tess came and sat next to me, looking interested. "What are you two doing over Easter?"

"Easter? Nothing. . . I think I'm staying here," Helen shrugged. "Why? Are you doing something for your birthday?"

"Ooh, about your birthday," Tess sighed. "I'm so sorry. My mum and dad are taking me to Texas. I'm meeting some relatives, or something. . ."

"Really?" I asked. "Aw, that's too bad."

"No, I know, but I can leave your present and everything," Tess suggested.

"It's not that. It's just that James just said we could all go to his house for two weeks," I said casually.


	19. 19

James' POV 

So. Lily agreed to come.

Heh. This is going to be an interesting Easter. . . And there was me thinking it was going to be awful because dad was gone.

Anyway. I never knew it was her birthday, either.

Oh well.

Chance for a party.

But I'll admit, the time leading up to the two weeks just dragged on. . . and on.

Not just because I was now looking forward to it. But because of the exams drawing closer, the teachers were working us to the bone.

And then there were Quidditch practices. . . which were good. But I was drained.

Still. We managed to thrash Ravenclaw by 270 points to 60.

As if anyone expected anything less.

_**Lily's POV **_

We got up early the day Easter break started, because Tess had to floo to some house using Dumbledore's fireplace and blah blah blah. . . it was all very confusing when taken from the point of view of someone who had had five hours sleep.

So we hugged Tessie goodbye (who was still in a hell of mood that she didn't get to spend the holidays with James) and then went to go back to bed.

Why we had to get up, I don't know.

But when we got to the Common Room, we found that the Marauders were already awake.

"Come on," James ordered, as he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. "Breakfast."

"Noooo," I whined. "Sleep!"

"Food."

"It's six in the morning!"

"We've got the train at eight. . ." Remus reminded me.

Who in the right mind makes a train leave that early?

"And you still have to get ready and stuff," Sirius added, already walking out of the Portrait Hole.

"Fine," Helen sighed.

"But if I fall asleep at the table, you're to blame," I said.

Nah. As if I would blame James. Well, it depends what mood I was in with him. If he mentioned Tess, then yep. He was to blame.

My mum had been _so_ not happy about me going. For several reasons, she said.

One; I didn't get to spend my birthday with her. My argument was that I hardly ever spend my birthday with her since she's working anyway, and that she could always owl me her present.

Two; She's not seen me in so long. My argument for that one was that I could send pictures and that I was sure she'd survive a few more months.

Three; She didn't know who James was. The argument for that was that I was sure he wasn't a masked murderer and that he was a good friend of mine.

Maybe I added the 'good friend' part', but the point was, I got to go. So did Helen.

And I was really looking forward to it, actually.

By the time we got on the train, I was feeling a lot more human.

Not that many people were going home for Easter break, so we got a compartment to ourselves easily.

And then we had to prepare for the long, long journey home.

"What are you doing?" James laughed, as I pulled about a million chocolate bars out of my trunk.

I looked at the chocolate and shrugged, as if it could explain for itself.

Did I mention James has the cutest little laugh? He does. And his face goes all. . . _aww_. . . ish. . . ey.

Exactly.

"Oh, see, I don't like wizardly sweets," I said casually.

"You don't like them?" Sirius exclaimed.

Sheesh. It's not as if I just told him I had a different way of breathing to everybody else, or something.

"No, I don't. I prefer Muggle chocolate."

"So I can see," James smiled.

Remus and Sirius soon got caught up in a game of Exploding Snap, leaving me, Helen, James and Peter to talk. Not about much. Plus, Peter fell asleep within ten minutes.

_**James' POV **_

After a few hours, we all grew bored.

Peter was asleep and Helen was asleep. Then Sirius - who looked as if he was about to drop off any minute too - suddenly glanced at Lily, then sent me a meaningful look.

I frowned, not having a clue what he was trying to tell me.

"Ahh. . ." Sirius jumped up and stretched, then slapped a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I think we should go in search of the witch with the food trolley. Don't you Remus?"

Remus looked up from the notebook he was doodling in. "What?"

"I said. . ."

"Yeah, I heard, but she'll probably be here any minute anyway," Remus shrugged.

Sirius sent him a 'Look'.

Ooh, I get he was trying to do.

"Yes, but don't you think _we _should _go _find her _now_?" he asked, biting out the words.

I watched with amusement as Sirius tried to discreetly jerk his head towards me and Lily, and realization suddenly hit Remus.

"Oh! Ooohh. . . Yeah, you're right. Come on, I'm sooooo hungry. . ." Remus grinned, standing up and leaving the compartment.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as they left.

Sirius has such great 'plans'.

_**Lily's POV **_

As soon as Sirius and Remus left, I turned slowly to James, who was sat opposite me.

What was it with Black and leaving me alone with James? Huh? Huh?

It wasn't fair.

Well, actually, it was fair for me. Hey, I got 'alone' time with him, I suppose. . .

But dammit, he doesn't like me!

"So. . .?" I sighed, giving him a small smile.

"So. . ." James repeated. "What d'you wanna do?"

I shrugged, trying not to focus on how cute he looked.

Then I kicked my feet up next to him, on his seat.

"Sorry," I smiled. "It's more comfortable."

James grinned and nodded. "Okay. . . So we could play a game?" he suggested.

"Ooh, the alphabet game!"

"The what?"

Oh come on, what planet's he living on?

"You know, where you say like. . ." I paused, thinking. "In my bag, I have. . . an apple, a. . . boat, a cat, a dog, an. . . egg. . ."

Hmm. Are you beginning to realise how bored we were?

James stared at me for a moment, his smile getting wider. "That must be one big bag."

"You know what I mean!" I giggled. "And you've got to remember everything. Like, I start it off, you repeat it and add something else. . ."

"Okay, okay. But this sounds like one long game. Just better hope that Sirius and Remus don't come back anytime soon," he said.

After about fifteen minutes, I couldn't remember everything.

I mean, the alphabet has loads of letters. . . try remembering in order an object for every one of them.

"You know what, I'm bored," I interrupted James, as he tried to rattle off everything, but getting stuck on 'P'.

"Okay," he agreed, grinning. "Me too. Anyway, I've got a better game. . ."

Nope, nope, nope.

I hate truth or dare.

I mean, I always go for dare. But, have you noticed, if someone wants to find out the truth, the can always 'dare' you to tell them?

That's totally ruining the whole point of truth OR dare.

Tuh.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Who would you rather go out with?"

"_What_?" I cried, before collapsing with laughter.

I was not expecting that.

"Shh," he laughed, nodding towards Helen and Peter. "Come on! It's a game."

"It is not a _game_. But. . . alright," I gave in.

Oh, why on earth did I do that?

In the hope that I could drop hints?

Smooth.

"Okay, I go first," James said, shifting in his seat to make himself more comfortable. "Sebastian McKenzie or. . . Dylan Webb?"

I stared at him blankly.

You know what would so help?

If I knew who these people _were_.

"Who McWho and Dylan What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

James frowned for a second, then snapped his fingers and nodded. "Oh yeah! You're Muggle born. Sorry. They're famous. . . wizards."

"Oh." That's nice. "Come on then, say people I know."

"Okay, okay, okay. Remus. . ."

Oh, here we go.

"Or. . . Peter?"

"Remus," I answered immediately. "Okay. . . Lorredana?" James moaned loudly, making me smile. "_Or_. . ."

I trailed off. If I said Tess, I'd know. I mean, I already knew, but there'd be no hiding it.

And - for some strange, bizarre reason - I didn't want to know he was crazy about my best friend.

"Who?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I. . . I can't think of anyone," I said lamely.

James hesitated, and then murmured something like, "What about you?"

"What? Me? What about me?" I asked, totally confused.

"I mean _you_. Lorredana or _you_," he said slowly. Then he cleared his throat as, well, it took me awhile for that to make sense. "Never mind."

Oh no, don't say never mind!

"I've got one for you. _Logan_. . ."

Oh God, _Logan_. I forgot about him!

"Or. . . me?"

_**James' POV **_

Okay. I was about to die, and Lily wasn't saying anything.

I mean, I'd just put myself out there and if she was to just _shoot_ me down-

"_You_?"

I laughed lightly. You know, as if 'Hey, so I'm madly in love with you and am about to find out just what you think of me. Big deal! Ha! Ha! Oh Gods, this is so bleedin' funny!'

"Yeah. Me or Logan?" then I stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

For two reasons. One, to show her that I wasn't really joking around. And two, because. . . well, I _was_ serious, and there's only so long you can keep up an act when you feel as if you're about to throw up.

Ooh, why didn't I just keep quiet?

"You or Logan. . .?" Lily murmured, becoming very interested in her hands, and a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Um. . . I dunno. That's not fair."

"Why's it not fair?"

_Because Logan's her boyfriend, you prat. _

"Because. . ." Lily looked thoughtful. "It was my turn! You didn't answer mine. Lorredana or. . ." Suddenly she looked uncomfortable as she remembered. "Me?"

Is she kidding?

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You," I said simply.

"Over Lorredana? Yeah, I should hope so. . ."

"No, not just over Lorre. . ." I trailed off and sighed.

She so was not _helping_.

"You."

"Me?"

Like I said, not helping.

"Yes," I insisted softly. "As in, you. Overall. Over. . . everyone."

She looked at me in surprise, and while she took that in, I breathed a sigh of relief.

So I was now awaiting her answer.

At least she knew.

And. . . um. . . well, Sirius would be happy.

_**Lily's POV **_

"Um. . . Um. . ."

Well, what the heck was I supposed to say?

If I were to start jumping for joy and smothering him in kisses for him to turn around and say 'Hey, I was only kidding', then I'd be more than a little embarrassed.

"S. . . Seriously?"

James laughed bitterly, looking as if he suddenly regretted saying anything. "Seriously."

"I. . . wow," I breathed. I hesitated, trying to keep the massive smile that was growing on my face.

And you know what I was thinking? And I was thinking it gleefully, no matter how horrible it was?

Tess is gonna _kill_ me!

But she'll get over it.

After all, I'm the one who loves him.

Wait! _Loves_ him? I don't. . .

"Uh, Lily?" James said nervously, looking completely uncomfortable. "Um, you've gotta say _something_."

"I. . . well. . ."   
  
Why was I getting so tongue tied?  
  
I've planned this moment out in my head often enough.  
  
Oh my God, he'd said. . . and he _meant it_!  
  
I looked up at James and grinned. "_James._ This is so-!"  
  
"Hey!" Sirius peered around the door and smiled innocently. "What's going on?" He then glanced at Helen and Peter. "Wow. They've been asleep long enough-"  
  
"Sirius," James growled, and he looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked, and was answered with a glare.  
  
Soon they were having a conversation with their eyes. Don't ask me how they did it, but they understood each other to the extent that Sirius suddenly grinned, smiled slyly at me, and then ducked back out of the carriage.  
  
"You were saying?" James looked at me cautiously.  
  
He's so cute when he's nervous.  
  
"I was _saying_. . ." I leant forward, but instead of finishing my sentence, I kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Now _that_ took guts.


	20. 20

Aww, I'm sorry I don't reply to your reviews. I _would_, it's just. . . I really don't have the time! You wouldn't BELIEVE how much coursework I have! For tomorrow I have to have wrote two english essays, my planning for my maths coursework, and a prep sheet for art! And it's half five already!

But I will try and reply to all you lot. This weekend, maybe? Anyways, I do REALLY appreciate all my readers, so don't think I don't. 'Cause I do.

Anyways, I have to hurry up. Got to go write more on Of Mice and bleedin' Men. . .

Oh, and about the cliff hanger thing. . . Heh. Yeah. I do have a tendency for those. Don't even realise I'm writing them! LoL.

**_James' POV_**   
  
I grinned as we pulled away from each other.

"Good answer," I smirked.  
  
"Can we come in now?" Sirius whined, from outside the compartment.  
  
I laughed and pulled Lily onto the seat next to me, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. Come in."  
  
The door flew open so quickly, it banged against the compartment wall, making Helen and Peter wake with a start.  
  
I glanced at Sirius and Remus, who were still stood in the doorway.  
  
Sirius looked at me and Lily with a blank expression, which I knew all too well. It meant he was hiding any emotion that may have been written on his face.  
  
I'm not sure why he was like that, but Remus noticed it as well. Instead of saying anything though, he just cleared his throat and grinned at Lily.   
  
"So, you two, huh? Well that's a surprise! I would never have thought. . ."

**_Sirius' POV_**   
  
So. They were finally together.

Well. I think.

That was. . . good.  
  
No, it was good. It seriously was.  
  
It was just. . . Just weird, seeing them sitting like that.  
  
All cozy.  
  
I'll get used to it and everything. . . Just. . .  
  
Ugh. That's it, I need a girl.  
  
James took mine, the git.

**_Lily's POV_**   
  
Someone had to pinch me. I had to wake up.  
  
Seriously!   
  
Here I was. . . sat with James Potter's arms around me as the train happily trundled home. . .  
  
We'd been playing the Alphabet Game a few short minutes ago, for God's sake.  
  
And I was going to stay at his house for two weeks!  
  
This was too good to be true.  
  
But. . . I frowned slightly as doubt crept into my mind.  
  
What did this mean? I was confused. I mean. . . I was going out with Logan, wasn't I?  
  
So what was James? I'd only kissed him, it wasn't as if we had decided to become an item, or something. . .  
  
And then Tess.  
  
Tess was going to be really upset, which I cared about now.  
  
She _was_ one of my best friends.  
  
I felt James's arm tighten around my shoulders as he talked happily to Sirius and Remus.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
It really wasn't!  
  
Why did it have to be so complicated?

We arrived at James' house a few hours later.  
  
And after Helen and I had gotten over the sheer size of it, we all made our way inside.  
  
He had a pool.  
  
Who in London has an outside pool?  
  
Well, except famous people.  
  
In fact, it was inside _and_ outside. You could swim through this little tunnel to each part.   
  
Jeez. A pool designed for all weather.  
  
In _England._   
  
I'll have to remind him that we're not in California.  
  
Then again, I think we've got more important things to discuss than his pool. So scratch that.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail. . ." James said, and I wondered again why they called each other those ridiculous nicknames. "You guys already know your rooms. Lils, Helen. . . Sprout here will take you upstairs to yours."   
  
"Sprout?" Helen laughed, as we looked at the adorable little house elf that was waiting patiently for us to follow him.  
  
"Yeah," James sighed. "It's a long story that involved me and Sirius when we were six."

We'd been standing in the large front hall, but Sprout led us up the grand staircase that was in front of us.  
  
I have to admit, I felt a bit clumsy as I dragged my trunk up the stairs.  
  
Who knew James was this rich?   
  
Apparently, Helen was thinking the same thing, from the glances she kept sending me.  
  
"Would misses like to share the same room, or stay in different ones?" Sprout suddenly asked, his wide green eyes turning to us.  
  
"Um. . ." I looked at Helen and shrugged.  
  
Actually, I wanted us to stay in the same room.  
  
I might get lost in this place on my own.   
  
"Same room?" Helen suggested, raising her eyebrows.   
  
"Yeah, I think so."

Helen and I were shown into a large - no, _huge_ bedroom that had two beds in it.  
  
Two _king size_ beds.  
  
"Wow," I murmured, as I fell onto one of the beds, claiming it as my own.  
  
Well I've got to make sure _I_ get the best bed.  
  
The room was decorated in a deep blue. . . _everything_ was that colour.  
  
Yeah. . . It was amazingly pretty.  
  
"Ooh, we've got a view of the pool," Helen announced, as she peered out of the window.   
  
Then she suddenly turned to me and grinned.  
  
"So you and James, eh? That'll please Tess."

**_James' POV_**   
  
"So what happened in the short time we went to look for food?" Sirius asked, as soon as Lily and Helen had gone.   
  
"Short time? Sirius, you were gone for ages."   
  
"Yes, well," he started defensively. "Obviously. . . it helped."  
  
"Yeah," Remus agreed, making his way into the Lounge. "So, what happened?"  
  
We all trailed after him, though Sirius was walking backwards to face me.  
  
"Okay. . ." I said slowly, once we'd all fell into chairs. "Well. . . I don't know. We were playing this really stupid game, then. . . I just got really sick of everything and started dropping _really_ obvious hints."  
  
"Uh-huh. . .?"  
  
"And she picked up on them?" Peter asked, looking interested.  
  
Well either that or she kissed me for no reason.  
  
"Hmm. . ." I said thoughtfully. "I _think_ so. I mean, she didn't say anything. . ."   
  
"Nothing at all?" Sirius cried. "Then how did-?"  
  
"Yeah. She just sort of. . . kissed me instead."  
  
"Really?" Peters jaw dropped.  
  
"_She_ kissed _you?_" Sirius said. "Well. . . that's. . . um, not what I was expecting."

**_Lily's POV_**   
  
That night, nothing really happened. We just relaxed in James' house.  
  
And me and James. . . We didn't really say anything, but just acted as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
So I'm still confused, but. . . hey, I'm not complaining.  
  
Helen's happy for me, thank God.  
  
I told her how I actually felt about James and everything, so she now thinks we're _"the cutest thing in the world."  
_  
Yeah.  
  
"So when exactly _is_ your birthday, Lily?" Remus asked, leaning back in the couch he was slouched across.  
  
"Tuesday," I replied.   
  
"_This_ Tuesday?" James said, frowning slightly. "Wow. We're going to have to get planning if we're gonna have a party. . ."  
  
"We don't have to have a party," I mumbled.  
  
"No, we _have_ to!" Sirius exclaimed. "I _want_ a party!"

**_James' POV_**   
  
My mum didn't get in until late that night.  
  
This didn't surprise me, because. . . well, that's just what she does. But it didn't bother me either. I was used to it.  
  
We all stayed up, but a few minutes after my mum walked in, my friends decided to hit the sack.  
  
I dunno if they were truly tired or just wanted to leave me to talk to my mum for awhile, but. . . the point is, they left.  
  
"So. . ." my mother said, as she leafed through a couple of documents and lent against a counter in the kitchen.  
  
She glanced up at me and smiled. A sad smile. It always seemed to be like that since Dad died.  
  
"Which one of those are you going out with?" she asked, nodding her head to where Lily and Helen were following the rest of the Marauders upstairs.  
  
"Mum," I groaned, rolling my eyes.   
  
"What?" she laughed. "Come on, I've barely said hello to some of your other girlfriends, and now you come home with two for a fortnight."  
  
Ugh. Mothers.  
  
"Neither," I insisted, shaking my head. "They're just friends of mine."   
  
"Uh-huh. . ." she said, sounding doubtful.  
  
"I swear!"  
  
"Okay, okay. . ." she said, laughing. She turned her back on me, but didn't hide the smile that was still on her face. "But it's obvious you fancy the pants off the one with red hair."  
  
Okay, _now_ I'm going to bed.

"Mum," I sighed, already making my way upstairs.  
  
I stopped and lent over the banister, staring at her. "You're so. . . so. . ."   
  
There's no words.  
  
"You're supposed to tell me to get my head down and do some work, not to be telling me who I supposedly fancy."  
  
"Nah," she shrugged, leaning back against the wall and grinning. "That was when you were 14. Now, you're 17. Almost 18. It's almost time to start thinking about grandchildren."  
  
Pshht.  
  
I've gotta give her points though. I wasn't expecting that one.  
  
"That has got to be the most. . . absurd thing you ever said," I replied, already walking up the stairs. "And me and Lily aren't. . . you know what? I'm not having this conversation with my mother."   
  
"Okay," she laughed. Then she looked thoughtful. "Lily, huh? _Lily Potter. . ._"  
  
I groaned and hurried up the stairs, walking into the room where Sirius, Peter and Remus were all talking.

"So what was your mum saying?" Sirius asked casually, as he messed in front of the mirror with his hair.  
  
I swear, Sirius is worse than girls about his hair.  
  
It's pathetic, really. I bet one day some disaster will happen and. . . I don't know. Somehow his mind will be forced away from gel and the perfect spikes.  
  
"Just asking about Lily. . ." I sighed.  
  
"Oh?" Remus looked at me in surprise. "Well now your _mother_ knows everything, do you mind telling your _friends_?" he grinned.  
  
"I didn't tell her a thing! She just. . . no, forget it."  
  
"She just what?" Wormtail asked.   
  
Ugh.  
  
I rolled my eyes and fell into a heap on my bed. "She was suggesting _grandchildren_, of all things."   
  
Remus and Peter burst out laughing, but Sirius just turned away from the mirror with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well. You're certainly moving fast," he said.  
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Go on then. Tell us about you and Lils, why don't you? You've not explained properly yet. . ."

"Well. . . um. . ." I sighed. "I actually don't know. If what's-he-called wasn't in the picture-"  
  
"Logan?" Peter helpfully offered.  
  
"Yeah, him. Well, if he wasn't, then I'd say me and Lily were going out."  
  
"But. . ." Sirius murmured, tilting his head to one side and continuing to fuss with his hair. "He _is_."  
  
"Well I _know_ that! So. . . I don't know. We've not even talked," I mumbled, playing with a loose strand of cotton on the duvet.  
  
"But you really like her," Remus said quietly. "You _should_ talk to her."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Besides," Peter added. "Maybe. . . m-maybe she isn't interested in Logan. You know? Maybe he was a rebound thing. . . because. . . erm. . . ooh! Because she broke up with Sirius!"  
  
Ooh, I like that idea. It beats her actually _liking_ the stupid Slytherin.   
  
Sirius, however, didn't. His eyes darkened and he frowned. "It wasn't as if we were engaged you know," he snapped. "We only went out for a few weeks, at the most. She wouldn't _need_ a rebound thing. She wouldn't _need_ anything if I hadn't have had to break up with her," he muttered, before kicking off his trainers and falling onto his bed.

**_Lily's POV_**   
  
When I woke up the next morning, it was still early. Really early. Like six-ish.  
  
I always wake up early when I stay at somebody else's house.  
  
Sighing, I crept quietly out of bed and got ready. From a quick glance outside, I could see that the weather was gorgeous.  
  
Good.  
  
We'll get some good use out of that pool.  
  
Sitting gingerly on my bed, I glanced over at Helen, who was still fast asleep.  
  
I wish she'd wake up.   
  
I didn't want to go wondering around James' house on my own.   
  
But it was either that or I sat there in silence for several hours until Helen woke up.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I stood and made my way out of the room.  
  
Just to bang right into a house elf.   
  
It wasn't the one we had met the other day. . . apparently, this one was a lot more bubbly.  
  
"Hello Miss! Good morning to you!"  
  
I raised my eyebrows slightly. I know I'd woke up early but. . . I was still tired.  
  
"Um. . . morning," I said quietly.  
  
"Mrs. Potter is already downstairs, if you would like company, Miss!" the house elf said, already turning and watering a nearby plant. "I know as Scoob just prepared breakfast, Miss! Scoob prepared eggs, bacon, french toast, saus-"  
  
Scoob?  
  
I laughed. "Did James name you too?"  
  
"Master Potter and Master Black, yes Miss," Scoob nodded enthusiastically. "Master Potter and Master Black named _all_ us house elves, Miss."   
  
"Yeah? Aww."  
  
"Yes Miss! Come, I shall lead you to Mrs. Potter, Miss!"

The house elf led me through a maze of rooms and down a staircase until suddenly we were in the kitchen. It was spacious and had a wonderful view of the outside pool. . . and white.  
  
Very white.  
  
Almost hurt your eyes.  
  
"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Potter said, looking up at me in surprise. She'd been sat at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea and newspaper, but suddenly all her attention was on me. "I didn't expect any of you to be up this early. You're Lily, right?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, as Scoob ran from my side to prepare more food.   
  
"Come sit down," Mrs. Potter said, motioning to a chair opposite her.  
  
Oh God. She better not be expecting a parent-girlfriend talk or something. . .  
  
Not that I'm his girlfriend.  
  
Ugh, I'm gonna confuse myself again.  
  
"So, did you sleep well?" she asked, smiling warmly.

"Erm, yeah. I slept fine, thank you," I answered, smiling.  
  
"Good, good. It's usually only Sirius and everyone James has over here, and they just sleep like logs, so. . ." she trailed off and rolled her eyes, still grinning.  
  
Well, I can believe that. Boys.  
  
"So anyway, Lily," she continued. "I've never heard of you before. Are you in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, but I'm not in James' year," I replied, as Scoob set a plate of toast in front of me.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm in sixth."   
  
"Right," she replied slowly.  
  
I didn't say anything. How should I explain it?  
  
_See, I went out with Sirius. Then Sirius dumped me for no reason whatsoever, but that turned out okay as it turned out I really liked James. But James was all over my best friend, so I thought. . . You know. No chance. Then I went out with Logan - who I'm still going out with, actually - really just to persuade myself that I was over James. Funnily enough, I was still head over heels for him. Then, out of the blue, he invites me to spend Easter with him! _

_  
Oh, and I also snogged him on the way here after he told me that_ he _also liked _me. _That would be perfect, but we've barely said a word to each other since. And there's still the little problem of my boyfriend waiting for me back at Hogwarts._  
  
For some bizarre reason, I didn't want to tell her that.  
  
Then I was distracted as James suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking all disheveled from sleep.  
  
You can practically hear my happy sigh, right?  
  
Then he narrowed his eyes at his mum suspiciously. "Well good morning. What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," replied Mrs. Potter innocently, starting to gather her things together.  
  
As James continued to stand in the doorway staring at his mother, Sirius walked straight past him, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
  
Clad only in his pajama bottoms, he made his way over to the fridge.   
  
"Morning Mrs. P," he yawned, as he took a box of orange juice and taking a long drink.  
  
Mrs. Potter simply rolled her eyes.  
  
I take it that Sirius comes over a lot, then.  
  
"Good morning Sirius," she replied. Then she ran her fingers through her jet black hair and smiled. "Well, I've got to go. You kids have fun."  
  
"Will do," Sirius nodded.  
  
"Oh, by the way!" James suddenly said, as his mum was about to leave the room. "Can we have a party here on Tuesday?"  
  
"Sure. I guess. What for?"   
  
Wow. She gave in easily. Surprisingly easily.  
  
I like her.  
  
"It's Lily's birthday," Sirius answered, nodding his head towards me.

**_James' POV_**   
  
Hmm.  
  
I don't trust my mother.  
  
I was still throwing her suspicious glances as she walked out of the kitchen, but she just smiled sweetly in return.  
  
Okay. Now I'm worried.   
  
What's she said to Lily?  
  
What's Lily said to _her_?   
  
"So. . ." I said, overly-casually as I grabbed the orange juice off Sirius and took a seat opposite Lily. "What were you two talking about, then?"  
  
Lily shrugged, twirling her fork around her plate that Scoob had just set down in front of her. "Nothing much, actually. I only came in a minute ago. She was just asking if I was in Gryffindor and stuff."   
  
"Oh. Alright. . ."

**_Lily's POV_**   
  
A loud yawn from the kitchen doorway let us know that somebody else was up.  
  
We all glanced over to find Remus, still looking half asleep. His hair was all tasseled and. . . well, yeah. He was only dressed in his boxers.  
  
So I take it the Marauders aren't modest around here, then.  
  
Not that I'm complaining. Hey, if I weren't mad over James right now. . . and of there wasn't a part of me that was still angry at Sirius. . .  
  
Let's just say, I like the situation I'm in.  
  
Actually, I shouldn't think that. What about Logan? I liked him and he was sweet. . . And. . .  
  
What the hell, I'm enjoying this while I can.  
  
Heh, I can't wait to see Tess' face when I tell her all this.  
  
"Morning," Remus said groggily, messing with his ear as he made his way towards us. "What are. . ." he trailed off as he yawned again. "What are we talking about? Lily's birthday?"  
  
"Hmm, you know what I was thinking?" Sirius said, looking up from the tub of ice cream he was eating.  
  
Don't ask. I didn't even see him get it out.  
  
"I was thinking that we should tell everyone about the party today. That way more people can come."   
  
"That's a good idea," James agreed.  
  
"Well, duh. Of course it is, look who you're talking to," Sirius smiled cheekily.  
  
Ah, to think.  
  
A few weeks ago, that smile would have melted me.  
  
"Anyone want pancakes?" Sirius suddenly asked, tossing his ice cream tub aside in disgust. "I want pancakes."  
  
"I do," I replied, already bored with my fried breakfast.  
  
James threw me an amused glance. "Are you sure? _Sirius_ is making it."   
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Okay!" Sirius' muffled voice exclaimed, hidden as he had his head buried in a cupboard. "I can't find any plain flour, so I'm substituting for self raising."  
  
"What? You can't use self raising flour in _pancakes_!"  
  
"Why not? Flour's flour," Sirius answered casually.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and looked at me pointedly. "You see? Anyway. Maybe we should go into Diagon Alley then. We can buy stuff and see people."   
  
"Yeah, okay," James said, nodding his head. He looked towards me. "You want to do that?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
Sirius suddenly started snickering at something, still at the oven.  
  
"What?" James asked cautiously.  
  
"Nothing. . . The pancake's are just bubbling and it looks sorta. . . Well, disgusting."  
  
"So throw it away."  
  
"No way! I've got to _try_ it. Yo Moony! Get me that tub of toffee and honeycomb ice cream I just saw in the freezer. That'll take away the. . . burnt taste. Oh, and the chocolate sauce from that cupboard over there," Sirius said.  
  
Toffee and honeycomb ice cream with chocolate sauce on burnt pancakes made with self raising flour?   
  
_Okay_ then.  
  
I glanced towards James, but he didn't look at all fazed.  
  
Alrighty. Mental note to self; Don't let any of the boys cook my meals.

**_Lily's POV_**   
  
The days leading up to the party passed quite quickly, though James and I still didn't get to really talk.  
  
Anyway. _Somehow_ the Marauders got into Hogwarts. When I asked them about it, they just told me that 'they had their ways'.  
  
Uh huh.  
  
The point is, they got into Hogwarts. And apparently invited. . . oh. . . everybody?  
  
"Okay. . ." James said, as he waved his wand to hang lights around the outside pool. "You girls go get ready if you want. People will probably be here soon and y'know. . . you'll take forever."  
  
Helen grinned and stood up. We hadn't been helping much anyway. Just testing the food.  
  
"Okay. See you in a bit. C'mon Lils."  
  
"Oh yeah," James added, looking towards. "And Lil? I _really_ need to talk to you in a bit."

Helen and I made our way up to our room, where we hurriedly got ready.  
  
"I _wonder_ what James wants to talk about?" she mused, as she used some sort of mousse on her hair to make it wavy.  
  
"Ugh, say everything's awkward?" I groaned, totally forgetting about getting dressed and sitting down on my bed.  
  
Helen sighed and sat next to me. "Look, you really like James, right?"  
  
I hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"So it shouldn't be awkward," she replied simply.  
  
I nodded slowly. That was all very well, but we didn't know what James was going to say, did we?  
  
"I can hear people downstairs already," Helen grinned, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. "Let's finish getting ready."  
  
"Okay. . ." I said, standing up as well. Then I shook my head and crossed my arms. "D'you think Tess is going to hate me?"  
  
"Nah. She won't _hate_ you. She'll be a little surprised. . . maybe a bit unhappy. But you never know, she might be happy for you!"   
  
"Oh, yeah. She'll be over the moon."

It was about twenty minutes later we made our way downstairs.  
  
And you know what I decided?  
  
I was going to enjoy it.  
  
It was my seventeenth birthday, after all.  
  
So I'd just find James, rope him into dancing with me and-  
  
"Ooh!" someone exclaimed, as I banged into them. It was already pretty packed in the house.  
  
That Mrs. Potter is one crazy woman, letting all these kids into her home.  
  
"Oops, sorry Lily," Lorredana smiled, as she realized who it was. "And happy birthday, by the way!"  
  
"Oh, thanks," I answered, flashing her a quick grin.  
  
"So are you having fun? I know it just started and everything but. . . oh yeah, I saw Logan in the kitchen, if you were looking for him," she said.  
  
_What?_   
  
Oh, so much for enjoying myself.  
  
I glanced towards Helen, who was wearing an expression that clearly said, 'Okay, this is bad.'  
  
"Helen! Lily! Happy _birthday!"_ someone exclaimed, throwing their arms around me.  
  
"_Tess?_" I breathed, in absolute shock.  
  
Okay. It just got worse.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked as she pulled away, trying to remember to smile and look pleased.  
  
She already had a light tan. Well, her cheeks were a little sun burnt, but it would easily pass off to people as blusher.  
  
Normally, I would have resented the fact that Tess could go brown while I remained the colour of a milk bottle, but this wasn't an issue at the moment.  
  
Tess here. . . _now_. . . Meant I had to tell her. . . _now_. . .   
  
Which also meant I'd have to tell Logan, _now._  
  
Okay, so I wasn't that bothered about that. He was just some boy. But he was a sweet boy, and I'd have to come up with a pretty good reason. Soon.  
  
Oh Lord, he was a Slytherin.  
  
"James asked me to come," Tess replied, grinning.  
  
"I-" I started, then stopped when I replayed what she'd just said. "What?"   
  
"James asked me to come," she repeated, still smiling her head off.  
  
I'm telling you, her teeth are too white.  
  
"He is _so_ sweet," she continued, nodding at me and Helen. "Writing to me and everything. . . making sure I could come. . ."  
  
"Yeah," I replied bitterly.  
  
Little darling, isn't he?

"I'll show you the letter later," Tess said. "You should-"  
  
"Why?" Helen interrupted. "What does it say?"  
  
"Erm. . . Just stuff like 'I really want you to come. . .' 'I would really like to get to know you better. . .' 'I really miss you. . .' Oh, you have to read it, but-"  
  
"Wait," I held up a hand and shook my head, trying to distract myself from the music that was quickly increasing in sound, and make sure I heard her right. "Did you just say '_I really miss you_'?"  
  
Tess nodded happily. "Can you believe it? Isn't this exciting?"   
  
"Ohh. . . It's something alright."


	21. 21

Yeah, that chapter was all corny. LoL.

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for leaving you with another cliff hanger. Heh. And I'm sorry I didn't get those replies out to my readers! But right now I'm in the middle of writing a project on How Particle Size Effects Reaction Rates. The joys of chemistry, eh?

So yeah. I'm quite surprised I'm posting at all, actually. Well . . . nah, I'm not, 'cause I'm just stalling for time. Stupid project.

So! I'm off. Thanks again for reviewing and. . . do it again?

**_Sirius' POV_**   
  
"Lily invited Tess?" I asked as I joined Peter, who was leaning against a wall looking bored.  
  
From there we had the perfect view of Lily and her friends. . . and Lily looked _good._   
  
Wait, no, I'm not thinking that. I'm not _allowed_ to think that.  
  
I'm thinking. . . ew, ugh, Lily looks _repulsive_.   
  
"No," Peter muttered, becoming extremely interested in the floor tiles.  
  
I studied him carefully, trying the best I could not to laugh.  
  
"Y. . . you invited her?" I asked, raising my eyebrows ever so slightly.  
  
"Yeah," he said, shrugging his shoulders and trying to look casual.  
  
The thing was, his face had gone beet red. Poor bloke.  
  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, I guess Tess is cute and everything. . ." I said enthusiastically, looking over to where Lily, Helen and Tess were stood. Tess was beaming. Lily looked. . . well, mad. And Helen looked surprised.  
  
Interesting.  
  
"So. . . Tess likes you then?"  
  
"Dunno," Wormtail shrugged, downing a cup of juice in one shot. "I just wrote her a letter and she turned up."  
  
"You wrote her a letter? See, I've never tried that tactic. Well, at least she knows how you feel," I said, clapping him on the back.  
  
"Not really," he admitted. "I only asked her to come. . . She might have thought it was Lily, actually."  
  
"What? Why on earth would she think that?"  
  
"Because I didn't sign my name, duh."

_**Lily's POV**_

When Tess waltzed off in search off James, I very nearly burst into tears.

"Aw Lils, you don't know-"

"I do know!" I cried, as she hugged me tightly in her arms. "Everything goes wrong for me!"

She laughed quietly and continued to hug me. "It's 'cause you're such a knock out. Every lad fancies you, obviously."

I suddenly pulled away from her arms.  
  
"No," I said firmly. "That's it. I've had it with boys."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked. She looked as if she were trying as hard as she could not to laugh.   
  
Oh. Well I'm glad she found it so amusing.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lils, it's just. . . I've heard you say that so many times before."  
  
"Yeah, well this time I mean it. I'm seventeen now, right? New start, everything," I said, taking a deep breath. "So excuse me whilst I go find Logan. . ."  
  
"Logan? Why? Lil, if you don't like Logan then it's not fair to-"  
  
"Yes, exactly my point. So I've got to go. . . finish with him. Which is a shame, since I _do_ like him. . ." I murmured, already walking off towards the kitchen.  
  
I greeted a few people who wished me a happy birthday, then glared when I saw James and Tess laughing together.

**_James' POV_**   
  
"Invited you?" I repeated blankly. "Erm. . ."   
  
I didn't want to hurt Lily's friend's feelings or anything but. . . I sure as hell didn't invite Tess.  
  
"Tess, no offense or anything, but I didn't invite you. . ." I said slowly. Then I hurriedly added, "But it's great that you're here. Lily's probably thrilled, right?"  
  
Tess' face fell. "Oh," she mumbled, blushing. Then she started laughing. "Okay, now I feel really stupid."  
  
I laughed uneasily. What else was I supposed to do?  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said, throwing her a grin. "Like I said, Lily's really happy you're here and it's her party, right?"   
  
"Right. . ."  
  
Then I noticed the certain red head watching us. "Lily!" I yelled, totally abandoning Tess.  
  
It was about time we had that little talk.  
  
The thing was, I liked her so much. I just. . . really, really like her.   
  
And I want nothing more than a repeat of what happened on the train.  
  
But it's a little hard knowing that the devoted boyfriend was waiting back at Hogwarts.  
  
Actually, not even Hogwarts. He'd heard about the party and turned up.  
  
Which I can't really blame him for. . . everyone else was here, so he wasn't exactly going to not come, was he?  
  
So we had to get things sorted.  
  
But to my surprise, Lily turned and her heel and stormed off, her hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Hey, uh, Lils!"   
  
Suddenly she turned and glared.  
  
Damn it, girls are weird.  
  
"Don't '_Lils_' me," she snapped.   
  
See. Point proven.  
  
"Um. . . okay. . .?"   
  
"Look, why don't you just go back to Tess?" she demanded. "I don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"No, Lily I really have to talk to you. _Now_. See, Logan is here and-"  
  
Uh-oh. That obviously wasn't the right thing to say.  
  
Well, at least the music drowned out _most_ of her effing and blinding.  
  
"So just _get. Lost_," she muttered bitterly, storming off once again.  
  
"Wow. . ." someone murmured behind me.  
  
I turned to find Lorredana looking pretty shocked. "And here was me coming to tell you how much of a shock it was to out that Peter Pettigrew had invited that Tess girl. I get this little show instead. What did you do to make her so angry?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" I cried in frustration. "That I know of, anyway."   
  
Lorredana looked at me thoughtfully. "Okay. . ." she murmured. "Want me to go see what's up with her? There has to be a reason she's so upset with you."

**_Lily's POV_**   
  
I stormed away from James and made my way into the kitchen, where I couldn't spot Logan anyway.  
  
Not that it mattered.  
  
I fell into a chair and put my head into my hands, just trying to block everyone out.  
  
I could feel a headache coming on.  
  
But hey. . . at least James knew where he stood.  
  
Sighing, I took my head out of my hands and sat up straight in my seat, then groaned as I saw someone strolling towards me.  
  
This night couldn't get any better.  
  
"Lily," Lorredana said, sounding in awe as she came to a stop in front of my chair.  
  
I glared.   
  
"Um, is something wrong? 'Cause James-"  
  
"Don't even _talk_ about that creep," I growled.  
  
She blinked in surprise. "Er. . . okay. Are you alright?"  
  
Oh please. Like she cared.  
  
"No. No, actually I'm not alright. I was stupid enough to let myself fall for James Potter believe it or not, just as I fell for Sirius Black," I bit at her.  
  
I didn't know why I was telling her that. Of course it would be public news within minutes.  
  
But for some reason. . . I couldn't care less.  
  
"You like James?" Lorredana grinned. See? She's smug about too, stupid cow. Grinning over my unhappiness. "That's so sweet! But I don't see the problem. You like him. . . He likes you. . ." she trailed off and looked at me quizzically.  
  
Again, I glared. "No," I said flatly. "He likes _Tess_. Not me, _Tess_."  
  
She suddenly frowned. "Tess? No he doesn't."  
  
"Yes he does! He invited her, and sent her this. . . this letter that-"   
  
"What?" she laughed slightly. "No, _Peter_ sent the letter. He's the one who likes your friend Tess."   
  
What? Well that's. . . what?  
  
I raised my eyebrows, my anger draining out of me. "Peter? And. . . Tess?"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed. "Wait, you thought _James_ liked Tess? Lily! James is totally head over heels for you!"  
  
I stared at her, completely shocked. "Really?" I asked timidly.   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh." I stared at my hands briefly before moaning and letting my head fall into my hands once again. "And I've just had a right go at him. Ugh, he's going to think I'm. . . Oh God, I don't believe this."

"He hates me," I sulked.  
  
God, I'm sulking at my seventeenth birthday party.   
  
That's about as mature as you get, I think.  
  
"He doesn't hate you," Lorredana said, smiling. "I'll go talk to him. _You_ go talk to _Logan_."  
  
"Okay. . ." I replied slowly, standing up. "And Lorredana," I added, as she began to walk away. "Thanks. You know, I would have probably never talked to James _again_ if you hadn't have told me it was Peter who sent the letter. Which would have been pretty uncomfortable since I'm staying with him for the rest of the holidays."  
  
"I know, can you believe Peter - You're _staying_ at his _house_ for the whole _holiday?_" she cried. Then she closed her eyes and held up a hand, shaking her head. "Never mind. I'll be left talking to you all night, and I've gotta go. Anyway. You. Go. Logan. Now."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
And I went.  
  
I found him with his friends, who were playing dares or something. Most of them involved the alcohol Sirius had helpfully yet slightly suspiciously provided, but hey, I'm getting off track.  
  
As I had nothing planned out in my head, I sadly ended up using some of those dreaded lines. (But at least I refrained from 'It's not you, it's me')  
  
But he seemed to take it pretty well.  
  
And as I walked away from him, I felt a little better.  
  
Once I'd explained to _Tess_ - Peter. I can't get over that. _Peter._ Nope, no, I'm not going to laugh. That would be cruel - then hopefully things will fine and dandy.

"Hey!" Helen greeted me breathlessly, her face flushed from dancing and a grin on her face.  
  
Dancing.  
  
Oh, I wanna dance.  
  
But, such a shame, I have to trail around and try to sort out my love life.  
  
"I was just coming to find you!" Helen went on. "You'll never guess what. . . It wasn't _James_ who sent the letter to Tess. It was-!"  
  
"Peter. Yeah, I know," I smiled.  
  
"Oh. Oh well. So things are okay between you and James?"  
  
"Ugh. Who knows? But anyway, are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yep! But people want to see the birthday girl. So c'_mon_," she ordered, grabbing my wrist and leading me through the room.   
  
Suddenly I spotted Lorredana and James talking. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at them, making Helen look at me quizzically.  
  
Then Lorredana grinned triumphantly and started walking away.  
  
"Helen, I'll be _right_ back," I assured her, breaking out of her grip and heading after my older, wiser, new best friend.  
  
I chased after her (and my feet were _really_ starting to hurt. . . stupid heels. . . why did I pick fashion over function?) as fast as I could. . . Which wasn't very fast.  
  
"Lorredana!" I yelled, as she was just about to step into the inside pool area.  
  
She turned to see who was calling her then grinned when she saw me.  
  
"All sorted out?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much. I owe you one," I said, truly grinning for what was probably the first time that evening. "So. . . what did you say to him?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled proudly. "I explained briefly about teenage girls and their hormones."

"Gee. Thanks Lorredana."   
  
"What?" she giggled. "It worked, didn't it?"   
  
"Well. . . did it?" I asked, totally bewildered.   
  
"Yes. It did," she grinned. "So go on. Kiss and make up. But remember, I get to be bridesmaid at the wedding."   
  
Wedding? Yeah, well. . . we'll see if we're even going out first.  
  
"Sure thing," I said, smiling.  
  
I went off to find my friends after a few minutes, but James seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Oh, but I did get my presents.  
  
Not off everyone at the entire party of course. . . but I got my fair share.  
  
I've got one thing to say.  
  
Barbie bubble bath off Sirius.  
  
I know he ripped my heart out and stamped all over it, leaving me unable to trust another boy again (ah, close enough anyway) but. . . yeah, he still makes me laugh.  
  
And the way the little hoop on the peg game on the front of the tub (you know the game? You press the little buttons and the air in the water pushes the teeny tiny hoops onto the teeny tiny pegs?) kept him amused made me laugh even more.

**_James' POV  
_**  
Well.   
  
That night was. . . eventful.  
  
I didn't see Lily again after she threw a fit at me, but Lorredana claimed it was something to do with hormones and time of the months, or whatever.  
  
Yeah, I didn't want to hear much more after that.  
  
And here I was at 6 o'clock in the morning in my garden, lying on the grass by the pool and staring at the sunrise.  
  
Knowing very well that my mother was watching me from the kitchen, wondering what I was thinking about and why the hell I was up so early.  
  
And I didn't know myself, so there was no chance of her guessing.  
  
I just wish. . . I dunno. . . That things were clearer between me and Lily. . .  
  
I like her so much.  
  
But maybe she just doesn't like that we're in different years?  
  
Then again, it never bothered her when she was with Sirius.  
  
Oh God. Maybe she still liked Sirius?   
  
"Hey you," someone murmured sleepily, kicking me gently in the side.  
  
I threw a hand over my eyes to shield the from the sun and glanced up.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
"Didn't know that you even realized there was a 6 am to the day," Lily smiled slightly, as she sat down next to me.  
  
"Hmmm. . ." I rolled over onto my stomach so I could look at her properly. "You're obviously forgetting my oh-so-wonderful quidditch schedule, which has me working all hours."  
  
"Ah," Lily grinned. Then she lowered her eyes and picked up a flower, twirling the stem between her fingers. "So. . ." she said slowly. "I broke up with Logan."

**_Sirius' POV_**   
  
It was the morning routine again.  
  
Fall out of bed. Take a quick glance at hair in mirror. Notice James isn't in bed.   
  
Drag self downstairs. Go into kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mrs. P." Nod at smile she gives me. Go to fridge. Take long drink of milk/orange juice.  
  
I frowned when I reached the table, as I realized James wasn't there. My routine! Ruined!  
  
"Sirius. . ." Mrs. P. said as she glanced towards the window. I followed her gaze and found Lily lying on the grass, and James sat backwards on a garden chair.  
  
Suddenly Lily laughed, jumped up and ran.   
  
I dunno what she was laughing about, but James immediately chased her and it didn't take long for him to grab her around the waist and fling her into the pool.  
  
And I could hear her freaking screaming through the walls.  
  
"Hmm?" I murmured, tearing my eyes away from the two lovebirds.  
  
Lily had dragged James into the pool.  
  
Good on her.  
  
Oh wonderful, she's getting out of the pool. She's wet. Her clothes are clinging to her.  
  
. . . So _that_ was his intentions of the pool thing . . .  
  
"Would you be able to let me know what's going on with my son's life?" she smirked.  
  
"You mean your son's love life, or life in general?"  
  
"Well-"   
  
"Because life in general includes us Marauders, so I'm afraid that information is classified."  
  
She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "Alright. . . In other words. . . Who's this Lily?"

I grinned to myself.   
  
You gotta love Mrs. P.  
  
"Lily?" I repeated innocently. "We-ell. . . she's my ex, for a start."  
  
I expected something dramatic to happen, like for her to splutter on her coffee and her jaw to drop. But it didn't.  
  
She raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hmm. Then that prat of a son of yours decided he was head over heels for her-"   
  
A smiled crept onto her face.  
  
"-And," I sighed heroically. "I stepped aside."  
  
"Aww. That's extremely sweet of you. But. . . um. . . _why_, exactly? I know you and James wouldn't let anything come between you, but why was it you who gave up if you already had Lily?"  
  
"Because. . . I dunno. James was really serious about her."  
  
"Was?"   
  
"Is. Same thing. But then he decided he was shy-"   
  
"James? Shy?" she snorted.  
  
"Tell me about it! And wouldn't say anything to Lily. . . Even though they got really close. . . And I was determined to get them together, since I broke up with her for him and everything. . . But then she started seeing someone else-"  
  
I was interrupted when the kitchen door burst open, and James walked, shivering, into the kitchen.  
  
He was absolutely soaked to the skin.  
  
"Wet. . ." he muttered, his teeth chattering slightly, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Lily, who was following him. "Cold. . . Water. . . _Freezing . .. _ Going to change. . ."  
  
He walked out of the room, and Lily smiled after him, picking up her wand (which I hadn't noticed, was laying on the tabletop) and murmuring something, then an instant later was completely dry.  
  
Once again she smiled affectionately at James's retreating back.  
  
"For a guy who's supposed to be at the top of his year, he's not very smart, is he?"

**_James' POV_**   
  
When Lily had raced upstairs to get Helen up, we Marauders took to the pool.  
  
And after a couple of hours of. . . well, not much. . . my mum came out with a magazine and lay on a sun lounger.  
  
I knew what she was doing.  
  
I could tell by the way she was trying to hide a smile and not reading the dumb magazine.  
  
Why must she always be _around?_  
  
"So. . ." she said slowly, trying to sound casual and off-hand.   
  
Stupid woman.  
  
"Sirius was just in the middle of giving me a detailed past of Lily Evans when. . ."  
  
I turned to Padfoot and glared. He smiled sweetly.  
  
". . . you burst in. So go on. Tell me why those two girls are upstairs shrieking and squealing now."  
  
Remus snickered and swam up beside me, resting his arms on the concrete around the pool edge.   
  
"Girls," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "They can pass out from excitement over the most stupid things."  
  
My mum laughed, but pretended to frown. "Oh, don't be cruel! It's sweet. I remember when my friends and I were like that." Then she gave a mock, far-off look. "In fact. . . aw. . . I remember the first time I went out with this boy who-"  
  
Okay, she's gone too far.  
  
"_Mother_," I whined, burying my head into my hands, while my friends all laughed.  
  
Yeah. Well, they would laugh.  
  
"Why do have the need to constantly _embarrass_ me?"  
  
"I'm not embarrassing you," she giggled. "I just came out here to tell you that I think you and Lily look extremely cute together."   
  
"Gee. Thanks for the blessing. Right, _bye_."   
  
"Oh, and that I've decided. I want grandkids. Soon."   
  
Oh, I hate her.  
  
"Go _away!_"


	22. 22

He-ey! Yep, I do have an sequel to this. I'll post it along with the next chapter, as that also happens to be the last. . .

Sorry I've not updated in awhile. Stuff's. . . crazy. Absolutely nuts. My family's all messed up, and. . . yeah. It's obvious Christmas will be ruined. Hmm. But. Yeah. Anyways.

So! Reviews would be lovely.

**_Helen's POV_**

Don't you just think that Lily and James are just the cutest things?

But it took then long enough to get together, for crying out loud. I mean, it was so obvious they fancied each other. 

But yes, they're cute, they belong together, they're oh-so-perfect that they make you want to throw up.

And that's how they spent the rest of the holidays. James's mum said some thing that made Lily blush to the roots of her hair and James groan. Sirius got a motorbike from somewhere. He refused to tell where, so people pretty much gave up on him. Remus' mother got sick, the poor dear, and he went to visit her. Only for one night though, so. . . Yeah. 

Then we returned to Hogwarts.

Where Lily would have to talk to someone I _knew_ would not be too pleased.

Tess. 

You can hear me sighing, right?

"Te-ess. . ." Lily interrupted our friend, who was surrounded by a group of other girls who were admiring her golden tan and comparing it to their "L'Oreal Sublime Bronze - _Magically Tinted_" fake one.

"Lily! Helen!" Tess shrieked, jumping up and hugging us at the same time as if she hadn't seen us for years. 

"Hi," I grinned.

"Um, Tessie?" Lily asked quietly. "Um, there's something I have to talk to you about."

Tess nodded innocently and sat down. "Okay. . . Way to sound mysterious, but. . . what?"

"We-ell. . . don't go mad, but-"

"You got back together with _Sirius?_" she guessed loudly, a look of horror on her face.

Lily frowned. "No. Like I'd seriously do that. No, I-"

"Don't you dare say you set me up with Peter. Ew, can you believe _he_ sent me that letter? Then again, he's a friend of James's, so. . . I guess he isn't all bad."

"Uh, yeah. I mean, no! No, I didn't. I'm-"

"Going out with Remus? Oh, say you are! That'd be so _cute!_ And then when me and James eventually get together-"

"Tess, would you let her _talk_, for God's sake?" I demanded. She can get on your nerves, at times.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tess, that's what I'm trying to tell you. James. . . James asked _me_ out."

"He-! What?" 

"He-"

"Well what did you _say?_ There's got to be some mistake here! I - Oh please don't tell me you said yes, Lils. . ."

Lily shrugged lamely.

"Lily!" Tess wailed, looking at her with hurt eyes. "I can't believe you'd _do_ that!"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but-"

"I mean, you couldn't care less about him! You. . . I. . . ugh. . . _Lily!_"

A few minutes later, I was up in the dorm trying to talk some sense into Tess while she cried her heart out into a pillow.

"It's s-so, hic, un-un_fair_!" she wailed, sobbing loudly.

"Tess. . ." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's not-"

"How could she _do_ that to me? J. . ." she gave a choked sob. "James was the love of my life and she stole him from me!" 

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" she suddenly demanded, glaring.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to calm myself. "But, c'mon. I doubt he's the love of your life."

"Oh, What do you know?"

"Quite a bit, actually. Lily's liked James for ages."

"No she _hasn't_."

"Yes, she _has_."

Tess wiped her eyes and frowned. "Yeah right. She went out with Sirius. _And_ Logan."

"Yes and, well, I'm not quite sure why she did that. But I'm sure she had reasons. Aw Tess, I know you're upset but. . . They're so _happy_ together. They really are. And Lily's really pleased, so. . ." 

Tess sulked and folded her arms. "I bet she's pleased."

**_James's POV_**

I'd done it.

I was with Lily.

Not Sirius. Not Luke, Larry, Logan, whatever his name is. _Me_.

Heh. If I was a girl, I would have screamed.

But nope. I did the guy thing. Slouched in my Muggle Studies seat and looked cool.

Well. As cool as you can look when your best friend is sat next to and bouncing in his seat with his arm in the air every few seconds, over-exaggeratedly wanting to give his opinion or answers.

The teacher had given us a new topic coming back from the holidays. She said since we didn't need to cram for exams, we could take it easy and discover muggle music.

So we had to sit there and not fall asleep while she played the most boring tune I've ever heard into the classroom.

And take it easy. Tuh. We were being quizzed on the damn thing.

"Alright. . ." Professor Hiward grinned as the music came to an end. "Lets see some answers. Describe the mood of the tune. . . um. . . Peter?" 

Peter hunched in his seat, as he always did when attention was drawn to him. "Er. . . sad," he mumbled quickly. 

"Sad. Yes, anything more descriptive?"

"Bitter," Lorredana said, from across the room.

"Good. Go on, James?"

I shrugged. "Suicidal." Hey, it was my opinion.

"Suicidal?" Sirius snickered, looking down at his own sheet of parchment. "Okay then. I guess you don't want to know what I put."

"Go on Black, tell us," the Professor said, smiling slightly.

"'Kay! Well, I put _funky_ for some reason-"

"_Funky?_" I burst out, as the class laughed. "You seriously put that? Sirius, you pleb-head, that music is about the furthest-" 

"Pleb-head? What's that supposed to mean, you antlers for brains-"

"Boys," Professor Hiward interrupted bored. Sirius' and my classroom arguments were daily entertainment. "Would you please just shut-?"

We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

And in walked my favorite person in the world.

Dear ol' Snape.

"Snivelly!" Sirius exclaimed, holding out his arms as if to greet him warmly into the room.

Snape glared.

He stepped into the room cautiously, looking repulsed by the fact he was in a room that was entirely dedicated to Muggles.

And people wonder why I don't like him.

I slouched in my chair and went back to doodling on my parchment as Professor Hiward said, "Yes, Mr. Snape?" 

"I've been sent by Professor Dumbledore, Professor," Snape replied.

"For. . .?"

"Well, it's been required that I tutor a certain Miss Lily Evans-"

My head shot up.

"-at this exact moment. However, due to it being lesson time, Dumbledore said it best to ask opinion of our Head Boy and Girl," he finished, with a small smile.

The Head Girl shrugged absent mindedly. "Whatever. Sure."

"Hey, hold up!" I said, shaking my head firmly.

Snape rolled his eyes. Sirius grinned.

"This is _not_ a 'whatever, sure' matter, I'm afraid. . ." I said.

"Oh, really?" Snape challenged. "So what do you think Potter? You're going to be the one responsible for Evans failing her Transfiguration test?"

Well. You can see what a wonderful position _I_ was in.

Let that piece of filth - he was smirking at me, I _hate_ when people smirk at me - spend the next two hours with my girlfriend when I _knew_ that he fancied her.

Or. . . she'd fail the Transfiguration test he was talking about.

And, as much as I love her, I have to admit. Lily needs all the help she can get in Transfiguration. 

"Hmm. . ." I drummed my fingers on my chin. "What to do, what to do. . ."

Snape narrowed his eyes. I was willing to draw this out as long as he got annoyed.

Apparently, my Professor didn't feel the same way. "Potter. On with it please, I'm trying to conduct a lesson."

"Alright. . . Y'know, I think I should teach Miss Evans. Seeing as I excel in Transfiguration and that I'm Head Boy. . ."

"And her boyfriend. . ." Sirius added, with a sly grin.

Snape seemed to freeze.

Oh dear. Did he not know that piece of information?

Did I just touch a nerve?

"And what you seem to be forgetting, Mr. Potter," the Professor said coyly, "Is that you're in class. So hurry up and tell Snape he can tutor the girl, because you know that's your only option." 

I sighed loudly. Trust a teacher to spoil my fun.

"Fine, fine. Whatever."

**_Lily's POV_**

"Look. . . Tess?" I asked delicately.

She stuck her nose in the air and turned the other way.

I sighed and slouched in my Divination seat.

Where was Severus anyway? He said he'd get me out of this stupid subject so I could revise for my Transfiguration test.

Oh, and Tess was not pleased. According to Helen, James was the love of her life.

Yeah. Don't even get me started on that one.

"Tess, would you just grow up and talk to her?" Helen demanded.

Tess glared at her. Then she turned to me, still sulking. "Why should I talk to you? You _know_ how much I like him!"

"Yeah, well, I like him too," I retorted.

Heh. Oh, the problems of our life. You can't get much more teen-angsty than this.

"You do not! Otherwise you would have said something before!"

"I didn't want to. . . I dunno. Hurt you."

"You didn't want to _hurt_ me?" she cried. I was painfully aware that about half of the class was watching us now. "Hello? Hurt!" she exclaimed, pointing to herself.

"I know, I know!" I said sympathetically. "I - Oh, Severus, hi!"

I didn't say 'Thank God you're here, save me from the mad woman' even though that's what I was thinking. Instead I grabbed my bag and made a quick exit, the class still staring me - and I know I was blushing, ugh - and Tess, who was glaring at me. And Helen, who had become extremely interested in a tea leaf.

As I followed Severus down the ladder leading out of the Divination classroom, I flashed him a smile. "Thanks," I said, when we reached the bottom. "You just saved me from another argument with Tess." I rolled my eyes and grinned, even though Tess was really beginning to bother me.

Severus didn't say anything. He just studied me silently. It was quite uncomfortable, actually.

Then he shrugged and began walking away. "Whatever," he said bored. 

I frowned. That was _not_ the reaction I'd been expecting.

"So. . . um. . ." I hurried to catch up with him. "Did you have a nice Easter?"

He shrugged again. "Not really."

"Oh. Er. . . sorry." 

There was a silence. And, as much as I hate silence, I didn't have a clue what to say to fill it.

Something was definitely wrong.

We continued walking towards the Library, half of me hoping that he was in a good enough mood to actually _teach_ me something, the other half wanting to know what was bothering him. 

Finally, Severus sighed. "So go on. I'm sure you'll tell me anyway, so why were you arguing with your little friend?" 

"Hmm? Oh. Oh, well. . . It's dumb, really. You see. . . James-"

He interrupted me with a short, humorless laugh. 

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering how long it'd take for you to bring Potter up," he retorted.

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"He was gloating in Muggle Studies about how you two are going out." 

"He was?"

"Naturally. He gloats about everything else, anyway. But, wow, Evans. First Black. . . Now Potter. Interesting. So is Lupin next? Or he is a little too. . ." Severus trailed off, considering his words. "_Wild_ for your liking?"

I stopped walking and just started at him, confused. Remus Lupin? _Wild?_ He was one of the sweetest boys I knew. . . "_What?_"

He rolled his eyes. 

"Look. . . Yes, I'm going out with James. And yes, I know you two hate each other. But. . . we're still friends, aren't we?"

Severus sneered. "And when did I ever consider you a friend, _Mudblood_?"

That hurt me. That really, really hurt me.

"Oh," I said, quietly. I glanced towards the floor and then stalked away from him, letting him follow him in my footsteps towards the library.

Fine.

Who needed him anyway?

James and everyone else were right. He was horrible. Cold. Greasy-haired filth.

I was just too stupid to see it at first.

I marched into the library to find it empty. Of course, everyone else was still in lessons. And I got to spend the next two hours with Snape.

I'd rather be back in Divination. 

No, actually. I'd rather be in Transfiguration with not a clue what I was doing with Tess on one side and Voldemort on the other. And Death Eaters behind me. And Dementors in front of me. 

Yeah. I'd rather be in that situation than sit with _Snape_. 

. . . Okay. Maybe not. But you get my point.

I threw my back onto the nearest table with as much force as I could muster, then fell into my seat.

I glared at him as he walked in a few moments later, sighing and looking at me as if I were a child who was annoying him and he only found them mildly interesting.

"Look. Evans," he started.

I couldn't remember him calling me 'Evans' in ages. _Ages_.

"Understand. You're just a stupid kid I tutor to get more points for my NEWTS, okay?"

I raised one eyebrow. "So is that what you think I am? Stupid? So I'm a stupid _Mudblood_ right? You sure are a happy little soul today, aren't you_ Snape_? So. . . What's wrong with you? Eh? What's your problem? Oh, of course. _James_. James is always a problem to you. Why? Because you're jealous. What of? I do not know. Whatever problem in the world you've chosen to blame him for today. And you know what I think? You're _pathetic_. He doesn't have a go at the first person in sight just because _you're_ still breathing, you know. Ugh. . . You should just grow up and get over it. And don't you ever - _ever_ - call me a _Mudblood_ again, right?"

A few hours later, I stormed up to my dorm room.

Tess was the only one in there, and immediately started sulking as soon as I entered the room.

"Tess," I sighed, making a bee-line for my bed, "I'm aware that you hate me right now, but seriously. . . I'm not in the mood. . ." I muttered, falling face first into my duvet and refusing to move.

I stayed like that for about thirty seconds, until I heard a loud sigh and someone sat down next to me.

"What happened?" Tess asked, tugging on my shoulder to make me turn over to face her. 


	23. 23

"I failed my Transfiguration test. . ." I mumbled.

And it's Snape's fault. Yes it is. Damn him.

"Oh," she replied sympathetically. "Well. . . It's not _that_ bad. . ."

"It is. Because it was a practice for the main exam, and it gave us a foundation mark. If I don't pass with a-" 

"I know, I know. You won't make Head Girl. . ." she trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Lils, you're going to get it. No, seriously, you will. You've been working _really_ hard. . ." 

"Obviously not hard enough," I muttered.

"Yes, you have, And hey, I can help you with your homework. . . I've not done _that_ in awhile. And I'm sure Helen will help you. And. . . James is a whizz at Transfiguration, right? He'll be sure to give you a hand. . ."

I sat up and gave her a small smile. "Thanks. . ." I said quietly.

She grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Don't mention it. I'm sorry for being so jealous-"

"I'm sorry for being such a cow-"

"Lily!" a girl from our dorm burst in and interrupted us, her cheeks flushed with excitement. "What happened with you and Snape?"

I frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Because James is going _crazy!_ I swear if he doesn't kill him, it'll be a miracle!"

**_James' POV_**

"You dirty mouthed tosser!"

I dunno what I was saying; I was more focusing on sending as many curses as I could towards Snape.

I can not believe that, after all of this time of tutoring her, he goes and calls her a Mudblood.

And he made the mistake of calling her a Mudblood in front of me.

Oh, he'll pay.

"You're _filth_, you know that?" I snapped, as I towered over him. He was lay sprawled on the floor while I was above him, my wand pointing at his forehead.

Well it wasn't _touching_ his forehead, of course. . . Ugh, come on. My wand would be _tainted_.

"Dirty, greasy, disgusting, _filth_. You think being a pureblood makes up for any of that? Well, think again. I swear, I'd use the Unforgivables right now if I had the power to-"

"James!" Lily's voice suddenly cried, and I turned slightly, still keeping my wand over Snivellus.

"What?" I asked, my voice softening a little.

"Stop it! Just let him go. . ." 

"He called you a-!"

"Yeah, I know. But, it's okay. Anyway, how did you find out? You weren't in the library. . ." Lily trailed off, looking a little suspicious.

I rounded on Snape again. "_YOU CALLED HER A MUDBLOOD IN THE LIBRARY, TOO_?!"

As a reply, Snape glared at me. 

"That's it. You are _so_ dead."

**_Lily's POV_**

I stared desperately at James and Severus, wondering what the hell I should do.

I mean. . . James was Head Boy. I didn't want him to get in trouble.

But! Luckily - or unluckily, or James put it later on - Dumbledore walked past. And apparently, he's so used to James and Snape fighting that he didn't even bat an eyelid.

He simply stooped down, pulled Severus to his feet (as he was still laid sprawled on the floor) and pointed him in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

Then, after he made sure that Severus had gone and the crowd that had started to gather cleared, he walked off.

He hadn't even said a single word.

That guy is. . . peculiar. But I like him.

By his expression, James didn't feel the same way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I walked over to him. 

"What's wrong? Lils, he called you a-! He called you that _twice_ and he didn't even get punished for it!" 

"Well. . ."

"It's not fair Lily. It's _not_. You know what this is about, don't you?"

Um. . . should I?

"Er, he doesn't get as many bonus points on his exam papers because I failed my test?" I guessed.

James sighed. "No. It's about - you failed your test? Because of _him?_" 

"James, please don't kill him. I don't want my boyfriend to be sent to Azakaban."

He rolled his eyes. "Lil, he still likes you."

I blinked. "Who?" Yes, utterly stupid as it sounds, I did say that. 

James sighed in frustration. "_Snape_." 

"What about him?"

"He's crazy for you!"

"Oh, yeah right!" I burst out laughing. And then I couldn't stop. It's just such a ridiculous idea.

"Ask anyone. . ." James insisted.

I sighed and turned to Tess, who was in a conversation with Sirius a few meters away from us.

"Yo! Tess! Why is Snape calling me a Mudblood?" 

_Because he hates all muggle borns_ my mind was waiting to hear.

"Because he fancies you and is bitter that you're going out with James," both Tess and Sirius replied as one.

I stared, before slowly turning back to James.

"See," he smirked.

"But. . . but. . . how do you know that?" 

James shrugged. "I dunno." Then he suddenly threw an arm over my shoulders, and began to lead me away. "But. . . who cares? You're mine. I love you, y'know that? Now. . . let's go help you pass that Transfiguration test."

I grinned. 

But as we walked away, I didn't see both Tess and Sirius watching our retreating backs sadly.

**_Sirius' POV_  
**  
Oh, puke.

He '_loves her_'.

Yeah, excuse me while I go throw up.

I stared at them as the loved up pair strode away, then felt like hitting myself when I realized I was as bad as Snape.

They're happy, I thought silently to myself. Leave them alone.

_However_. . . I couldn't help thinking that this little relationship was making a lot of people _UNHAPPY_.

Well, there's this Tess for a start. She obviously has a soft spot James.

Then there's me, who. . . Well, I never fully got the chance to get over Lily, did I? Tuh. Why do I have to care about my friends so much? Next girl I like, I'm _keeping_. James can just go throw himself off a cliff.

Okay, that was bitter.

Remus still thought that if James was totally serious about Lily, and shared EVERYTHING with her, his little wolfy secret would soon come out, and the whole school would be turned against him. So he wasn't too happy with them being so cozy.

Peter is apparently in love with Tess, who likes James, so. . . Yeah. Peter hates James, and is annoyed that he gets all the luck in the romance department. I'd second that thought, but Peter bugs me.

And. . . erm. . . Hey, Snape isn't happy either. Yeah so Snape has never been a little ray of sunshine, but that's not the point.

See? All of these people unhappy, just 'cause two people decided to go out.

God, our lives are like a cheap soap opera.

God, Lily's hot.

"They're cute together aren't they?" Tess asked, a little wistfully, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Perfect together."

"Hmm. Well. . . I'm _happy_ for them."

"Oh, I know, me too."

**_Lily's POV_**

And that's how things continued. Even though we never exchanged words, Snape and I decided that he wouldn't be my tutor anymore. James helped me instead.

True, this had it's disadvantages. I had to admit, I got a lot more work done when Snape was teaching me. _But!_ I'm not complaining.

And I did pass my Transfiguration end of year exam. With extremely pleasing results, if I do say so myself.

James got amazing results for his NEWTs. I would have been quite jealous if I wasn't so happy for him, actually.

And then. . . by the last week. . . I was painfully aware that the school year was drawing to a close. That James' life at Hogwarts was drawing to a close.

In just five days, he'd be free. He could leave forever, without looking back. He could do whatever he wanted with his life, thanks to his exam results.

. . . And I had to stay here for another year . . .

And those five days passes surprisingly quickly.

Until. . . eventually. . . it was the night before we had to get on the Hogwarts Express and leave.

"Lil?"

I'd been lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Then Helen poked her head through the parting in the curtains around my bed and looked at me.

"James is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. He says he wants to see you before to tomorrow," she said quietly, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I groaned. "Oh great. So I can get all emotional and make a show of myself." I rolled over and stuffed my head in my pillow. "Leave me here to die," I said dramatically, though the effect wasn't as good as I intended as my words were slightly muffled.

"C'mon," Helen grinned, pulling my arm. "He knows you're here."

"Damn." 

"Lily," she said warningly.

"Helen," I replied in the same tone.

"Get up. You know you want to see him, anyway."

"Yeah. I know."

"So why are you still sat here?"

I rolled my eyes in reply and jumped off my bed. As I walked out of the door, I kicked a stray shoe towards my bed. I still hadn't packed. I have to stop putting things off.

I walked quickly to the top of the stairs, where I saw James immediately. It was quite late, and most people had hit the sack early, preparing for that hideously long train ride the next day.

So James was one of the only few in the Common Room. He was stood with his back to me, facing the fire. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and was gently rocking back and forward on his feet.

"Hi," I said, to let my presence know.

James turned slowly, and grinned.

Oh, sigh. He's just so good looking.

"I thought you were going to stay in that stupid dorm all night," he stated, as I started to walk down the stairs towards him.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well. . . Y'know. Packing."

"You haven't packed?"

"No. You mean you _have_?" 

James snorted. "Nope. That can wait until I have a spare two minutes in the morning."

I smiled, finally reaching him.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Ooh, I'm gunna miss you, Lils," he sighed.

I nodded slightly. "I know. Why'd you have to be older than me, James?"

He shook his head slowly instead of replying, and gently pushed me away. I frowned, until he kissed me lightly.

"I have something for you," he said, putting a hand back into the pocket of his robe.

When he pulled out a jewellery box, I thought for one terrifying, heart stopping, 'Oh-My-God-James-Has-Gone-Crazy' moment that he was going to propose.

I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the guy and everything, but I hadn't even finished school.

But I was wrong. The box was bigger than a ring box. Longer. As if it held a necklace, or something.

"Your bracelet?" I asked, as I opened the box.

It was this chunky silver bracelet that James and Sirius both have. Sirius' made him look as if he were a gangster of some sort, and James' just looked right on him. But. . . not really my piece of jewellery.

"Yup," James replied, taking it out of it's box and wrapping it around my wrist. Jesus, that thing is heavy. "To remember me by."

I laughed quietly. "James, it's not as if we're never going to see each other again."

James smiled and shrugged. "Ah, well. You not going to forget me, Lils?"

"Ptsh. Like I could forget you, James Potter."

James grinned and kissed me. Then, when he pulled away, he kissed the top of my head and walked away slowly.

"I'll see you later, Lily," he promised, before making his way up to bed.

I nodded and smiled, looking down at the bracelet that was adding about three tons to my arm.

So he didn't want me to forget him?

As if. . .

**The End**

We-ell that's the last chapter of this!!! Thanks SO much to anyone and everyone who's read and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed it.

Yes there is a sequel. It's called "Up Close and Extremely Personal" and you should be able to find it on my stories authored page.

Lauren

8


End file.
